The Winchester Way
by Brown-eyed Paradox
Summary: The unfolding of a prophecy about the three Winchester children causes chaos everywhere but what have the Covenant Elders got to do with it? Thrown in the midst of a war between Demons, Warlocks and Angels what will the Winchesters do? D/OC S/Sar OC/Reid
1. Ch 1 Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart from Loren and any other OCs I may choose to add in later.**

**This story starts from around episode 1.19 - Provonence**

**So I'm new and this is my first fanfiction. A lot of people don't like sister fics but i absolutely love them. This story wasn't placed in the crossover section because its more about the Winchesters than The Covenant however there are a few key Covenent characters present in later chapters**

**I didn't notice a few gramatical errors in this chapter and so I have made a few changes (02/03/2011)**

**Chapter 1**

Taking a deep, calming breath she sat down on the high raised bed in the cheap motel room. It always felt the same. Everytime. Whenever _they _were on a 'dangerous' hunt, they left her in the room so she could do some more "research". _Yeah right_ she growled as she dropped back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

She always felt so anxious and helpless. Some people would mistake it as her being scared but she was no damsel in distress. Every door and window in the room had salt lines across the border and she had a 7 inch pure iron knife strapped to her thigh should she need it.

The kickboxing lessons over the years helped too ofcourse; in her father's own words,

"The supernatural stuff I can understand and I can teach you to defend yourself against…but humans are another story doll. They can be more fucked up than your run of the mill poltergeist and there's only one way to fend em' off. You gotta kick their asses".

She chuckled a little every time she thought of that memory…she had been eight years old at that time and had just finished telling her father and brothers about

"…this boy that keeps pulling my pigtails at school". An uncomfortable look passed over her father's face but he didn't seem to want to talk about it.

Her father…the one and only John Winchester…_well that's a little white lie._ He wasn't her father by blood but he raised her since she was a few months old. Her parents were killed on a hunt and John, being her biological father's best friend, took on the responsibility to raise her.

Growing up with the Winchesters was all she had ever known and she felt like she was one of them even when she knew she wasn't, by blood; so on the first day of pre-school she proudly told everyone in class that her name was Loren Winchester. She was always treated like a part of the family…the very twisted family…Dean was her eldest brother, the one she was closest to and Sam was more her partner in crime…_well, till he hit puberty at least._

She always looked up to Dean seeing as he was a good eight years older than her and he was always there when dad wasn't…_that's right, John Winchester was her dad now and she wouldn't listen otherwise. Anyway, back to Dean_…He was…home. _Yeah, weird as it may be…us Winchester's don't associate 'home' with a location or place…we associate it with people. _

Over the years, this pretty much stayed the same…for Dean, home was wherever John was…for Sam, home was wherever Jessica was and for Loren…home was wherever Dean and Daddy were. Her and Sam didn't see eye to eye on quite a few things by now but they still loved each other and couldn't stop worrying about each other…they were still siblings

She bit her lip as she stared at the clock on the wall, furrowing her eyebrows as she heard the handle of the front door click. The door thrashed open, making her jump and in came her brother, Dean Winchester. She paused for a second and let go of the pistol she was holding. Raising her eyebrow at his bloodied face she rolled her eyes and picked up the first aid kit on the bed.

"Whose blood? Where's Sam? Has the bitch been ganked and why do you look like you've died and come back to life?" She fired questions at Dean as she sat opposite him, softly wiping the blood off his face.

He simply raised his eyebrow at her and grumbled, "Always with the questions Lo…ok, not my blood, Sam's actually. He'll be back in a bit err we erm fought and yes we sent the witch straight back to hell. What was the last question again?" he asked with a strained voice but she knew she'd have to keep pushing in order to get an answer out of him.

Taking on her best "you better start talking stance", she stood back with her hands on her hips with an eye brow raised. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "Dad sent co-ordinates…again".

Lo's brows furrowed and she nodded, "You think we should go after him"

"And you don't?" he interjected sounding surprised, Just as she was about to answer, the door flew open and Sam stormed in, eyes-a-blaze. "I'm not going Dean!"

Dean immediately rose and glared right back. "Do what you want Sammy because I've had it with your mood swings and your angry man stance. It's been going on for weeks! I'm sick of it and so is Lo"

"Woah, don't bring me into this" Loren muttered as she made herself comfortable on the bed. She could already tell it was going to be a long, long night.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were on the rag…all the time" Dean continued with a growl. Loren frowned and chucked a pillow at his head, "Watch it Dean!"

Sam, not one to remain silent, argued back, "It's always like this with him Dean. He always orders us around and we always listen…"

"No Sam, there is no 'we' here. I always listen but you…you go off and do your own thing. Well guess what, this time it's not gonna be like that. We're both listening to dad and seeing this through you understand!"

"What is more important to you Dean? Finding dad or following his orders? You were the one that dragged me out to help find dad"

"Oh yes I dragged you out of your perfect Harvard life"

"It's Stanford actually" Sam added spitefully

"Look, we should just calm down…both of you"

"Oh Lo! I was waiting for you to speak up…so what now huh? Whose side are you on? Let me hazard a guess…Dean's ofcourse! You're always on his side!"

Loren scowled and pointed a finger at Sam whilst standing on top of the bed to appear taller than him,

"Now you listen Samuel, I don't just side with Dean all the time. I have my own view and it's not my fault if Dean's argument is more logical than yours have been lately! You're acting like a spoiled brat and let me tell you, I'm the only one here who's allowed to act spoiled! So you want to go find dad right? Well tell me where to start Sammy cos I'd love to find him but hun right now we have nothing on him. _Nothing._ All we have are coordinates and we can hope that he'll be there if the case is big enough."

Her face softened a little as she saw the surprise on both her brothers' faces,

"Look Sam, I know you're upset about Jessica but you have to move on. She'd have wanted you to be happy. Think about that ok? And Dean! Bro you've got to stop baiting Sam like that! It's driving me nuts! You can start by not calling him Sammy and talking about him leaving all the time! It hurt like hell, I know! But we've all moved on now so just leave it ok?"

Both brothers silently nodded at each other and their sister, still a little shocked by her outburst but didn't dare start up any other rows.

Loren sighed and fell back onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling wondering when they'd see their dad again. With a resigned sigh she asked, "So are we going?"

Sam grumbled a 'yes' although he avoided all eye contact with Dean.

"Where to?" Loren asked

"New Paltz, New York", Dean replied.

"Yay. We can all shop till we drop" she spoke in her best sorority girl impression making Sam chuckle despite his glum mood.

* * *

Loren shrivelled her face in disgust as she saw Dean flirting with some chick who looked like she had two brain cells but then again, was this anything new? Nope. Rolling her eyes she got back to work…"Hey, check this out" Lo said pointing to an article in the newspaper. It gave her the creeps the second she read the headline.

A couple were killed in their own home when there didn't seem to be any break in. All the doors were locked and nothing was found at the crime scene; no fingerprints, no blood other than that of the victims, nada. Sounded like their kind of gig.

Sam nodded once he finished reading and then tried calling Dean over…_tried _being the key word. He came after throwing a few more cheesy lines at the girl, carrying two beers and soda in his hands.

"Listen I think I got something" Sam started,

"Oh, yeah. Me, too. I think we need to take a little shore leave for just a little bit. What do you think, huh?" Dean looked back to the girl at the bar. "I'm so in the door with this one."

"Hello! Little sister here…I don't need the mental images." Lo spoke looking slightly ill. Dean merely grinned and opened his mouth to give some smart ass reply but Sam stopped him short,

"So, what are we today, Dean?" Sam asked. "Are we rock stars? Are we army rangers?"

"We're reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills." He and Sam laughed and Lo looked amazed at how girls even fell for stories like that…then again Dean was a real smooth talker.

"I mean, hey, it's not that far off, right?" Dean looked at Sam.

"By the way, she's got a friend over there. I could probably hook you up, what do you think?"

"Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates." Sam replied tersely

"Yeah, you can, but you don't."

Sam looked straight at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Loren sighed and entered what looked like the beginnings of an argument, "all he means is that you've been a little…obsessive lately…and maybe you know…you should take a breather?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically and Sam raised a pointed eyebrow at his siblings. He shook his head and began briefing Dean on the case

"Mark and Anne Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home just a few days ago."

"Mm-hm." Dean muttered distractedly as he looked back at the bar where the girls were waiting. _Man, he's horny _Loren thought as she smacked his head and glared at him.

"Their throats were slit; there were no prints, no murder weapons." Dean wasn't paying attention.

"Dean?" Dean turned to look at Sam.

"No prints, no murder weapons, and all the doors and windows were locked from the inside."

Dean shrugged. "Could just be a garden-variety murder, you know, not our department."

"No." Sam shook his head. "Dad says different. He sent us here for a reason Dean…maybe this is our case."

Lo handed Dean the journal and continued from where Sam had left off, "Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. The first one, right here, 1912, the second one in 1945, and the third in 1970. The same M.O. as the Telesca's"

Now it was Sam's turn to pick up as Lo drifted a little…the slitting of throats was a little too personal for her liking, after all both her biological parents had their throats slit. "The throats were slit, the houses were locked from the inside. Now, so much time passed between the murders that nobody checked the pattern, except for Dad. He always kept his eyes peeled for another one."

_Ah Dad…always on the lookout. If only he focussed on his children half as much as he did on the supernatural._ Loren frowned as these thoughts entered her mind. Why was she so bitter and irritated today?

"All right, I'm with ya. It's worth checkin' out." Sam and Lo both nodded.

"We can't pick this up till the first thing, though, right?"

"Yeah." Sam seemed slightly confused.

"Good," Dean shot up from the table and made a beeline for the bar.

Lo rolled her eyes again at Dean. She really had to stop rolling her eyes or she'd strain them. Sam chuckled and sighed softly,

"Dean will always be the same right?"

"Yeah, and you should be too…don't ever let anger and thoughts of revenge take over Sammy…I don't erm…need to lose someone else ok?" Loren spoke in quiet tones whilst fumbling with her bracelet. Sam smiled at her and clinked his glass with hers knowing that she hated being this vulnerable and she'd hate it more if he double dosed on the sappiness of that statement.

* * *

The next morning the three Winchester siblings were waiting outside the Telesca's house in their worse for wear Impala. Dean was asleep in the passenger seat and Sam and Loren decided to leave him be and check out the house for themselves. Loren picked the lock as Sam watched.

Seventeen years of being in the hunting business and Lo knew the in's and out's almost as well as her brothers did. After all she was trained by John and Dean Winchester themselves. Although, she did feel like a bit of an oddball at times. Dean was the brawn and Sammy was the brains of their little group…so what did that make her? The…glue?

Huh, that sucked. Loren shook away such thoughts as she opened the door and pulled out her EMF reader. She was really in a foul mood today.

The first thing Sam noticed was that there was no furniture to be seen.

"Where's all their stuff?" he asked.

Lo shook her head as the EMF showed no paranormal activity. They scanned the whole house and it was…_big._ Loren sighed softly as she entered the master bedroom along with Sam.

"I want a house like this Sammy…you know…one day"

Sam stopped short and stared open mouthed at her. Lo _never_ made admissions like that. He looked around awkwardly, "The apple pie life?" he asked and then chuckled, "You mean like me? What I once wanted?"

Lo seemed to have suddenly realised that she'd said too much, "Er…well doesn't everyone? I bet Dean wants the same too…someday…just not anytime now." Her defensive argument sounded _weak_ and she knew it. She stared sharply at Sam and he knew not to push her.

_**Beeeeep**_

Sam pressed the horn of the Impala and watched as Dean jerked awake and banged his head to the car ceiling in the process. "Man, that is so not cool." He laid his head back against the window.

Lo, now sprawled across the back seat of the Impala softly chuckled. They were starting their pranks again…it was good to feel normal…feel like a real family…well as real as things would ever get with them.

"We just swept the Telesca house with the EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were-" Sam rolled his eyes,"-out…"

"You're such a prude Sammy" Lo teased

Dean grinned. "Good times."

Sam continued, "I checked the history of the house. No haunting, no violent crimes, nothing strange about the Telesca's themselves either."

Lo raised her eyebrows. Man Sam was overworked…he didn't look like he was overworked but she knew he was. She had gone to bed at 12 so that must have meant Sam was awake till early morning researching into this case.

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then, uh…maybe it's the contents-a cursed object or somethin'." Dean got up and spoke casually.

"That's where we hit a road block…there's nothing in the house…empty" Lo shrugged as she spoke.

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Loren replied testily. Dean and Sam shared a look at her tone but made no comments.

Sam made a few phone calls and found out that all of the Telesca's possessions had gone to Daniel Blake's Auction house.

"Well Sammy, off to the auction house we go" Dean revved up the Impala as Lo looked confused,

"Dean aren't we going to dress up? Play the part? Auction houses are for the rich and well…er we look poor"

"You just want an excuse to go shopping"

"Oh yes and while I'm at it I'll go get a manicure because that's exactly the kind of girl I am" Lo sarcastically replied while huffing

"Geez what's wrong? Why so feisty today? You on the rag or something?"

Lo's mouth fell open and Sam cringed, "Dude, wrong thing to say…so wrong."

* * *

From the second they walked in they were assaulted with strange looks. Lo rolled her eyes at how thick Dean was being today…maybe it was because he didn't sleep well last night. _Huh. He didn't sleep at all did he?_ That thought grossed her out and made her realise why indeed she was irritated with him this morning…

_Man I need to go hook up with someone. _The last time she had anything to do with a guy was what, 6 months ago? And it was all very PG rated…damn.

"Silent auctions, estate sales; it's like a garage sale for W.A.S.P.'s, if you ask me," Dean said as he picked up a mini…something. _Dean. His mind was always on food._ Lo smiled fondly at Dean and he raised a questioning brow at her look. She shook her head and the three continued looking for anything…creepy.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" An older man spoke, eyeing Dean suspiciously. Lo stepped on Dean's foot as he picked up another mini-whatever and stuffed it in his mouth. He winced but paid no mind to her.

He looked the guy up and down and spoke snobbishly, "I'd like some champagne please" looking down at the man and Loren bit her lips to appear straight-faced.

Sam looked weirdly at Dean,"He's not a waiter." Then turning towards the man Sam spoke, "I'm Sam Conners and this is my brother Dean and my Sister Loren. We're art dealers…" He extended his hand to shake the other man's hand, but the man just looked at it distastefully.

Sam awkwardly dropped his hand back. Loren shot a pointed look at him…_Art dealers? Seriously? She was seventeen and she looked no where near old enough._

"You're art dealers?" the man asked sceptically and Dean just nodded.

"That's right,".

"I'm Daniel Blake. This is my auction house. Now, this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." His tone was cutting but Dean seemed unfazed by it,

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look" Dean replied condescendingly and Loren had to turn away to compose herself. Dean really could be funny when he was trying to be but if they were to get any further with this case then he'd have to dial it back…a lot.

"Oh, finally." Dean picked up a champagne glass from a passing waiter's tray and sniffed the glass with a mocking look in his eyes the whole time.

Loren rolled here eyes…Dean wouldn't be dean if he dialled back his smart-alec retorts. The three Winchesters continued looking through the Telesca's stuff and Bam.

The second Lo saw that painting, it felt like a little red flag went up in her head. Why did all old paintings have to look creepy? Like they were painted to scare people off. Seemed like Sam felt the same way, the way he was staring at it just like she was too. Dean was the only one still stuffing his face in.

"A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?"

The three of them turned around to look at this stunning woman walking down the stairwell in her flowing black dress. Lo raised her eye brows at her and cast a covert glance at Sam to see him mesmerised by her. He snapped out of his daze and looked back at the painting a little confused by what she'd said.

"Well," Sam said, looking at the woman again, "I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses." The woman smiled brilliantly at Sam as she approached him "But you knew that. You just wanted to see if I did." Sam continued.

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize." She spoke and shook hands with Sam.

"I'm Sarah Blake."

Lo smirked and poked Dean in his side. She leant in and whispered, "Sam's gonna Marry her. I can tell from the look in his eyes" she joked and Dean realised she was subtly telling him to back off because his charm just wouldn't work on this pretty lady but Dean wasn't one to give up without putting up a small fight.

"I'm Sam and …this is my brother Dean and my sister Loren" he paused just before introducing Dean…no wonder. _The guy just couldn't stop eating those mini-whatevers could he!_

"Dean! Can we get you some more mini quiche?" Sarah asked in a thoroughly amused tone with a little bite in her words. _Mini-quiches!_Loren joyously thought. Sarah didn't even bat an eye at Dean as he turned on his charm and said, "Hm-mm I'm good, thanks

Her eyes were glued to Sammy…yup, Loren liked her.


	2. Ch 2 Strictly Business

**Please do review if you've read it :)**

**Chapter 2**

"So, can I help you with something?" Sarah asked and Sam went all business on her.

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?"

"The whole thing's pretty grisly, if you ask me, selling their things this soon. But, Dad's right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds-even the rich ones."

Dean and Loren shared a look and Dean raised his hands in surrender when he saw both Sam and Sarah's attraction for each other. Loren smiled and nodded…things seemed to be looking up for Sammy…now if only she could get him to flirt a little bit more.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked

Sarah was interrupted when her dad came up behind her. "I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You're not on the guest list," Mr. Blake replied. "I think it's time to leave."

"Well, we don't have to be told twice," Dean shot back not liking the rudeness of the man's tone but Loren seemed slightly relieved to be leaving this place…she didn't like the looks people kept throwing at her…it made her feel a little conscious.

* * *

The motel room was…kinky to say the least. "It's like I don't even know you" Dean's voice trailed off as he entered the room behind Loren. His eyebrows shot up in wonder and both Sam and Dean said "huh" in unison. Stuff like this didn't freak Lo out anymore…if anything it was endearing.

She loved it that her family was this close no matter how mad she got at Dean for using up all the hot water or Sam for obsessing over little details. Loren quickly called dibs on the first shower and by the time she came out it seemed Sammy was prepping himself up for a date with Miss beautiful blake.

"She really did a number on you huh?" Lo asked and watched as Sam nervously mumbled

"No. This is strictly Business."

"Yeah and I have a thing for older men"

Both dean and Sam's heads shot up at this.

"Geez relax I was just joking…I don't actually…well unless you count Jared Leto…but he doesn't look old ok? And Dean I don't care if you think mohawks make guys look like pansys…he's sooo hot" Dean and Sam awkwardly at each other as Lo rambled on about Jared Leto.

Shaking his head and smiling, Sam cut through, "I'm going to see if I can get Sarah to show me the provenances on that painting". Lo was used to this by now…thinking a mile a minute and jumping from topic to topic. Being the only girl in the Winchester family taught her a lot of this about the male gender. If it wasn't for Ellen and Jo Harveille, she was damn sure she'd be dressed exactly like Dean minus his short hair.

"It's a certificate of origin, like a biography, you know? We can use 'em to check the history of the pieces, see if anything's got a freaky past." Sam continued and Loren nodded as she unpacked her duffel bag.

"Go Sammy! Finally getting a bit of action huh?" Loren winked at him and Sam looked uncomfortable. Dean just looked on proudly at her.

"Pickups are your thing, Dean." Sam looked pointedly at Dean

"Yeah, and it wasn't my butt she was checkin' out," Dean replied.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information." Sam sounded a little annoyed and Loren stepped in, "Sam just cos' Dean's a man-slut doesn't mean you're going to be one too…Who knows? Maybe Sarah and you…you know…maybe you can open up to her. Maybe she'll be good for you"

"Call her." Dean handed Sam the phone

* * *

Sam got back to the motel and showed Dean and Loren the papers.

"So, she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean asked from the bed.

"Provenances," Sam corrected, slightly annoyed.

"Details" Loren murmured as she sifted through the stack.

"Pro-provenances?" Dean asked Loren if he was saying it right. Loren chuckled, it was endearing.

"Anyway, I went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers." Sam continued

"And?" Dean asked

"And nothing, that's it. I left."

"You didn't have to con her or do any special favours or anything?" Loren teased

Sam looked on blankly and Loren frowned, "You didn't even kiss her? Don't tell me you acted like some sixteen year old virgin on your date Sammy?"

Dean looked at Loren tensely, "Lo, is this you hinting at me that you're er…not one?"

Loren raised an eyebrow… "Not one, what Dean?"

Dean and Sam both shuffled around the room nervously until Dean looked Loren in the eye and asked "Are you a virgin?"

Loren could have laughed at the look on his face had she not been in a foul mood all day. She decided to torture him a little, "And why would I tell you that Dean?" Dean gritted his teeth and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something but Sam interrupted "Hey, all right, I think I got something here."

Dean huffed and walked over to Sam "Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family painted in 1910. Now, compare the names of the owner's with Dad's journal."

Dean sat on the other side of Sam and read the first name out loud. "First purchased in 1912 by Peter Simms." Dean looked down at his Dad's journal. "Peter Simms was murdered in 1912." Loren joined him and looked back and forth between the provenances and the journal as Sam continued talking.

"Same thing in 1945. Huh. Same thing in 1970." Dean voiced his thoughts

"Then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month, where the Telesca's bought it. So, what do you think? it's haunted or cursed." Sam asked

Dean shrugged. "Either way, it's toast."

* * *

One simple salt and burn case later the three siblings were back at the motel. Loren lay on the bed and drifted off to sleep as Dean tried to convince Sam to stick around in New York and ask Sarah out on another date. Lo smirked and shot up with a shocked look on her face. "I lost my wallet Dean!"

Sam looked annoyed and Dean slightly angry. She shot a wink at Dean when Sam looked away and Dean smirked right back. "Damn Lo! Tell me you didn't drop it at the warehouse!" Loren looked guiltily at Dean and Sam grumbled under his breath about 'little sisters' and 'irresponsibility'

"How do you lose your wallet, Lo?" Sam asked and Loren shrugged. Her and Dean pretended to look everywhere but obviously didn't find anything. Sam froze when he saw Sarah walk into the room. She noticed Sam and walked forward.

"Hey, guys."

"Sarah! Hey." Sam spoke casually making Loren roll her eyes at his bad acting. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we-we're leaving town, and you know, we came to say good-bye." Sarah looked down sadly.

Loren nudged Dean's shoulder a little to intervene and stop Sam from doing anything foolish. "Oh, what are you talkin' about, Sam? We're stickin' around for at least another day or two." Sam looked back at Dean in a confused manner but glared when Loren winked at him.

"Oh, Sam, by the way, I wanted to give you that twenty bucks I owe you." Lo took out her wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. If looks could kill then she'd be dead by now.

Dean laughed as Loren handed over a 20 dollar note to Sam. Loren then gripped Dean's arm and tugged at it, "We'll leave you two crazy kids alone. We gotta go do something…somewhere." It sounded slightly odd but Loren knew that Sarah knew what was going on…she was a smart girl.

Not a minute later Sam came out of the auction house. Loren was about to scold him when he spoke in a rush, "We have a problem." He looked pointedly at his sibblings. "A real one this time."

"What?"

"That painting is back in there."

* * *

Lo was noting points down on a little pad – they were brainstorming back at the motel as to why the painting was still there even after they'd burned it to a crisp last night. "Okay, all right, well, uh…in almost all the lore about haunted paintings, it's always the painting's subject that haunts them," Sam spoke in his professor voice.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "All right, so we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family in the creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?"

"Isaiah Merchant," Loren said rapidly. "I'll go to the library and check out their history and you two can go get some breakfast.

"What about you?" Dean asked concerned

Lo smiled, "Not in the mood…I'll just pick up a coffee from the starbucks down the road. Dean shrugged, this wasn't strange…Loren didn't have problems with eating. When she skipped a meal, she usually made up for it in the next meal time.

Loren sat at a desk examining a small box full of papers. "I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So, uh, are you a crime buff?" the librarian helping her asked. Loren grinned and nodded, "It's for a school paper." Her eyes widened at the headline of an article. "The whole family was killed?" she asked.

The man nodded, "It seems this Isaiah-he slits his kid's throats, then his wife, then himself. Now, he was a barber by trade-used a straight razor."

"Our very own American Sweeny Todd. Why would he do that? I mean, did he have a history of violence or something?" she asked a little creeped out.

"School paper huh?" A third voice spoke and Loren turned round to find herself looking at a rather handsome specimen of the male gender. His dark brown locks swept over his forehead and his green eyes sparkled as he eyed her 'covertly'. "Er yeah" Loren replied a little nervous. _Damn his eyes were gorgeous._

"I'm Jake" he held out his hand and she smiled as she shook it

"Louise" she replied smoothly. _Rule no. 1; never tell people your real name no matter how hot they looked._

"So what school do you go to?" he asked and took the box from the librarian. Loren looked at the box and then at him, a confused look forming on her face. He replied, "I work here part time…I pretty much know the in's and out's of this place and I happen to be a crime buff just like you"

She smirked and spoke, "So you're the man I've been looking for! Tell me about the Merchants"

He chuckled as she flirted. He set down the box and began sifting through the papers along with her.

"Well, let's say people who knew him described Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament and controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, two sons, adopted daughter…There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave, which, of course, you know, in that day and age…" Jake shrugged.

"So, instead, Old Man Isaiah...well, he gave them all a shave." He made a slicing gesture with his hand and smiled.

Loren raised an eyebrow at him "That's not very funny. It's creepy actually"

He laughed, "I'm trying here…maybe I can do better say at seven tonight?"

"You're asking me out?" Loren asked slightly perturbed. Why would such a gorgeous guy ask…well someone like her out? She may be arrogant on the outside but living the protected life that she did, she didn't seem to realise just how beautiful she actually was. Jake stared at Loren's cerulean eyes. "You sound surprised" he pointed out, "You don't go on dates often do you."

Loren looked back offended, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh no…I just meant…you sounded surprised. Why wouldn't I ask you out? You're crazy hot" he stared at her soft ebony hair as it rested on her shoulders in layers, her tanned smooth skin and her toned yet slightly curvy figure. This girl was hot. Loren laughed at his admission and shook her head.

She blushed slightly and nodded… "I'll see what I can do about that date… I'm here with my brothers and erm..they can be a little…overbearing". Jake grinned and nodded back.

"Back to the case" Loren muttered while smiling, "What happened to their bodies?"

"It just says they were all cremated." Her smile vanished and she frowned at the paper.

Jake looked worried and handed her a picture, "Erm I also found a picture of the family if you wanted it for your paper"

"Huh?" she asked and then closed her eyes at her slip up, "Yes of course. Erm Jake I've got to go. I'll er…call you. What's your number?"

She took Jake's number and left in a hurry, files in her hand.

* * *

Loren showed Dean and Sam the files back at the motel. Sam paused when he saw the picture and said, "The dad is different. The painting at the auction house, Isaiah is lookin' down. Picture here, Isaiah's lookin' out. The painting has changed." Dean and Loren nodded at Sam – he always had an eye for detail.

"All right, so, you think Daddy Dearest is trapped in the painting?" Loren asked skeptically.

"Yeah, seems like it," Dean said.

"But Jake said the whole family were cremated."

"Who's Jake?" Dean picked up immediately. She rolled her eyes at how he never missed the details in her life. Sam looked up too and she stared deadpanned at the both of them. "He works part time at the library. He was helping me out, looking through the files and all. He's a crime buff so he knows what he's talking about…looked goooood too"

"Looked good?" Dean's eyes narrowed

"Yeah, he's coming to pick me up at seven tonight to go on a date." Loren finished off with a smirk.

"Tell me she's kidding Sam" Dean asked desperately while Sam raised his hands in surrender, "You're the temporary parent Dean. Don't involve me."

Loren rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting, which is a good thing because you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend." Loren distracted the two of them

Dean nodded, thankful for the distraction and change in topic.

"Lo, enough already," Sam said irritated.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam repeated the question back. "Ever since we got here, you've been tryin' to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right? And we were talking about Loren a minute ago? Lets just go back to that ok?"

"Oh no Sammy don't try and do that. You like Sarah, don't you?" Sam didn't say anything. "All right, you like her, she likes you, you're both consenting adults…," Dean trailed off and Sam shook his head.

"What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave. We always leave." Sam's voice was getting louder and louder.

"Well, I'm not talkin' about marriage, Sam." Dean shot back

"You know what? I don't get it. Why do you care if I hook up?"

"Because then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time," Dean said simply and Sam shook his head again. Sam didn't see the strained look on Dean's face but Loren did and she sighed. "Sammy, we care about you. That's it ok? We're just looking out for you and Sarah…" Loren drifted off, "She's good for you"

Dean nodded and spoke, "And I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm sure that this is about Jessica, right?" Sam looked at the floor defeated.

"Now, I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that, but…I would think that she would want you to be happy. God forbid, have fun once in a while, wouldn't she?"

Sam smiled slightly, his eyes watery "Yeah, I know she would."

"Yeah, you're right. Part of this _is_ about Jessica. But not the main part." Sam spoke softly after a few seconds.

"What's it about?" Loren asked.

Sam didn't say anything and Dean shrugged. "Well, we still gotta see that painting and I'm still going on my date" Loren spoke loudly to distract both Sam and Dean.

Dean looked as red as a tomato and Sam and Loren chuckled at this. He was about to open his mouth and say something or the other when Loren handed the phone to Sam and shot him a look that clearly said "Call Sarah."

Sam left the room and Dean and Loren had a short stare off, which as always, Dean won. Loren sighed resigned, and spoke, "I didn't give him my number…he isn't really coming to pick me up cos I haven't confirmed anything. He doesn't even know my real name, Dean ok? I've taken all the precautions."

Dean's eyes softened at that, "I know Lo. You're smart and you wouldn't do anything to put us in danger or blow our cover. It's just that…you're my baby girl you know? My little doll and I don't want to see you get hurt" His voice was gruff and it made Loren smiled warmly. "I am a virgin." She muttered and Dean smirked, "I figured." Loren glared at him.

"What? You tell me everything…so I figured if you lost it then you'd have told me by now." Dean replied amusedly.

"Yeah well don't look so smug about it. I'm 17 Dean and I know for a fact that you lost yours when you were 15."

Dean coughed, "Sam tell you that?"

Loren nodded whilst smirking, "In a janitor's closet in high school. How lame Dean."

"Hey! A lay's a lay ok?"

She grinned and scooted closer to him. "I really want to go out with Jake, Dean. He seemed really friendly."

Dean grunted, "Yeah well they're all friendly at this age"

Loren rolled her eyes and turned on her puppy dog charm. She'd learned tricks from both Dean and Sam while growing up and the big eyes did a real number on Dean every single time. He glared at her but nodded shortly. "Fine. But you better be back by 11 or I'll hunt your ass down and take you back."

Loren chuckled and hugged him tightly. It was a rare show of emotion for both of them but that's what made it an even more special moment.

Sam burst back into the room and both Dean and Loren jumped apart looking slightly embarrassed.

"We have to go, now. Sarah's Dad sold the painting."

Dean and Loren jumped off the bed and the three of them made their way to the Impala. By the time they got there it was about six o'clock. The mansion belonged to some woman named Evelyn and by the looks of it, she was still up; the lights were on in her living room. A jeep pulled up next to the Impala and Sarah got out of it.

"Sam, what's happening?" she asked anxiously

"I told you, you shouldn't have come," Sam said.

Dean started knocking on the door.

"You said Evelyn might be in danger. What kind of danger?"

"Just danger," Loren intervened. This was no place for an inexperienced girl to be.

Sarah watched in horror as Dean picked the lock.

"What are you guys, burglars?" Sarah said asked.

"Sarah," Loren said, looking at her, "I promise you we aren't the bad guys here ok? Just…trust us."

Sam tried to get Sarah to stay in the car but she wouldn't listen at all. She followed the Winchesters in and screamed when she saw Evelyn's head tilted back, her throat slit. Loren noted the change in the painting and gasped a little. The dad had previously been looking down but then looked straight back up. She had a feeling Sarah saw the change too.

"Come on. Let's get you outta here," Dean said, grabbing Loren's arms gently.


	3. Ch 3 She has a type?

**Chapter 3**

Sarah remained at the site to call the police while the Winchesters returned to the motel. Loren looked at the time and grimaced, "So much for that date" she murmured to herself. She shook her head, solving this case was her first priority.

Well no, Her first priority was family. Then the job. Yes, it always was like that. She was taught by John Winchester after all. She joined Sam in his research as Dean left to get them all coffees. It'd be a long night.

"We need to find something other than the painting that Isaiah is latched onto. If he's been cremated, then something has to be keeping him here." Sam spoke to Loren as he sat down beside her.

"We still need to check out the painting and see what else is different" she spoke as she looked through her files.

After a few moments of silence, Loren spoke again. "The painting changed. The dad was looking down one minute and then he looked straight at me and looked away again. I think Sarah saw it too." Sam stopped and looked at Loren quietly.

"You should tell her the truth Sam. She deserves that."

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I don't want her to get involved with all of this. The last time someone outside got involved…well. Jess…died."

Loren looked sadly at Sam. So this was it. This was what Sam was afraid of. She shook her head at him and held his hand.

"Sarah isn't Jess Sammy and like it or not, she's already involved. She can help us…help you. You've just got to let her in and trust me and Dean to look out for her. We weren't there with you when yellow eyes attacked Jess and so we'll never know if we could have saved her or not. But with Sarah it's different. I have a feeling she can really understand you, you know?"

Sam stared at Loren for a long moment "She probably thought she was going crazy," She smiled a little.

Dean entered the room with Sarah following after. Sam jumped up and looked at Sarah.

"Hey," he said. "Are you all right?"

"No, actually." She had tears in her eyes, "I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's _alone_ and found her like that."

"Thank you," Sam said sincerely and Loren and Dean nodded straight after.

"Don't think me. I'm about to call 'em right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who's killing these people?"

Dean sighed and waved at Sam to tell her the truth.

Sam looked at Sarah. "What."

"What?" Sarah looked at Sam like he was deranged.

"It's not _who_…it's _what _is killing these people."

She continued staring at him. "Sarah," Loren stepped in, "You saw that painting move didn't you?"

"No," she said, turning away from them. "No, I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world," Dean said.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy, but we think that that painting is haunted." Sam interjected.

"Tell me you're joking." She spoke fearfully.

Loren simply raised an eyebrow, "you know what you saw…now you just have to believe in it."

She looked at the floor. "God, the guys I go out with."

Loren chuckled but Sam spoke before she could say anything

"Sarah, think about it, Evelyn, the Telesca's…they both had the painting, and there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes, people die, and we're just tryin' to stop it. And that's the truth."

Sarah nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, then I guess you better show me. I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Sarah, no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous, and-" he broke off. Loren looked at Sam sadly, and Dean picked up on it. "And I don't want you to get hurt." Sam finished.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy but if you're right about this…well, me and my dad sold that painting and we might have gotten those people killed." She paused. _Wow This girl is like Sammy. These feelings of guilt when she isn't even responsible for the deaths._

"I'm not saying I'm not scared, 'cause I am scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide, either." Sarah walked to the door and looking back at Sam, she asked, "So, are we going or what?" She walked out.

Loren and Dean turned to each other dumbfounded and then Loren finally smirked. "I told you she was Winchester marriage material" Dean seemed to agree as he too said,

"Sam…Marry that girl."

Sam cracked a smile despite all the tension in the room and followed Sarah out.

* * *

The four of them were now in the living room of the mansion, looking at the painting.

"What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked.

"Well, if the spirit's changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason," Dean answered.

Loren had the picture of the painting in her hand and pointed at the razor "Its different on canvas." Sam nodded and spoke, "It's most likely the murder weapon.". Sarah joined me and examined the picture

"Hey, look at this," she said. "The painting _in_ the painting."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Loren's smirk and joined her to look at the painting in the painting. "Looks like a crypt or a mausoleum or something," Dean said. He looked closer. "There's a word on there but it's too small to see."

Loren looked around and saw an ashtray on the table nearby. She picked it up and placed it on the painting, looking through it "Merchant," she said.

"So, what, their ashes are there or somethin'?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Dean said. "Or maybe something else."

"So, we just check each graveyard until we find the one this thing is in?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam said

Oh crap. Loren closed her eyes…she was so tired and now they had to go graveyard hunting. Something struck her suddenly. "Wait. Why would the painting change to lead us to a graveyard? I mean it's almost as if the dad wants us to find the place where his ashes are…why?"

Dean shrugged and paid no mind to Loren. It seriously irritated her when he did that. She shoved him down the last couple of stairs as they made their way to the Impala.

* * *

"So, this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asked when they finally got to what seemed like the 5th grave yard of the night/morning. Loren really had no concept of time when she was sleepy.

"Not exactly. We don't get paid," Sam said.

"Well, Mazel Tov," she said. Sam was about to reply when Dean stopped and Loren banged into him unknowingly

"Geez give me some warning when you decide your legs don't work anymore" she muttered grumpily

"Over there," he said, pointing to his left and ignoring Loren's mood. There was a building, a mausoleum, with the name Merchant on the front of it.

The four walked over to it and Sam opened the door. The first thing Loren saw were cobwebs. Her eyes widened and she refused to step inside. "Nuh uh. I can deal with ghosts and dead humans, but I can't stand insects. You three go on"

Dean, Sam and Sarah came out about ten minutes later and Dean looked pissed off "Daddy Dearest isn't here," he said and now Loren was pissed off.

"Its some wild goose chase this fucking Ghost is sending us on."

"Now where do we go?" Sarah asked

"We'll search the county death certificates. Try to find out what happened to Isaiah's body." Sam answered

"How are you even gonna get through the door of the police department?" she asked curiously. _Ah she was so eager in learning the tricks of the trade_. Loren smiled and spoke, "Lying and subterfuge, mostly,"

* * *

"So, there _are_ bones to burn?" Loren asked.

"There are bones to burn," Dean confirmed.

Loren grinned and rubbed her hands. "I can't wait till this gig's up. First thing I'll do is kick back and have a nice long shower." She looked pointedly at Dean, "No Dean. I'll go first and use up all the hot water. You can wait."

Dean frowned and grumbled about what a pain in the ass she was. Loren merely chuckled and ruffled his hair as he glared at her. He made a motion to shove her but she hid behind Sam and laughed.

Sarah watched on as the three siblings laughed and talked. She understood how they survived with an occupation like the one they had…they had each other to watch their backs. She smiled softly at Sam's love for Dean and Loren and wondered if she'd ever be on the receiving end of his love.

"So, what do we do until tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Just wait," Sam said.

"Food?" Loren asked as her stomach grumbled and Dean nodded, jumping off the wall. He held his arm out for Loren to jump seeing as she was too short. Loren looked at him sheepishly as he chuckled and poked fun of her 5"4 height.

Sam made a move to jump off when Loren smacked his thigh. "Where do you think you're going? Stay here." She spoke in a tone that meant 'no arguments' and Sam looked on bemused as Lo and Dean walked towards the diner.

"So. That was subtle" Sarah grinned at Sam and he grinned back.

"Yeah she's an expert at setting me up"

Sarah raised her eyebrow and smirked at him. Sam immediately realised how that sounded and nervously spoke, "Well I mean she tries her best. I haven't actually…not since…you know.."

Sarah chuckled a little and tenderly placed her hand on his. "You don't seem the player type…so I trust you."

Sam stared deep into her eyes and nodded. _God he could get lost in those eyes if he stared any longer._

* * *

Loren took off her leather jacket as she entered the Diner. It was far too hot to be wearing that. Dean's eyes went wide as he saw her in a low cut tank top that looked like it was a second skin on her. "That's far too tight. Put your jacket back on" he protested.

Loren grunted, "It's not like any guy is gonna approach me with you looking like you'll murder anyone who talks to me" Dean glared at her but remained quiet and left to sit at the table while she ordered for them.

"I never figured you out to be a liar Louise," A voice greeted her as Loren collected her tray from the counter. She looked back to see Jake standing with an amused look on his face. Loren smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Well you didn't figure me out right, then did you?" she shot back.

"You're a mystery then…I like that." He looked her up and down and smirked in approval. Loren remembered Dean waiting at the table and frowned a little.

"Hey, I'd love to chat but my brother is back there and he's waiting. If he doesn't see me in exactly fifteen seconds he'll probably come to get me himself"

"Wow." Jake looked slightly alarmed but not scared….yet Loren thought glumly. One look at Dean and he's cower away like all the other guys.

"You didn't call last night" he stated and she shrugged, "I didn't say I would". He raised his eyebrow to which she smirked back, "I didn't specify when"

"You're right. A face to face chat is better anyway. I'll join you for breakfast if you don't mind"

Loren looked shocked but nodded after a long moment, "Your funeral" she warned and lead him to her table.

* * *

Dean hadn't stopped glaring from the second he saw Jake following me till we got out. Loren was so so so pissed off with him. She slammed the door of the Impala as she sat shotgun. Sam and Sarah were already in the back seat waiting for Dean and Lo. Dean seemed to be in a pretty crap mood too.

Sam nervously glanced between the two and asked the one question that'd set the spark, "What happened?"

"This stupid _stupid_ jerk has to ruin everything!" "Do you see how she's dressed Sammy? And then she picks up this seedy looking guy who looks like he's twenty"

They both shot off at the same time all the while glaring at each other.

"Woah woah woah." Sam intervened. "Explain better!"

Lo huffed and spoke, "Jake wanted to join me for breakfast so I introduced him to Dean" Sam cringed as she said that. He could pretty much guess what went on from there.

"Jake" Dean spat the name, "he's like twice her age Sam"

"He's not! He's 20 and I'm 17. Three years isn't anything!"

"It doesn't matter. He's arrogant and he's a right little rat I'll tell you that right now. He's a player Lo"

"I can handle him" she glared back

"No you can't. He's a smooth talker. I could tell from the second he sat down"

"Sounds to me like you're describing yourself there Dean"

That shut Dean right up and Loren too. She had only just realised what she'd said. _Oh God._ She thought back to all the guys she'd fancied and realised they were all invariably like Dean. Shit. She was doomed, that's what! Dean had a similar look of horror on his face. His sister had a _type. _And that type was the total opposite of sensible and committed. _Shit._ His job just got ten times harder...he'd have nightmares about this he just knew it.

Dean handed Sam and Sarah their to-go breakfast burgers and revved up the Impala, all the while avoiding all eye contact with Lo. He didn't have to try too hard seeing as she was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

"You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this," Sarah said as Sam and Dean began digging up the grave. _This was what, the second grave they had to dig for this case? _Lo hoped it would be the last one.

She really was getting tired of this place not to mention annoyed that Dean just couldn't get over himself and look at her. She'd accepted, in their 20 minute car ride, that the guys she liked wouldn't be in Dean's good books. Ever. However she couldn't just stop putting herself out there because Dean wouldn't approve…who was he to be the hypocrite on this anyways?

Sam looked up at Sarah and answered,

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly the first grave we've dug,"

"Still think he's a catch?" Loren muttered to Sarah and her and Sam simply shared a warm smile. Loren cheered in her head upon realising that Sarah didn't care what Sam did for a living.

"You've been a real pain in the ass, Isaiah." Dean growled as he set the dad's bones on fire.

"So, the painting is harmless now?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it should be," Sam said. "But we're gonna bury the sucker, just in case."

_Great. _Loren rolled her eyes but she knew protocall so she dragged her feet along to the Impala for another boring, tense ride where the only sounds would be Sam and Sarah quietly mutting at the back and _Cold as Ice _playing softly through the speakers.

"Keep the motor running," Sam said as he opened the door and got out with Sarah to go into the mansion.

After waiting a minute and not being able to bare the tension any longer, Dean looked at Loren and then reached over to turn the tape off. Dean cringed slightly but spoke none the less, "So short one, you got a type huh?" he used one of the many nicknames he'd given Loren as a child.

She smiled slightly at that. Dean had been a second father to her. He had raised her and meant more to her than anyone else. Even more than John. That thought always got her upset. She felt like a traitor of sorts but she couldn't help it…John just wasn't there most of the time. It was Dean. He was always there. Sure Sam was there too but then he left. He left her, their family and he went off to college. And she was angry. So angry that he just packed his bags and went off to lead some idealistic apple pie life, leaving them behind as if they didn't mean anything to him.

She knew her mind was skewing things a little but she was still a little hurt from it. Now however, he was back but the question still stuck in her mind…he said he was back for good…but what if after him and Sarah got together…he'd leave them again? Loren, like Dean wasn't one for change. She stuck to what and who she knew and she didn't stray. Sammy however was so much like Dad. _Dad._ Where was he when his family needed him?

All these thoughts gave her a head ache and she furrowed her brows in pain. Dean noticed and asked her what was going on to which she tersely replied, "Nothing. Just…thinking about…Dad."

She abruptly turned towards him and asked, "When do you think he'll show himself to us? He's been giving us co-ordinates all this time but he's just…never showed up." Dean looked mighty uncomfortable but as he was about to answer, a loud bang shook him from his thoughts.

Dean and Loren got out of the car and fled to the door trying to push it open but to no avail. Dean tried to break the door down, but it just wouldn't give.

"Dean?" Sam spoke through the door. "Hey! Is that you?"

"Yeah, you all right?" Dean's cell phone rang he answered with, "Tell me you slammed the front door."

"No, it wasn't me. I think it was the little girl"

"The girl? What girl?" Dean asked confused

Loren shouted down the phone, "The daughter?"

"Yeah, she's out of the painting. I think it might have been her all along." Sam spoke

"The Dad was looking down at her Dean! He was warning us!" Loren angrily spoke and Dean looked wide eyes at her.

He quickly snapped out of his daze, "Look, I'm trying to pick the lock, but the door won't budge."

"Well, then, break it down!"

"Okay, genius, let me grab my battering ram."

"Dean, the damn thing is coming!"

"Well, you're gonna have to hold it off until I figure somethin' out. Get some salt or iron."

"Ever heard of speaker phone Dean? God, you and technology!" Loren spoke testily as she snatched the phone from his hands"

"How are we gonna get rid of her?" she asked Sam

"I don't know. She was already cremated. There's nothin' left to burn."

"Well, then, how's she still around?" Dean asked.

"There must be somethin' else."

"Sarah says the doll might have the girl's hair. Human remains; same as bones."

"The mausoleum!" Dean and Loren said in unison and rushed to the Impala.

Loren physically cringed as Dean drove the car through the cemetery gates. _Damn the Impala was tough._

Dean barged in and went to the glass case with the doll in it. He took the gun out of his jacket and used the butt of the gun to hit the glass. Loren looked at him like he'd gone off the hook. She pulled the gun from his hands, cocked it and shot through the glass. He simply blinked as he looked at Loren. He looked embarrassed as he pulled out his lighter and set the hair on fire.

He then called Sam to make sure he was okay. Thank Heavens he was.

The adrenaline rush was amazing. It made Loren's hair stand up and her toes tingle. This was what she loved about the hunt. The feeling she got when she'd put the supernatural shit to rest. She chuckled as she looked at Dean and then full out laughed.

He grumbled about how he couldn't think clearly because he was out of his head with worry for Sammy and Loren simply hugged him. Tightly. She knew how much her and Sam meant to Dean and she was truly thankful that Dean would always be there to watch out for her.

"It's ok you know…Me going for younger versions of you…Besides, since I have you, you can sort em' right out. I fully expect you to break every bone in their body if they make me cry. Like old times." Loren grinned as she remembered Dean punching a then, 9 year old Jimmy Conway for stealing his sister's lollipop.

Dean winked at her, "Eh, titch, you know I'm always there for you."


	4. Ch 4 Some Things Don't Change

**So i've posted 4 chapters so far and i know a few people are reading this because i've gotten emails saying that a few people have listed this story as a favourite...but please I do also need to read reviews...so be nice :D it'll literally only take 1 minute **

**Thankyou and without further delay...**

**Chapter 4**

The case finished two days ago and Sammy had indeed kissed Miss Beautiful Blake. Loren stood back amazed as Dean gave Sammy a lecture on how he was going to go up there and kiss Sarah like she'd never been kissed before because that's just how Winchester men were.

He wouldn't let Sammy into the car at all and so Sam ran up the steps, knocked on the door and kissed Sarah like she'd never been kissed before. Loren had sighed and leaning on Dean, she told him he was amazing. She usually didn't stoke his ego but he had deserved it that day.

She was beginning to regret it a little now though seeing as he was still going on about it…two days later.

Loren had voted for a little shore-leave and Dean had sided with her. Sam was a little reluctant but he didn't mind too much. He knew his brother and sister were only doing this so he could open up to Sarah and give their relationship a real chance.

Yes, relationship. He'd asked Sarah out after just two dates and she had accepted saying that after what she'd been through with Sam, there was no way she was going to say anything but a 'yes'.

Loren's phone rang and she quickly picked it up. Without waiting for the other person, she started off, "Dean pick me up some waffles and tell the waitress to go heavy on the syrup. And hurry back. I'm getting bored on my own"

There was silence on the end of the line till a minute later a gruff voice spoke back, "Loren."

Loren recognized that voice all too well. Her mouth dropped open of its own accord and she was speechless for a second

"Dad!" she all but shouted down the end of the line. She heard her father's chuckle and she smiled serenely.

"How're you kiddo?"

"I'm good Dad and you? Where are you? so good to know you're safe! You are safe right? Dad answer me"

"I will if you give me time to! Stop chattering so much. Now give the phone to Sammy" he spoke sternly but good naturedly.

Loren's brows creased and she bit her lip. How the hell was she going to explain this to her dad? He hated it when her brothers left her alone and he warned them never to leave her by herself. "Err..he's in the bathroom. He'll be out in a…while. He ate something weird last night. He's been throwing up since"

"Oh. Ok well tell your brothers I'll be there soon"

"Soon! When soon! Like now soon? How do you know where I am?" she panicked a little.

If her dad busted her alone then he'd give her brothers and her hell. She shuddered. He'd probably send her back to the roadhouse or worse…make her go back to school. She was thankful he hadn't picked up on it yet that she was supposed to be in school now.

Loren left school the minute Dean told her about Dad missing. It wasn't like she was planning to go to college anyway. So what good would graduating do when she was out exorcising demons?

As usual John Winchester put his phone down abruptly and cut the call. Loren hated it when he acted like he didn't have time for his family. She called Dean's phone and yelled a good 5 minutes when it went straight to answer phone. She warned him that dad was coming and he had to get his ass to the motel right this minute.

She then called sam but it went straight to answer phone too. She huffed and jumped back on the bed. If their Dad got here faster than her brothers…they were all screwed.

The door burst open ten minutes later and Dean rushed in looking like he woke up from the dead.

"You can remove your shades now Agent K, you're indoors"

Dean scowled at Loren but groaned at the sound of the tv. "Too loud…where's Sam?"

"With Sarah. Still. She has him whipped." Loren chuckled a little.

"figured he'd be the pansy" dean grumbled as he fell back onto his bed.

"Dad called huh?" he asked Loren and she nodded.

"He's…fine. He seemed ok." She seemed a little irritated and Dean could only sigh. He knew what was going through her head. She was happy her dad was ok. Extremely happy that he was coming to see them but she must have resented him a little for making his children worry so much about him. He'd vanished 7 months without a trace and all of a sudden he calls and says he'll be 'there' soon?

"You know, I bet he didn't forget your birthday. I bet he thought of you all Dad. He probably even bought you a present. He'll give it to you when he comes back."

Loren snorted and looked at him. "Yeah. Only, he'll hand it to you and tell you to give it to me. And miraculously it'll be exactly what I want. Almost as if I had told him I wanted him to buy me that. And then later in the day when I see him, he won't even mention anything about the present right Dean?"

Dean looked uncomfortable and Loren shook her head, "You've been doing this for me and Sammy since you were 10 Dean. And we both love you for it…but we're old enough now you know? So you don't have to pretend anymore like we're the perfect family. Besides this isn't about my birthday or yours or Sam's. This is about when you were in hospital. I called him like a hundred times Dean. Both Sam and I did. We went out of our mind with worry, Dean, but he wasn't there for us. He didn't even return the call forget about actually showing up. And now all of a sudden he's returning – I'm telling you Dean, he's probably returning to tell us he's found some shit on The Demon or something."

"Hey, now you don't go off about Dad ok? He has a job…"

"And so do we, Dean! But how come we always manage to at least call each other often, if we're apart, or send a package even if we're a hundred miles away from each other?"

Dean looked pissed but Loren suspected it was half from being beaten in an argument and half from failing to convince himself that John wasn't at fault.

Sam burst into the room, red in the face and panting. "Dad here yet?" He asked as he fell on the couch. Loren shook her head. "I heard shouting" Sam continued

"Just me and Dean-o having a disagreement. Guess what Sammy, I'm pissed at Dad a little"

"But that doesn't mean you can join in and have a go at him ok?" Dean cut in and Loren rolled her eyes. "We all love him Dean. And we're all very happy he'll be here soon" Sam said. Loren nodded and smiled

"Well isn't that a nice thing to hear?" a fourth voice interjected and Sam, Dean and Loren turned to face the door. Loren had the biggest grin on her face that Dean had seen in the last 6 months. She jumped up from bed and ran straight into John Winchester hugging him tightly.

"Baby girl" John hugged her back tightly. John had a hollow look in his eyes as he looked down at his daughter but it quickly disappeared as he remembered his sons were in the room too. He looked up immediately and grinned at them. They came forward and hugged him tightly and just like that, the Winchester family were together again.

* * *

"The colt?" Sam asked curiously. His laptop was already out and he was searching in Goolge.

"It's a gun. Rumoured to be able to kill any demon, any supernatural being. Everything except the devil and angles themselves."

"That's if there are any angels" Loren scoffed as she finished her lunch.

"Always be…"

"On the lookout for something new, Cause if it surprises you, then it has a greater chance of killing you. Yes dad I know" Loren rolled her eyes and finished his saying.

John merely raised an eyebrow. "I leave you for 6 months and you've picked up sass?"

"7." Loren sharply replied but avoided eye contact. Dean coughed and spoke, trying to divert an argument he could sense brewing.

"So you found this gun? And we're gonna use it to kill the demon right. The one that killed mom"

John's eyes hardened. "Yes son. I have it but I'm going alone."

"What? No dad. We're in this together. We've all waited for this moment for so long…you're not going without us and don't you dare say that we'll only slow you down. Sam, Loren and I are more than capable hunters. We've got your back dad. Trust us."

Sam spoke angrily and John looked at him with hard eyes. "You're right. We're family and we'll do this together. Get up and start packing. I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes"

"Wait what? Dad what's the plan? Where are we going?" unsurprisingly Sam spoke again.

"Just follow me boy" John left the room without a glance back. Loren stared open mouthed at the open door. _Wow. Dad hasn't changed one bit. _She was going to keep shut though.

She was afraid that if she opened her mouth to argue then he'd just send her away proclaiming she was too young and it was too dangerous. She hated it when her father did that; when he made her feel like she was 11 all over again.

"Sam, don't start now. Just trust him and follow on ok? Don't start an argument" Dean, always the mediator, stepped in to calm Sam down. Loren just nodded and supported Dean. She really didn't want to see her brother and Dad argue just an hour after her father returned. Sam huffed and Loren assumed he left the room to call up Sarah.

She and Dean began packing their things; it didn't take long at all. They had very few personal belongings; they fit into two duffle bags at most and there were arms in the boot of the car.

Loren and Dean were waiting by the Impala when Sam joined them with a scowl on his face. "Sarah not take it well?" Loren guessed but Sam shook his head,

"No, she's fine with it. She asked me where I was going and I couldn't tell her. She asked me how we were going to find the demon and guess what! I couldn't tell her…cause I don't know it myself!"

"Sam…" Dean started but Sam interrupted

"No dean! He can't treat us like children anymore! You're turning 26 in a few months, I'm 22 and Loren…well she's still a kid but you get the point"

"Hey!" Loren shot up, annoyed. "I'm not a kid…17 doesn't mean kid!"

"What, don't you trust me Sammy?" John once again came out of the blue, voice booming. Loren jumped a little and placed a hand on her chest as she turned around to face her father.

"You've gotta stop doing that Dad" she muttered but she didn't think anyone heard her. They were all too tense waiting for what Sam would say.

Sam opened his mouth but Dean shoved him back and glared at him. Sam jerked open the impala door and got in, slamming it shut much to Dean's displeasure. Loren was about to follow suit but John spoke again, "Get in with me kid"

"Why?"

He stared at her for a bit, "Because I said so." She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She shared a long look with dean, nodded and then followed into her dad's car.

Things were silent between John and Loren for a while and Loren knew exactly why. He didn't want to risk starting an argument with her about school, so he couldn't talk about that and truth be told, he simply didn't know how to talk to his kids anymore. Dean was who he could talk most with because Dean used to be with him a lot.

Loren was always too young to carry around on trips so he used to leave her at the roadhouse with Ellen and her girls; and Sam…well him and Sam always butted heads. They were too alike for their own good. Finally he sucked in a deep breath and asked, "So how are things with you?"

"Fine. How are things with you?" Loren's tone was sharper than she had wished but she couldn't help the anger seeping out of her.

"There's no need to be sarcastic Loren Emma." Oh the middle name. Loren rolled her eyes; he only ever used her middle name when he was serious.

"Things are…fine Dad." She sighed and slumped in her seat. She glanced at the rear view mirror and saw the Impala following close. "The three of us work well together you know?"

"Really?" Dad sounded apprehensive about that.

Loren frowned a little; she knew her Dad didn't approve of her hunting with the boys. He'd always pushed her to be more academic so she could have a better life. She supposed it was because he felt duty bound to always look out for the better things in life for her simply because there was a dull nagging in his heart that she wasn't his daughter.

She was the daughter of two rich hunters who died when she was a kid and so it was only right that she one day grow up and claim her parent's fortune and go back to the 'family business'. Bullshit. Loren didn't agree. She refused to be seen as anyone less than a Winchester and in her view…no one was above a Winchester.

Silence filled the car again.

"You've really grownup huh. Into a beautiful girl none the less." John took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She smiled faintly, "Thanks."

"Dean and Sam always watch out for you, right?" Loren raised her eyebrows and swallowed. She could see _exactly_ where this conversation was heading. Her father knew all too well Dean's lifestyle when it came to women and he was always afraid that Loren would follow in Dean's footsteps as she did with other things

"Yep. A little too much, if you ask me" She shrugged casually.

"I'm sure the boys notice how beautiful you are." Dad said. _Here it comes_ Loren waited and mentally counted down in her head…_3,2,1_

"Any boyfriends?" John asked trying to sound casual. Loren smirked, _like clockwork._

"I don't do boyfriends." She saw her Dad cringe slightly and suddenly realised the double meaning of her words. _Ha! Let him suffer for a little_ she thought evilly and the car was silent again.

"You're…uh…being safe right?" he looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon and she started laughing. Loudly.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, Loren spoke, "Dad I haven't been on so much as a date in five months. Any time a guy looks at me, Sam's arm goes around me and suddenly Dean's standing in front of me looking all menacing. So, no, nothing happens; All the boys run away instantly." Relief washed over John's face and then he glared at his daughter briefly.

Loren's phone rang and she picked up without looking at the caller id. She knew who it'd be from.

"Are you fighting yet? Tell me you're not fighting. What's happened? Did he say anything? Ask anything?" Dean frantically asked and Loren turned around to look at him driving while talking on the phone.

Sam was giving him hell for doing just that. Loren laughed. "Yeah Dean. Dad asked if I was having sex and I said I was banging at least three guys from every town we've passed by."

The look on Dean's face was priceless as he pressed on the breaks of the Impala and swerved the car to a halt. Loren was laughing out loud at his expense while Dean just sat there looking shit scared. Even John had a faint smile on his face. It had been too long since he'd last seen Loren laugh.

"Stop messing with your brother." John scolded and shook his head.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I told him the truth – that you're an over protective butt-faced big brother who scared off Jake just like you scare off every other guy"

* * *

"Lawrence! We're in freaking Lawrence!" Sam shouted as Dean drove past a sign post. Fricking demon knows exactly how to push our buttons. Dean nodded and gripped his steering wheel tighter as he drove past the cemetery where their mom was berried.

He stopped the car finally near a plot of land just beside the cemetery. John and Loren were waiting there for them.

"So what're we gonna do now?" Dean asked as he got out of the Impala.

"A summoning ritual" John spoke with a far away voice, his eyes gazing towards the cemetery. All his children knew how much he missed Mary and how much he still loved her. He cleared his throat and opened the trunk of the car. "I've got the ingredients and the crystals here. We summon him and then shoot the bastard."

"It'll be that easy?" Sam asked and john nodded.

"But we have to be careful. Demons can possess people at the drop of a hat so don't lose your protection bracelets understand!" All three nodded and helped John set out the ingredients and draw a devil's trap. Loren was well versed in latin and was reading through the ritual.

Her eyes widened as she read a paragraph. "Dad! Have you read this?" she choked out.

"not now doll…I'm busy"

"No dad seriously. Look at this!" she thrust the book at John and he crinkled his brow as he read it. Then slowly he clenched his hands and gritt his teeth.

"Will either of you tell me what it is already?" Dean asked agitatedly

"It says we have to place some of the remains or a part of the victim's body in the centre to summon a particular demon. It's the only way to summon it."

Dean and Sam stiffened at this and looked ready to hit something.

"The demon is drawn to the bond that was created when it caused the death of its victim." John gruffly muttered. The four Winchesters stared at Mary's grave with a sick look on their faces.

"No dad" Dean resolutely shook his head. "We're not doing that. We're not digging up mom's grave! There's got to be another way" his voice was raised and John nodded firmly.

"Wait. It say's victim right? Well…Sam was in the room with the demon so he must have been a victim of the demon's attack right? So can't we try to use Sam's hair or something instead of mom's?" Loren asked as she flicked through the pages of the book looking for any passage saying that this couldn't be done.

John sucked in a breath and nodded. "It's worth a try but we don't know what demons we'll summon here"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused. He looked proudly at Loren. "It's a brilliant idea…what are the risks here?"

"Sam has been in contact with how many supernatural beings throughout his life, exactly Dean? Placing a part of him in that circle will summon every single one of them here."

Dean, Sam and Loren's eyes widened at the thought. Right since they were children they've had incidents where demons, witches, poltergeists, warlocks and whatever not had come into contact with Sam. It would be extremely dangerous to summon all of them at once, that too from hell. They'd be monstrously pissed off.

"What do we do now?" Loren muttered

"We gather all the hunters we know here and proceed with the plan"

"What? Sam are you crazy? We don't even know how many things are going to come pay us a visit and you want to have a little gathering and risk everyone's lives here!" Dean shouted at him

"What is wrong with you? Are you so angry over Jessica's death that you want to risk so many people's lives over it just to get to the demon, Sammy?" Loren asked shocked

"This isn't just about Jessica! It's about mom too! It's about everything we've suffered so far. It's about our lost childhood, it's about all the fights we've ever had…don't you see! Everything comes back to this demon. It ruined all our lives" Sam shouted back.

"Sam's right. It's for Mary. It's for the life I couldn't give you three. It's for what was stolen from us."

"If killing this demon means risking my family's lives then I won't agree to it. Family comes first! You forget about that dad? Just like you forgot about us when you were away all this time?" Dean shouted back and suddenly everything went quiet. Sam looked shocked at Dean's outburst at their Dad.

John looked taken aback too, "I'm not too keen on that tone of yours but what you're saying is right. Family always comes first. That's why we're taking precautions. No arguments."

Dean kicked dirt and stormed back to the impala with Loren in tow.


	5. Ch 5 Dreams That Haunt

**This is a slightly shorter update than normal but i'm submitted in earlier than my usual updates so it should be ok till next time :)**

**Please do continue to review my lovely readers...**

**Chapter 5**

Four days later and Bobby, Ellen, Dean, Sam, John, Ash and Loren were standing at their assigned positions in the field. Several devil's traps were drawn and camouflaged so as to trap demons unknowingly. Bottles of holy water, salt bags, pure iron and guns with rock salt shells were carried around by each hunter. John had already warned them all that the colt only had three bullets and that he'd only be using em' for the son of a bitch that killed Mary all those years ago.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Loren to be here john?" Ellen asked anxiously as she stared at Loren on the other side of the field with dean.

"Jo should be here too. She's 23 isn't she? Why do you keep her hidden all the time? You shouldn't be so afraid"

"Easy for you to say. You're a mad man willing to risk his children's lives all the time" she replied scathingly

"And you're a mother too scared to let her daughter step out of the roadhouse. The girl will never stop her whining unless she experiences a hunt. Besides, Lor's in safe hands. She's got her brothers and her father watching her back"

"And me" Ellen nodded

John sighed and handed over a letter to Ellen, "If I don't make it out today…give this to my children."

_

* * *

_

Fuck Sam! Could you have anymore evil shit pissed off at you?

Loren counted about 20 evil beings attacking them in the field. The summoning ritual meant that they had to stay for as long as someone was muttering the chant and it was her job to do so. She rolled her eyes and thought of how she should have seen it coming.

Of course her dad would give her the piss easy 'safe' job that required her to hid up in a tree and read out of a book. She was worried. So so so worried for her brothers, her father and Bobby, Ash, Ellen; they were all family too. She continued muttering the chant but what she saw made her pause for a second. Sam was being thrown across the field, his back thudded against a tree across from her and a sickening crunch of bones could be heard.

Dean was being pummelled to the floor by another demon. You see, John had expected witches and poltergeists and wendigoes to come back but that wasn't the case. Demons came back. 20 of them. Who knew that going to hell meant turning into a demon? So salt was useless and so was iron and the guns they all had. The only thing they could use was the holy water, the devil's traps, their charm bracelets, latin and their fists.

All the demons came in possessed meat suits but right now Loren could care less. Family came first. She jumped off the tree hurriedly, scratching her arm in the process. A large gash starting from her wrist and going up to her elbow appeared and blood oozed out but she paid no notice.

Still muttering the chant, she went up behind the demon fighting Dean and laid punches on him. Dean, seeing Loren on the field, quickly got up and tried to push her away. "Go! You'll be safer there!"

Loren pointed at Sam and Dean turned around. His eyes widened and he rushed towards yellow eyes. Loren stuck a knife into the human's gut and he fell back to the floor, unconscious, with the demon trapped in the meat suit. She didn't seem to have a conscience when it came to her brothers' or her father's life. She followed after Dean, to yellow eyes and the second she stepped within a five meter radius of him he dropped both Sam and Dean from the tree and focused on her.

He grinned evilly and left the meat suit in a wave of thick black smoke. Loren saw him coming right at her and in her life she'd never felt so scared.

Dean and John watched in horror as Loren's eyes opened and her once blue orbs were now a sickly yellow. "Whoops!" The demon spoke in Loren's voice. It sent a chill down everyone's backs. "Looks like little Winchester ripped her charm when she came to rescue her brother" The voice was sickly sweet and sent ripples of fear through John's body.

"You leave my baby girl alone!" he roared as he pointed the colt at the demon. Now that there was no one chanting, the other demons had left and only Azazel remained. Bobby and Ellen were injured and Ash was unconscious in a corner.

"Oh Johnny boy" Loren circled him like he was her prey and she was the predator. She spoke in a cold, detached voice, "What're you going to do? Are you gonna shoot me? Remember, you kill me and you kill your daughter too"

The demon cackled, "You think you can defeat me? Azazel! No. you'll never kill me Johnny". John's hand wavered but he cocked the gun.

Dean's eyes widened as he stepped forward and pleaded with his Dad. "Dad no! What are you doing! This is Loren! You can't...you just can't dad!"

"Oh Dean, show a little faith in your father. Of course he won't shoot his baby girl. Just my luck that you brought her here and the stupid shit left her charm behind." With a flick of Loren's arm John and Dean went flying back and were pinned to a tree. The colt fell out of John's hand and landed with a soft thud on the muddy ground. A thin cut appeared across both their foreheads that sent blood trickling down the sides of their faces.

"Aw Dean, she's calling your name…shouting it. She's asking you to help her. Too bad you're incapable of doing it! That's what you are Dean. You're useless. The one time someone in your family needs you, you can't help. No wonder Daddy dearest always abandons you. Truth is Dean, once John is dead and I finish off Loren, you'll have no one. Sam will leave like he always does; he'll embrace his destiny! And then what of you Dean?"

Loren menacingly laughed as she punched dean in the gut.

"Oh Sammy boy has a great destiny John. He'll be my child. My demon child. The ruler of the world! A prophecy was written about him you know? Centuries ago…he has many things to fulfil…evil of such greatness…really, I don't know why he was born to you John; a lousy, pathetic father who never saw any potential in his sons, much less his daughter. No matter…I'm sure you'll miss her plenty after she's dead"

"You fuckin' hurt her and I'll rip your guts out! I'll kill you I swear!" Dean yelled and attempted to lunge forward to tackle Loren but Azazel was too powerful. Dean swallowed as his eyes watered. This couldn't be the end. It just couldn't. He wouldn't allow it to be the way he died, or the way Loren and Sam and their dad died. He wouldn't fail them. It was his god damn job to look after them and he wouldn't fail. Not at this.

Loren's hand wrapped across Dean's neck and she started choking him. Dean's air supply was fast cutting out and as the pressure on his wind pipe increased, he grew bluer in the face.

Suddenly the hand was yanked away and a flood of oxygen entered his lungs as he took a deep breath. He fell to the floor along with John and they both looked up to see Sam with the colt in his hands and Loren lying on the ground. Her leg had been shot and all three Winchesters watched helplessly as blood poured out of the wound.

Loren's eyes flickered back to their blue colour and she frantically spoke, "Kill him! Get him out of me!" Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall, "Please Sam please! I don't want to live if he makes me kill all three of you. He's still in here Sam. Shoot me now!"

She looked at John and spoke, "Dad! You understand right? Killing the demon is so important! I'll die anyway if you don't kill him now. You can end this all Dan; Just shoot me! I'm begging you Sam, Dad, end this once and for all. For Jessica, for Mom!" she shouted.

She gasped and her mouth opened wide as thick black smoke flooded but it didn't get very far. As the demon tried to escape, it got sucked back to the tree. Dean spat blood from his mouth and grinned as he shoved away the foliage from under the tree to reveal a devil's trap

A loud scream echoed throughout the field as Azazel realised he was trapped in the circle, in his true demon form. An ugly monster took shape and John, taking the Colt from Sam's hand, cocked it back and pointed it straight to Azazel's head. "It ends here. Now"

"You don't understand. You foolish humans never will. You can't see potential when it's staring at you in your face! Sam is meant for bigger things…killing me will not change his destiny." Azazel pleaded

"We Winchesters make our own destiny" Saying that, John pulled the trigger and shot him right in the middle of his forehead.

He dropped to his knees as he cried and laughed at the same time. He lifted Loren in his arms and hugged his sons in victory. They couldn't believe it was all over. Everything was over now. Loren sagged back into Dean as she struggled to stay awake. "Dad, we have to take her to the hospital now" were the last words she heard as she surrendered into darkness

* * *

Sam had never felt so lost in his life. He felt guilt seeping through every pore of his skin, pain, anger, shame. It was all too much. He got out of the Impala, limping and started shouting till his throat went raw. He had just shot his sister in the leg an hour ago and now, as she was being taken to the hospital the Impala was run over by a truck. He threatened the demon possessing the man, with the colt and it flew away like the coward it was.

Sam was going out of his mind. He was crying now frantically trying to pull his sister out of the car. Her body was contorted in such an ugly way that it frightened him so very much. He moved towards Dean and tried to shake him awake but it didn't seem like it was working. His dad looked the worst of all. He was in the driver's seat and seemed to take the brunt of the accident. His head looked bashed in and there was just blood everywhere.

The siren of the ambulance was the last thing he heard as he too fell unconscious from the loss of blood.

* * *

Dean's first conscious thought was about Loren. How was his doll? He remembered her being shot and Azazel dying. He remembered how happy everyone was…and then he remembered the car accident. Demon. Had to be. He reckoned all three Winchester men saw the blackening of the driver's eyes as the truck ran straight into the Impala.

"Sam! Sam! Loren! Dad!" Dean yelled as he tried to take off the multiple tubes stuck to him. He didn't succeed as a nurse quickly pushed him back to his bed. He dissolved to a fit of coughing and she had to give him an injection to put him back to sleep. She looked at him sadly; this was the third time he'd woken up screaming and coughing.

Sam had healed the quickest. A broken arm and a deep wound to his thigh; he was up in a week. Dean had worse injuries and Loren was even worse…but worst of all was Dad. He…he was dead. When the doctors first told him about his Dad, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to just stop breathing. It should have been him that died if anyone.

He was the one who went along with the stupid plan and released a hoard of demons on earth. He was the one that shot Loren. He was responsible for this. He should have died instead of Dad. He felt guilty. Every fibre of his being ached as he thought back to what Azazel had said. Yes. Sam was awake when Azazel told his father and Dean about his 'destiny'. This was all because of him.

His family had to suffer so much because he was some freak born to them. Mary died because of him and now John. How would he ever be able to face Dean and Loren?

"Mr. McGillycudi…your brother is awake. He has calmed down since this morning but I suggest you don't strain him too much" Sam sharply nodded and entered the room.

"Sammy" Dean's voice was rough but the relief in his voice was clearly heard. He closed his eyes for a long minute as he just held Sam's arm for a while. It felt good to see Sam and to feel him alive. It reassured him. It was a bloody miracle they all got out of this alive and unscathed. He smiled softly as he looked up at his brother but his smile wasn't returned. Sam looked drained out, like he had the life sucked out of him.

He looked at Dean with such sorrow filled eyes that it immediately sent little red flags shooting up in his head.

"Sam. Where's Loren? And Dad? Where are they? They're ok aren't they! Sammy!" Dean's voice rose and Sam tried calming him down.

"Loren's fine, Dean. She's resting. She's suffered a lot but its not gonna kill her. She's our little sister right? She's tough, tougher than you think. She can survive anything." Sam's eyes watered and a tear fell, "But Dad…he didn't make it Dean."

And that single sentence was enough to crush Dean.

* * *

Dean closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he sat beside Loren's bed. She was still asleep but it was nothing to worry about according to the doctors. Sam had gone to get them both coffees and sandwiches. Dean stared at his feet thinking of how to tell his sister that their father had died. It'd been three days since Sam had told him and frankly he wasn't dealing too well. He was far too quiet but then again Sam was different too.

The two of them just sat in Loren's room mostly and stared at her hoping she'd wake up any moment but then dreading it the next. If she woke up, they'd have to tell her and it'd break her heart all over again. She was way too young for a life like this.

Dean closed his eyes and dropped his head back in the chair as he remembered a strange dream he'd had just before he woke up. His Dad was in it and he seemed to talk to Dean like he knew exactly what had just happened and what was going to happen.

Frankly the on goings of that dream disturbed Dean even today. He remembered it like it was something real; like it had actually happened and the more he thought about it, the less he thought of it as a dream. He recollected what happened in his dream for the hundredth time…

"_Dean! Dean wake up…wake up my son! You have to listen to me" Dean's face crinkled as he woke up from his drug induced slumber and came face to face with a very worn down looking John Winchester. _

"_Dad?" He asked in a strained voice_

"_Son listen, I don't have long. This isn't a dream"_

"_Of course it's not" Dean muttered and tried sitting up_

"_No, no. It is a dream. You're dreaming but it's real" John looked crazed as he tried to explain things to Dean_

_Dean shook his head and looked around the room. Everything seemed fuzzy and not quite right. Like, all the details were missing and it appeared to all just be one big blur._

"_Son! I had to ask a reaper for a special favour before she took me away. I only have 3 minutes left now. Stop fiddling! I need to tell you something important"_

"_Reaper?" Dean panicked. He knew reapers only visited the dead or the dying which meant John was either dying or that he was already dead._

"_I don't have time to explain! You have to listen to me. Everything Azazel said was true. He wasn't lying son. I've suspected things for a while now. You, Sam and Loren are…a key of sorts to the bigger picture. You have to stick together son. I'm…no longer going to be there and you need to do what you do best Dean; you need to look after your siblings."_

_This was happening all too fast for Dean. Being told that his father was dead…by his own father and that he and his siblings were some sort of key. He looked into John's eyes to see them tear up_

"_I'm so proud of you Son. So proud. You've grown up to be a fine young man. You've been a better father than me to Loren and Sam." John looked down at his hands and then looked back to Dean, "I'm sorry Dean. Sorry I couldn't give you the life you and your brother and sister deserved. I love you son. Very much." _

_He stared at Dean a moment longer but then gripped his shoulder and spoke softly, "I know you love your brother…but when the times comes…if the time comes and Sam goes…out of control, then you'll have to do what's right Dean." Dean's eyes widened as John finished talking. _

_"What? That's insane and what key crap are you talking about?" Dean started but John interrupted, _

_"Ipswich. It's all in a letter. You'll find out soon enough." There was a pause and then he continued, "Family comes first Dean, but if you can't help Sam, then you've gotta save Loren. Go to Ipswich. There you'll find people who'll need you just as much as you'll need them but watch out son. Some people can be very deceitful… I can't stay any longer Dean. The reaper is coming." _

_Dean looked fearfully as John started fading away but not before his parting words, "Dean…you may have to kill Sam. Be prepared for that."_

Dean's eyes shot open as the dream ended and he came face to face with Sam. He stared at him like he'd just seen a ghost but swallowed and looked away. Sam was pretty oblivious to all this…he had his own problems to be concerned about. He was wallowing in self guilt and so he didn't seem to notice much these days; he handed a take out bag to Dean and sat on the chair next to him.


	6. Ch 6 From John

**Ok so this is a slightly shorter chapter but I don't think i could have furthered the plot anymore than this in this chapter. I'll update sooner this time :) Meanwhile...please do keep reviewing (Y)**

**Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed. **

**Here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

Loren stared out the window and watched as the rain poured from the sky in reckless abandon. The ground was muddy and emitted a musky, earthy smell that would have cheered her up had she been visiting uncle Bobby's under different circumstances.

She'd been sitting on the window ledge for the past hour, clutching a letter and constantly arguing with herself in her mind if she was ready to open the letter and read it. She didn't think it was something she should do on her own; or rather she didn't think it was something she _could _do on her own. Taking in a deep breath, she got off the ledge and headed to the kitchen where Dean and Sam were at.

It had been a week since she'd gotten out of hospital but her, Dean and Sam had only arrived at Bobby's two days ago. The first thing they did was arrange a burial ceremony for their Dad next to their mom's grave in Lawrence. T

hey'd stayed there for a good four days, visited the old house, the cemetery and reminisced. Yet till now she hadn't seen either brother shed a tear for their lost father. _That_ certainly wasn't good.

Dean had stopped talking unless he was being spoken to and even then his replies would be extremely limited. Sam had started creating a folder of hunts to go after but hadn't dared yet speak to Dean about starting hunting again and Loren? Loren was stuck in the middle. She didn't know what to do. This was Dean's job; he was always the one to take care of her and Sammy; he was always the makeshift father but she realised that now it was her turn.

She needed to take care of her brothers for she was the first to come to terms with their father's death. She guessed it was because she realised that john's aim in life was achieved – Azazel was finally dead and his children were safe; Sam was safe; so he died in peace. She also guessed that getting over her father's death had a lot to do with spending nights in the garage bawling at the sight of the mangled Impala that looked so broken that it gave her nightmares. She let her feelings out…neither of her brothers did that.

Sam was being obsessive and hardly getting any sleep and Dean was silent. They couldn't deal simply because they didn't know how to…and it was her duty to help them.

She cleared her throat as she entered the kitchen and unsurprisingly only Bobby looked at her – Bobby. He was trying his hardest, bless him, to get the boys back to normal but they just wouldn't listen.

"I…have a letter from Dad. Ellen gave it to me yesterday when she came to visit. She said Dad gave it to her the night we killed Azazel"

Two pairs of eyes shot up at this and for a second she felt as if everything was ok…her brothers were making eye contact with her and it felt _so _good.

"I haven't opened it yet…I want us to do it together. As a family" she finished sharply and watched as Dean's eyes dropped to the floor with guilt. She frowned; she hadn't meant to make him feel guilty. She needed to make him feel needed. Walking forward she held his hand and Sam's.

"I can't do this without the two of you" she softly whispered and both brothers nodded at her. Bobby quietly excused himself and let the three siblings have their moment with each other.

_Loren,_

_I'm not good at this, at telling my children how I feel or what I think and you know it best of all. I've always just barked orders. Dean's been the obedient one and Sam the rebellious one but you love, you've been the thread that held us all together and so I know that if I die tonight, I can trust that you'll look after your brothers and keep them from falling apart. _

_I love you all dearly and I'm so so sorry I couldn't give each of you the life you deserved but I was helpless. I was so consumed in my desire to kill the demon responsible for all this and I still am. I'm sorry that this will never change. I'll never be able to rest until The demon is dead and so I must ask with a heavy heart that you go after that son of a bitch and you finish him for me if I have failed to do so tonight._

_If you're reading this letter then it means I'm not alive…or that you've just gone through my things and found it._

Loren chuckled a little as she read that part out loud and a faint smile graced Sam's face

_...I've kept many secrets from you three that you've all eventually found out about…all except one and this one, I leave in this letter. _

Loren's voice cracked in anticipation as she read this and Dean's head shot up. Maybe Dad would finally tell them about the whole destiny crap? About his bizarre dream? He pulled the letter from Loren's grasp and continued reading it out loud.

…_I've never told you about your parents and you all thought that it was because you never asked me any questions. I was happy, Loren, when you refused to ask or know about your biological parents because I wasn't ready to tell you the truth or lie to you; not about this. _

_You see Loren, your mother's name was Rose Cooper and she was a fellow hunter. She became a good friend of mine and accompanied me on a couple of hunts back when you weren't even born. On one such hunt…we got a little carried away and crossed the line of friendship but your mother knew that I'd never have more than platonic feelings for her so she left that morning. She just disappeared and I didn't hear from her for another year. _

_I met her again at Ellen's roadhouse; she was there looking as radiant as ever with a wedding band on her hand and a baby in her arms. She introduced me to her husband, Jack Masters and then later that night she told me something that brought me great joy as well as regret. She told me that you were my daughter, not Jack's. _

Loren's breath hitched as Dean read that and unknowingly tears streamed down her face.

_She told me Jack knew from the beginning that the child she carried in her was of another hunter's and he was absurdly alright with it. Jack and Rose loved each other very much and I was happy too. Both of them were going to quit hunting so they could raise you. _

_You see, Rose came from a wealthy family- old blood from Massachusetts so she planned to retreat to her home town with Jack to raise you right. I was so happy that at least one of my children would live a life separate from hunting. But that happiness only lasted for five more months. Ellen called me and told me how a demon tracked your parents down and killed them but you were hidden from his sights and saved. _

_I knew what I had to do honey, I had to take you in but for the life of me I couldn't claim you as my own. To do so would tarnish Jack's memory and he was so good to you and your mother. He deserved you more than I did. _

_From that day on there were many times while you were growing up that I thought I'd tell you that you really were a Winchester but I didn't think it mattered anymore, you were already going by the name of Loren Winchester and I just wanted some part of Jack and Rose to stay with you, so I didn't tell you. _

_I'm sorry baby girl; I just didn't think it mattered. Everyone already accepted you as a Winchester and your brothers would easily rough up anyone who disagreed._

_I want you to do something for me Loren. I want you to go visit your mother's hometown and meet her father; your grandfather. He's still alive and he knows all about what we do. I want you to take your brothers with you and spend some time there…he'll have something important to tell you. Go to Ipswich, Cooper Manor. _

_Consider this as my last wish and baby girl, look after your brothers; especially Dean. Tell them I love them and that they should never forget, Family comes first._

_Your Father_

Ipswich. That single word sent Dean's heart racing. He remembered his dream all too clearly and now he knew for sure that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination – it was real. As real as he, himself was. His eyes narrowed, something was going to happen at Ipswich and he'd be damned if he let hi siblings anywhere near there.

Shoving his chair back, he shouted at Loren and Sam, "We're not going" and then he stormed out of the room.

Loren looked shocked at his behaviour. Something was wrong…very wrong. The fire she'd seen in her brother's eyes – it was something she'd never seen before. Such raw anger scared her a little, to be honest.

This was too much to handle even for her. Finding out something so crucial; John was indeed her father and then her brother getting angry and leaving; all sorts of doubts sprang up in her mind. Tears continued furiously falling down her face as she shot up and ran to her room upstairs. Sam sat there in the middle taking it all in and for the first time since his dad died, his eyes started watering.

His family was falling apart and he couldn't do anything about it.

She was so confused. Did Dean hate her now? Was he so angry that their father had slept with another woman and she was the result of it? Did he honestly think their dad was celibate or something? No...it couldn't have been that…maybe it was because he suspected that Dad had feelings for Rose. Loren frowned as silent tears continued streaming down her face; all she was trying to do was bring their family together.

Wiping away her tears furiously, she got up and went to confront Dean. It'd been two hours since he stormed off and she thought it'd be enough time for him to cool down.

Sam watched as Lo slammed the kitchen door and left the house. His eyes widened, he knew she was looking for Dean and he followed on after. Perhaps a confrontation now was not the best thing.

"Lo! Lo wait!"

"What?" Loren spat as she stopped and turned around

"Just…leave him be. You know how he gets…"

"No! I won't Sam. He's been brooding to himself all week and I'm sick of it. He has no right to get angry at me. It wasn't my fault!" she yelled and Sam was taken aback.

"What? why would he be angry at you?"

"Oh gee I don't know; maybe because Dad slept with another woman and had me!"

"Woah. Where did that come from? I didn't even think of that and I'm sure neither did he. He's upset 'cause dad wrote you a letter and not him probably. Or maybe it's just 'cause dad was brought up. You know he just completely avoids anything to do with dad…"

Loren shook her head profusely and carried on towards Dean. She stopped the instant she saw him pick up a sledge hammer and start hitting the Impala. Her jaw hung open; she'd never seen him this angry.

Her and Sam just stood there and watched as Dean thrashed cars around him for about 10 minutes. It brought tears to her eyes as she once again thought that she was the reason he was so upset. Taking a deep breath she approached a now calm Dean as he fell to the ground, his head buried in his arms.

Her heart broke at how vulnerable he looked and despite all her anger at him she sat next to him and pulled him into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and silently sobbed, holding onto her as if she was about to die in front of him any minute.

"Shh it's ok…we're here. Sam and I…we're never going to leave you. We're here." Sam joined Dean and Loren on the ground and put his large arms around Loren as she cried along with Dean.

* * *

Bobby watched from the window as the three remaining Winchesters hugged each other and finally cried. He was getting tired of walking on eggshells around each of them. He felt a surge of anger at the late John Winchester as he read the letter he wrote to Loren.

He knew Loren wouldn't mind him reading it…she wouldn't have left it on the kitchen table otherwise. He shook his head at the thought of John. He was a good man; a good husband and even a good father but sometimes he just didn't know when to say what.

Bobby thought John should have told Loren years ago that he was her real father…not cower away from the truth. Bobby knew exactly why John didn't tell her the truth, tell his sons the truth; it was because he himself didn't want to face the fact that he had another child with a woman other than Mary.

It hurt too much for him and so he wrote it down in a letter. Bobby suspected though, that had John been alive now, he'd have told Loren…he just needed his own time to come to terms with things.

* * *

Her arms were starting to cramp up as she held on to Dean but she wouldn't let go. She was afraid that if she did, he'd be mad at her again. She leant back against Sam and made herself as comfortable as she possibly could in this uncomfortable tangle of arms and legs.

"Dean, you know Dad loves mom the most right? I mean Mary"

Dean looked up at Loren, confused as she spoke, "Yeah, of course…why wouldn't he?"

"So you're not mad at me anymore? You realise that it's ok I'm his real daughter? That he slept with Rose? You don't hate me anymore do you?"

Dean now looked at her like she was deranged and then suddenly something struck him. He'd left in such a hurry and shouted at her…he hadn't even thought of how she'd take all this in. He cursed at himself for not being attentive.

He was supposed to look after Loren and Sam…what a bang up job he was doing right now! He was angry at himself again and took a deep breath to calm down. He'd have to explain things to them…dad had worked on his own all through his life but that wasn't how Dean did it. Dean needed his family and he knew that secrets only made people weaker rather than stronger…strength in unity and all that.

"Baby girl why would you ever think that? Of course I'm not angry at you. I've known for a long time that Dad slept around on hunts sometimes…I don't blame him either. And I'd never hate you…ever. You and Sam are all I've got now…don't you ever think that I don't have your back or that I hate you."

"See Loren! I told you it wasn't because of that" Sam added and hugged his sister tighter. He knew how torn she'd felt about it all. Dean kissed the top of her head and then suddenly as if realising something, he cleared his throat and released her and Sam from his hold. They both looked at him and he shook his head,

"No chick flick moments."

Sam cracked a smile and Loren in all her giddiness burst out laughing. She was ecstatic that her brothers were returning to normal. Ignoring Dean's need for space, she launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Letting go after a long moment she asked,

"So if that wasn't why you got angry…then why ?"

He sighed and looked at his siblings. He'd have to tell them the truth; he knew it was the right thing to do. "Lets go in and Loren, call Bobby…this is a long story"

Once they were all settled in the living room, he tentatively begun telling them of the dream he'd had while he was in hospital. He explained that he was so unsure whether it was just a crazy dream or if it was real but then reading the letter made him realise that it was indeed real.

He was furious that their dad was sending them to Ipswich where harm would come to Sam and Loren and he was pissed off that another bigger problem was on their doorstep within a week of Azazel's death. His family was cursed, he was sure of it…all bad things happened only to the Winchesters.


	7. Ch 7 Eat The Paste Special

**Guys I haven't been getting any reviews and it's quite off putting :( so please do review...the more reviews I get, the quicker I update**

**Thankyou **

**enjoy... :)**

**Chapter 7**

Sam and Loren stared at Dean with jaws wide open. They couldn't believe Dad had said all that to Dean and Dean hadn't even mentioned it until now. They were both so confused that neither could voice their thoughts for a long time. Bobby was equally shocked. He shook his head finally after a long silence and spoke,

"You can't mess with destiny Dean. You're supposed to go to this place...Ipswich so you better go. You don't know what's supposed to happen there. You can't shield them from everything".

Dean looked at Bobby defiantly, "You're wrong Bobby. Damn right I can shield them from everything. I'm not going to let them go to that god forsaken hole. It'll be the worst mistake I've ever made to let them go."

"You don't understand Dean! This is bigger than just the three of you! This is damn big and you're all smack bang in the middle of it. If you do something to mess with destiny, you don't know what the consequences could be. You could make everything worse!"

Dean was about to argue back but Loren squeezed his arm and shook her head, "Uncle Bobby's right Dean…we can't run away from this…besides Dad didn't say anything bad would happen in Ipswich…he was very, very vague about it all. Infact he told you to take us there and do you really think dad would lead us somewhere dangerous?"

"He said Sam could turn bad there Loren!"

"He didn't Dean! Besides do you really believe I could turn bad? Me? Dean I've got more of a conscience than you and Loren put together" Sam spoke patiently, trying to make Dean see reason.

"Dean, he said there are people there that need us…and we'll need them too…we need to be there for them. Besides isn't this whole riddle doing your head in? I for one am curious and I want to go there"

Dean let out a frustrated growl, "He said the people there would deceive us."

Loren took a deep breath and spoke looking into his eyes, "I want to see him Dean. My grandfather…I've never acknowledged Rose as my mother simply because I didn't know anything about her and I didn't think I needed to. I wanted to be a Winchester so damn bad that I just pretended as if Rose and Jack weren't important. Then when I was old enough to grow up from such childishness, there were too many other things on my mind…like Sam leaving and then Dad leaving! I've just…never gotten a chance to appreciate that side of my family…I want to go Dean."

Loren had looked at Dean with such soulful eyes that he couldn't seem to say no to her. He looked sternly at her and Sam. "We trust no one. I don't care if they need us or we need them or whatever. We keep to ourselves and stick together got it?"

"Yes sir." Sam mock saluted and Loren followed causing Dean to smile a ghost of a smile.

"Get packing, we leave tomorrow at 11am. The Impala will be done by then" Dean spoke in his soldier voice

"Yeah we can even take turns driving when you get tired" Loren bit her lip as she tried her luck…Dean had yet to let her drive the Impala. He smirked and ruffled her hair, "Nice try kid but you're not driving my baby". Loren scowled and left to go to the kitchen.

It was her turn to cook dinner and that just annoyed her even more. She didn't mind cooking but if her mood was bad, then cooking only made it worse.

"You just wait till I'm 18 Dean. I'll buy a car of my own" she yelled from the kitchen and heard Dean and Sam chuckle,

"Yeah ok Loren. Whatever makes you happy" Sam responded sarcastically.

She frowned even more and decided she'd burn both their dinners slightly.

* * *

Loren gasped as she shot up from bed in sweats. Panting, she tried to calm down her pounding heart. The nightmares just wouldn't stop…all she could think about was how it felt when Azazel had possessed her body. All the horrible things he made her do. She silently cried yet again as she lay down in bed…how could she have hit her father and Dean with her own hands? She heard scuffling at her door and quietened down.

It wouldn't do for Dean or Sam to see her crying. Wiping away her tears she pretended to be asleep. She felt the weight on her bed the second he sat down. She smiled slightly realising it was Dean.

"I know you're not asleep Lo…I know you've been crying yourself to sleep these past five nights" he murmured quietly.

She turned around looking guiltily. "I…" she tried to explain but he interrupted her,

"I'm sorry. I haven't been…myself lately. I should have come in here and spoken to you about it. It's my job; I'm supposed to take care of you"

Loren got angry as he said this, "What's my job then dean? Hm? It's your job to protect me but I can't have the job of looking after you when you need me to? God dean! That's not how a family works! It's not just one person's job…we all have to look after each other and it's ok to slip up once in a while…dad just died. We all needed some time to ourselves…it's ok to be selfish once in a while Dean" Loren smiled softly at him as she shifted in to make room for him to sleep beside her.

Dean smiled at her and ruffled her hair. He remembered when they were young and Dad used to go off on hunts and leave Sam and Loren in his care. He'd sit on the couch and Loren would fall asleep on one side of him and Sam on the other side. He lay beside her and spoke, "Want to talk about it?"

Loren raised her eyebrow, "Since when does Dean Winchester talk about stuff?"

"Since his sister started needing him more than usual" he teased slightly and she smiled at that. She wasn't even going to bother trying to refute that. She knew it and so did he. Loren needed Dean the most. She had always needed him in the past and she continued to need him now.

However, she wasn't ready to begin talking yet and so she did what she did best; avoided and distracted.

"So Sarah's over huh?"

Dean gave her a hard look but decided to humour her, "yeah. She came about an hour ago. She's with Sam"

"It's good he found someone…even if she has a completely different lifestyle to us." Loren sighed and fiddled with her nails, "You think either of us will ever find someone like that?"

Dean was a bit taken aback with that question and the direction of Loren's thoughts.

He wasn't prepared to talk about such things because in all honesty he hadn't thought about it much till now. "I don't know…maybe someday when all this crazy shit is over or maybe even along the way like how Sam found Sarah"

Loren chuckled a little,

"By the way we're talking about them, it sounds as if they're getting married…they've only been together for two weeks"

Dean grinned, "You've always planned on marrying them off to each other so why are you questioning it?"

"I'm not questioning it…it's just that it's not like a normal relationship. I mean, things are moving too fast but no one is worried. I mean, if it wasn't moving this fast then there'd be something to worry about." She sighed. She was beginning to confuse herself slightly, "what I mean is…it's not normal but it's great that it's not normal"

Dean laughed a little, "Since when has normal ever been associated with our family?"

Loren nodded and smiled. She truly was happy for Sam and Sarah. She decided she needed to talk to Sarah a little more. God knew she needed to get away from boys once in a while.

She must have been in a daze for a while because she hadn't even realised dean had started talking

"erm..what was that again? I was a little distracted"

"I said, you need to let it out…start talking baby girl"

Both of them paused as he uttered those two words. _Baby Girl._ Their dad had called her that since she was a baby and the name stuck till date.

"I can't believe I'm going to cry in front of you for the second time today" she sniffed

"Relax…and tell me…it's ok to cry you know…you're a girl"

She laughed, "yeah but I'm not your normal girl next-door type"

"Yeah…you're special." She smiled at that but then Dean continued, "Like…stop eating the paste kind of special… totally whackko"

She paused for a second and looked at him strangely and then burst out laughing. "That…That line…it's from Gilmore Girls. Oh god you used to watch Gilmore girls"

Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights and frantically shook his head. "I only watched it 'cause you were watching it with me! Anyway Alexis Bledel is hot!"

She choked a little from laughing so hard.

They were silent again for a while. Just thinking about various things

"Tell me…" Dean pestered again when he got tired of the silence and Loren sighed.

"On one condition…"

Dean scowled as she said that. Knowing her cunning mind he feared for himself a little. "Short of driving the impala, causing physical harm to me and/or blackmail, you can have any one thing you want tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"yeah"

She took a deep breath and started describing her dreams. How detailed they were and how she still remembered every single thing Azazel was making her do. How he spoke to her and told her that john didn't love her and that all she was, was a burden on her brothers. He told her she was incompetent, no wonder her dad was ok with her dropping out of school…it wouldn't have made a difference anyway for her to continue.

"That's not true…you know Dad would have flipped out had he been there" Dean butted in and Loren nodded, agreeing with him.

"But dean, it's different when the Demon is possessing you…it's like, you forget to think sanely for a while. It manipulates your thoughts you know…makes you feel weaker…"

"You're far from incompetent. You were so good at school!"

"I wasn't that good…not as good as Sam"

"Yeah well Sammy's a brain box…normal people don't compare to him"

"You said I was special" Loren argued back with a laugh

"I said eat the paste kind of special"

Loren burst out laughing at that and she realised how much she needed that…needed to just feel like her family would survive this. She slept peacefully that night for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**The next morning, on the road to Ipswich…**

"One Night of the hunter

One day I will get revenge

One night to remember

One day it'll all just end, oh

Oh oh oh oh oh"

Loren sang her lungs out along with the music blasting from the speakers in the Impala. Dean, sitting in front of her was glaring daggers into the open road as he drove and Sam was laughing as hard as he could.

Dean looked like he could kill Loren any minute now. "I can't believe you did this! You violated my baby. My baby can only have original parts! This...this thing is not original!" Dean yelled at Loren when the song came to an end.

Loren rolled her eyes "Seriously Dean, don't be such a drama queen. All I did was fix an aux jack into the impala so I could plug in my i-pod. Oh and this stays, Dean."

"Or what? I'll just rip it right out when we next stop"

"I promise you I'll be as embarrassing as possible in front of every girl you try and hook up with. If you remove this, I'll be the biggest cock-block you've ever known Dean and to top that off, I'll even tell Sammy what you're afraid of. I mean, you know about his fear of clowns…so it is only fair that he knows about your fear…"

Dean glared at Loren through the rare view mirror and watched as Loren openly high-fived Sam. "Sammy! You were in on this!" Dean roared and Sam chuckled,

"Who do you think paid for this?"

Ignoring Dean, Loren looked at Sam and asked, "Hey do you think Jared Leto knows about hunters? I mean most of his new songs sound like they were written for hunters."

"That's stupid" Dean quipped and Loren got slightly offended

"What? 'night of the hunter' that's the song we just listened to…it's a pretty unique title if you ask me! And his other songs, 'search and destroy' and 'attack' and the lyrics! 'time to go to hell'…normal people don't write that kind of shit. You've gotta be psycho or know some hunters."

Sam looked like he was contemplating it and Dean just rolled his eyes, still pissed off at Loren for what she'd done to his car last night while he was asleep.

_So lately been wondering who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face…_

As the next song came on, Dean rolled his eyes and cursed "oh for the love of…why this one huh? You purposely put this on just to piss me off! What guy sings about following a girl around like her bitch?"

Loren just smirked evilly and stretched out in the back seat of the Impala as she remembered the promise Dean had made to her last night, "You owe me Deano…remember?"

Dean growled in response, "That's the last time I ever promise you anything…or call you special"

Sam choked as he laughed, "You called her special? Major chick flick moment"

"I said eat the paste kind of special!" Dean yelled getting defensive while Sam and Loren continued laughing.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Lo…Lo wake up" Sam nudged Loren awake as the car drove into the sinister town of Ipswich.

"I'm up Sammy…woah. This town is…creepy"

"Yeah it's got that old England kind of feel to it"

"Since when did you know anything about architecture?" Dean piped in

"Since I went to college" Sam replied cheekily

Loren grinned at the jibe while Dean mimicked Sam in a snobbish tone 'Since I went to college'

"Wait Dean! Don't drive us straight to the manor…erm…can we have breakfast first?" Loren asked whist fidgeting. Dean's stomach growled at the thought of food and he nodded and drove into the town centre. It was a small town, he reckoned it had a population of about 12000 people and his siblings were right…it did look kinda creepy. He spotted a Diner and drove towards it.

His eyebrow rose as he saw a group of boys, about Loren's age, entering the Diner. One in particular caught his eye; Bright blond hair and black fingerless gloves. He walked with a swagger reminding Dean a little of himself. He also happened to be the loudest.

Dean chuckled to himself a little as he caught the tail end of the conversation the kids were having, "…guess who got lucky last night?" the blond one spoke

"Yeah Reid we know. We saw you leave with that girl…what's her name again?" A slightly taller guy with shoulder length hair asked

"How should I know?" the blond replied

A bark of laughter came from a kid with spiky hair, "You slept with her man."

A fourth kid shook his head as he ushered the blond into the Diner.

Dean shook his head at the blond kid's antics. It brought back memories of his teenage years where he was as carefree as he ever could be and even then he carried a huge responsibility on his shoulders; looking after his brother and sister. Not that he minded…not at all…he'd do anything to help his Dad…Dad.

Dean shook his head and cleared thoughts of his Dad out of his mind…it'd do no good to think about it now and get upset. The three Winchesters finally got out of the Impala and entered the diner.


	8. Ch 8 The Covenant

Good News and Bad news...

**so good news is that i've posted a looooong chapter and hte bad news is that I won't update till i get 8 reviews in total. So if you do want to continue reading my story then pleaseeeeeeee review!**

**Thanks, enjoy...**

**Chapter 8 **

**The Covenant Of Silence**

Since 1692 in the Ipswich Colony in Massachusetts, five families with magical abilities referred to as "the Power", formed a covenant of silence. They did this to protect themselves from persecution during the witch trials. For centuries, witch blood had been in these five families and with each new generation, the first born son inherited the power. Girls could be born in the covenant but they would never possess the power and neither would their children. The five families were: Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms and Putnam.

The boys of The Covenant got their first taste of power at age 13. To use the power at this age was safe and harmless but once they ascended, at the age of 18 and got their full powers, the more they used, the more harmful it was for them. The power was addictive…so addictive that it turned men mad.

One such man was John Putnam belonging to the fifth bloodline. He was power hungry and pure evil which resulted in him being banished from the Covenant. His bloodline disappeared with his death during a witch trial and it was assumed that only four bloodlines now remained.

In order to prevent this from happening again, the Elders cursed this Covenant so that every time one of the Sons of Ipswich used his magical powers past the age of 18, he would age prematurely. This ensured an early death to anyone who abused their powers.

The fifth bloodline was thought to have been erased but in September last year, a boy named Chase Collins made arrived in Ipswich. He was a descendant from the Putnam line and like John Putnam, he too was pure evil. His lust for power was so strong that he hatched a plan to steal Caleb's powers, once he ascended. He kidnapped Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah and held her hostage. He planned to bargain her life for Caleb's powers.

Under any other circumstance, Caleb would have given away his powers to Chase but once a member of the Covenant ascended and came into their full powers, their power became their lifeline. So if they were to will their powers away to someone else, they would die.

Caleb had refused to give his powers away and chose to fight Chase. He successfully rescued Sarah and killed Chase, or so he thought…his body was never found.

It was January now, the start of a new year and The Covenant Boys were all more relaxed however they were still alert and on the look out for Chase; they didn't trust people so openly anymore after what happened with Chase…they had thought of him as a friend only to be deceived.

**The Sons**

**Caleb Danvers** was the oldest in this generation of the Covenant and he took his role very seriously. He was here to protect and guide his brothers and he'd been pretty pleased with how he'd done so far. He was the epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome' with his tanned skin and black locks, gelled to keep from falling on his forehead.

He was a born leader and so naturally he was the sensible one...he was strict in following the rules but had a playful side to him when he was relaxed and calm. He was kind and warm…something people often don't expect from someone as popular as him but he liked to defy the norms.

He was fiercely protective of his own and that included the covenant. This intensity was reflected by his dark eyes that seemed to captivate anyone that dared to look at him. He ascended last year and ever since then has been very cautious in his use of power…his own father had died at the age of 40, looking like 90 due to power addiction and he'd be damned if the same happened to him.

**Pogue Parry **was the second eldest and had ascended a few months after Caleb. He was playful and spontaneous but had a level head on his shoulders. His temper however was very short and he got jealous easily; one thing his girlfriend Kate always complained about. He was a badass in his own way.

He rode a Ducati motorcycle and wore a leather jacket and boots. His hair was shoulder length, brown and straight; his eyes a dark brown filled with a soulful sweetness that melted anyone's heart when they looked right at them. He had ascended in December, after Caleb.

**Reid Garwin** was Ipswich's resident bad boy. He was the player, the heartbreaker and the charmer all in one. It didn't hurt that he was rich to boot too. He had a certain way with words and this look in his ice cold blue eyes that warned girls to stay away from him because all he was, was trouble.

He was incredibly good looking with sharp features, a defined jaw line and striking white-blond hair that attracted a lot of attention; and the attention he loved. He was energetic and careless. He took for granted his powers and was precariously close to addiction. He seemed fearless and had so much vigour in him that it practically shone through his eyes. He, like Caleb was fiercely protective of his brothers and extremely loyal.

He was witty and constantly shot smart comments all in good fun. His laid back attitude, however, irked Caleb and the two would constantly be at each other's throats. Caleb tired to quell Reid's power addiction but Reid rebelled all the time.

**Tyler Simms** was the last but certainly not the least of the Covenant. He was the youngest of the group. His face was youthful with child like innocence on his features but his twinkling coral blue eyes hinted mischief lurking behind that naive façade of his. His hair was short, brown and spiked and a soft, faded blush stained his cheeks drawing attention to his sharp cheek bones.

He was quite the looker around this town, not to mention rich which only seemed to make him more attractive amongst the female population. He was however inherently shy and appeared uncomfortable around people in general. He was truly himself only when around his best friends; Reid, Caleb and Pogue.

They weren't just his friends, they were his brothers. The four of them had grown up together and shared a secret amongst their four families which only intensified their bond. They were the Sons Of Ipswich.

* * *

He heard the tinkling of the diner bell and immediately his gaze moved towards the door. He saw two men enter and at once realised they were new in town. Ipswich was a small so if someone was new, they stuck out like a sore thumb.

The tall one was about 6"4 with brown hair sweeping across his forehead and the shorter male looked about 6"2 with dirty blond colour hair, slightly spiked. The door opened again and then a girl entered, she looked to be about his age.

She made her way towards the guys and turned around to scan the diner. His eyes sparked up a little as he checked her out openly. Her shorts accentuated her lean legs and her tank top showed off her toned stomach and curvy body shape.

He watched as the shorter of the two guys ruffled the girl's deep brown, almost black hair much to her dismay and it was just something about the way she laughed that made a small smile appear on his face…now if only he could get a better look at her face…

"Reid!" A hand snapped in front of his face and Reid turned away from the new girl and looked at Tyler.

"What?" he lazily asked

"The usual?"

Yeah Baby boy of course" he teased as lips quirked. Tyler looked annoyed and nodded, ordering their usual from the waitress.

"You've got to stop calling me that man! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Reid shook his head, "You're still the youngest". Caleb and Pouge agreed causing Tyler to roll his eyes in frustration. Their food arrived a few minutes later and Caleb, the unspoken leader of the group spoke, "So school's starting soon. It's annoying I'll have to stay away from Sarah again"

Caleb had a wistful look on his face as his thoughts drifted off to his girlfriend. Pouge nodded, "Yeah…Kate will be rooming in the dorms again. Hey Caleb, are you sure you don't want to room with me in the boys' dorms? I'll move in if you do".

Caleb shook his head, "Mom's still not completely fine. I mean she's laid off the alcohol but she still mopes around the house after dad's death" the boys looked sorrowfully at Caleb and sighed as they recollected last year's events.

* * *

"Wow." Loren, Sam and Dean had stopped at the entrance to the Manor. The sheer size of it astounded them. "This is like Dracula's lair" Dean gaped and Loren nodded silently. The gate creaked open as the three siblings entered the manor grounds and immediately they were greeted by two guards.

"Er, I'm Loren Winchester and these are my brothers, Sam and Dean…we're here to see Mr. Cooper"

The guards lead the three Winchesters through the doors of the mansion only to be stopped by a loud beeping. Their eyes narrowed as they looked at the Winchesters. "Maam, Sirs are you armed?"

Loren's eyes widened as one of the guards lifted a gun up to her head. Dean and Sam were quick to follow and raised their guns too. The five of them stood at a standstill for a couple of minutes before a soft chuckle was heard from down the hallway. "Joseph, Noel, lower your weapons…those are my grandchildren you're aiming at."

An old man who appeared to be in his early 60s spoke. The guards immediately lowered their weapons in response.

The old man smiled at the Winchesters and raised his hand, "I'm Arthur Cooper and you must be the Winchesters". Dean shook his hand and nodded,

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and this…is Loren"

"Why don't you three follow me to my study? We can talk more freely there"

They nodded and followed him into his study.

Once they entered Arthur's study, he began pouring drinks into five glasses. "Erm I'm 17" Loren piped up but Arthur chuckled and shook his head,

"So you're telling me you don't want a drink right now?" Loren smiled and shook her head, she had a feeling she'd like him.

"So…erm long time no see" Loren nervously tried a hand at a joke as she nursed a malt whisky in her hands. Taking one sip of it she decided it was far too bitter and strong for her. She'd probably retch if she took any more. Dean looked at her weirdly and Sam tried not to laugh at how pathetic that sounded. Arthur simply smiled his warm, friendly smile and nodded.

"It's been far too long my children"

"Er…sorry but you know we're not your grandkids right?" Dean spoke awkwardly and Sam glared at him for his lack of tact,

"What he means is that…erm why the sudden…show of affection?" Sam tried wording things different but failed at doing so.

"Told you so" Dean grumbled at Sam.

"You don't remember" Arthur stated unsurprised

"Remember what?" Dean asked in return

"This was a long time ago, back when Loren wasn't even born yet, but the two of you along with John came to visit here on a hunt. Our family had a curse upon it…once every 60 years one of the members of the family would perish in flames and like clock work, every 60 years it happened without fail. We were all pretty oblivious to it till your father arrived, sat us down and told us about it. He said the spirit's next target was our daughter, Rosie."

"That explains how they met" Sam muttered and Loren nodded

"Yes…your father was a brilliant hunter. He saved our family from the curse and he saved Rose's life. That was probably the moment when Rose fell in love with him."

Loren looked a little awkwardly around the study. Dean and Sam simply nodded and smiled.

"It's kind of weird imagining any woman falling for dad…I mean he was earning next to nothing with two kids in his car trunk. He probably didn't shave and…I don't know… I can't imagine him being a catch for someone so wealthy" Loren chuckled as she said this.

Arthur laughed as he replied, "Oh trust me we were all shocked when she told us she wanted to join him on the road. I was livid…she was my only daughter, heir to the Cooper fortune...I didn't think she was being responsible when she decided to just leave… but she left anyway. She said she wanted to leave this life, Ipswich, behind…she wanted to become a hunter. Your father took her on board and trained her. She was his protégée. She wrote to us often about her hunts and you boys but she said that she wasn't allowed to be around you two that often. John was very protective of you boys…he wouldn't trust anyone but himself around you two so he made sure Rose was always a distance away. She mentioned looking after you a handful of times in the year she was with john…"

"Rosie! The baby sitter we had…I vaguely remember" Dean interrupted and Arthur nodded,

"You were only 7 boy and Sam was 3"

"Wow…Dad sure did skip a lot out in his letter" Loren muttered to Sam who sat there just taking all this in

"Ah speaking of John…how's the man doing?" Arthur asked taking a slow sip of his drink.

Loren and Dean shifted awkwardly till Sam finally replied, "He…died about a week ago". Arthur's eyes widened and he sat back with a sorrowful look in his eyes,

"I'm so sorry for your loss…I was looking forward to meeting him"

"You mean Dad contacted you before?" Loren asked taken aback

"Yes of course…about two weeks ago…he keeps in contact with me on a regular basis…we saw him like our son after he took Rose along and after her death that still remained. He too saw this family as his own…I'm a little surprised he hasn't mentioned us to you three at all"

Loren nodded but Dean shook his head, "He had his secrets…he'd be vague with us and wouldn't tell us everything but that's just how he was…he did what he thought was best for us" Sam looked like he was about to argue but upon Loren's glare he kept quiet.

"So…he'd stop by often?" Sam asked and Arthur shook his head.

"He'd visit about three or four times a year and anytime he was around Massachusetts but of course he'd never bring you kids and he'd only stop by for a few hours just to inform us of how he was doing and how you kids were doing"

"Wait, so when did…Rose leave him?" Loren asked unsure of what to call her biological mother…she'd always resolutely thought of Mary as her mother but now she started feeling guilty for not acknowledging Rose. It was down right childish.

Arthur laughed, "I'm confusing you with the time line aren't I…I'll start again. Rose joined John and the boys before you were born dear. She stayed for a year and then she left…I don't know why…she never did tell us. She returned back to Ipswich a year later, a married woman with a two month old baby. She named you Loren Emma Winchester; then of course she explained to us that you were John's child and that Jack knew about this. Both her and Jack were hunters but they decided to take a break from hunting till you were old enough. They wanted you to go to school and lead as normal of a life as possible. Rose and Jack visited Ellen's Roadhouse a while later and ran into John and from what I know, John supported both Rose and you…he was happy for Rose that she'd found Jack and had you…he was happy you were born into a 'proper family' where you had two parents and a trust fund"

Loren's eyes widened at that, "Trust fund?" she whispered and Arthur looked serenely at her,

"Yes of course…you've had a trust fund since the day you were born…the money will be yours to have when you turn 21 of course…I'd guess there's about $3 million summated by now." Dean spat out the sip of whisky he had in his mouth and began coughing.

Arthur smirked but continued, "There is one condition though for you to inherit that money…you have to have graduated and from what John told me a week back…you seemed to have dropped out of school?"

Loren's mouth fell open, "dad knew about this!"

"Of course he did child…why else do you think he was so adamant about you finishing school?"

"He was that way with all of us" Sam intervened

"Yes I'm aware, but I believe had he been alive now, he'd have wanted you to finish schooling Loren". Loren swallowed and nodded as Arthur continued to stare at her.

"So…dad mentioned in his letter that you had something important to tell us?...was this it?"

Arthur sorrowfully shook his head, "Unfortunately what I have to tell you is half knowledge at best and it's all very vague. You see…there was a prophecy written centuries ago about children of a certain bloodline. I don't have information on the prophecy itself but there is hear say that the prophecy is about you three."

"That's ridiculous! Prophecies? Seriously? They can't possibly be true…" Dean spoke in disbelief

"Why not dean? Prophecies are like visions…like what I used to have" Sam argued

"Yeah but Sam you only had visions about yellow-eyes, not some event happening centuries into the future!"

"Dean, think about it…everything points to this prophecy. What Azazel said, what Dad said and now what Arthur is saying…whether you want to believe it or not, prophecies do exist and we very well might be the bloodline this prophecy is based on"

"Did dad say anything else Arthur?" Loren asked. He smiled softly and shook his head, "No…he didn't know much himself…he just said that when the time came, everything would fall into place. He did however strongly suggest to me that you should enrol in a particular school"

"What? School? Seriously?" Loren asked incredulously.

"Spencer Academy, here in Ipswich. It's the finest private school in North East America" Arthur spoke proudly,

"I myself went to that school and your mother too…generations of the Coopers have been going to that school. I could put in a good word for you to the Provost and you'd be enrolled instantly"

"Woah. Ok this is like…a bit much…Arthur, would you mind if I spoke with Dean and Sam for a little while…"

"Of course not…it's a family decision…you three have a lot to take in and discuss. I assume you're all staying here? I'll ask Noel to bring your bags from the hotels. No, I won't take no for an answer Dean. I have a huge house and it gets lonely here on my own". Dean swiftly nodded and Arthur left the room for the three Winchesters to discuss matters.

"School? Seriously! You want to send me to school Dean? I wonder what I'll talk about on the first day when they ask me who I am. Oh that's right I'll tell them I'm a hunter who kills things that go bump at night. I'll tell them there's a freaking prophecy written about me and any moment now something terrible could happen to me." Loren started ranting but was swiftly stopped by Sam

"You used to like school!"

"No Sam that was you. I used to just like getting away from home and away from the arguments you and dad constantly kept having"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Dean barked and Loren sighed regretfully. She felt like she was 10 again and had just been chastised by an 18 year old Dean.

"Sorry Sam…it's just all this stress." Sam nodded in response and continued in a softer tone, "Dad wouldn't have stressed so much to Arthur if going to Spencer wasn't important…maybe you could do a little digging around and find out about the prophecy?"

"Yeah 'cause a bunch of high school kids are gonna know all about it"

"I'm gonna place my bets on four of them"

"what?" Loren asked confused

"I did a little research Lo…I Googled Ipswich and bam the first thing that came at me were witch hunts in ancient times. 5 families of Ipswich were accused of being witches and one of them was erased due to the Putnam heir being captured and burned alive during the witch trials. 4 families remain; the four founding families of Ipswich and it's worth checking out."

"so you think we're dealing with witches here Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"we don't know what we're dealing with here…there are all types of witches Dean, wiccan, warlocks…these are rare because they tend to be on the down low…the evil ones that we've encountered before are the ones who've sold their soul to the devil to gain their powers…so we could be dealing with any of these"

"Lets hope it's the harmless ones." Dean muttered shaking his head

"So I'm gonna have to enrol right? I mean the fortune is pretty sweet in itself"

"Just make sure you don't turn into a spoiled brat with all that money….oh wait you're already that." Dean teased and Loren smirked back

"The first thing I'll do when I get that money is buy myself a 1967 Chevy Impala."

"You wouldn't dare. There can only be one baby in this family"

Loren and Sam burst out laughing at that…Dean really did take his car obsession a little too far.

* * *

**The Next Evening…**

So here they were, mid January, the three Winchesters sitting in a bar called Nicky's, . It was a popular hang out for young people in the town and a lot of the Spencer students went to the bar.

"Dean, seriously. Stop checking out the bar maid. She looks like she's gonna stop serving us drinks." Sam spoke annoyed at Dean for attempting and failing to flirt with the pretty bar maid behind the counter.

"Give it time Sammy…she's obviously playing hard to get…no one refuses Dean's lovin'" he smirked in reply and Loren squirmed in her seat a little, "That's just gross. I really don't want to hear about your…nocturnal activities Dean." She realised Dean wasn't paying attention to her and she got up in a huff.

Whacking him upside the head she left to the pool tables. She had been watching keenly for the past half hour, the group of boys at the pool tables. They looked to be her age and she could already clearly tell the dynamics of that group. Two guys, a blond one and a brown haired one looked to be friends and were on the same team.

The other two boys, one with long curly dark brown hair and one with hideously bleached blond hair looked to be on the opposite team. She could practically feel the tension between the two groups choking her. She rolled her eyes and smirked…she'd be making some money tonight by playing up on their rivalry.

She did a once over of herself before approaching the tables. She was wearing skinny jeans, a casual off shoulder Led Zepplin black top, a black leather jacket and black calf boots. She'd have to look the part to play the part.

She waited until the blond guy sank in the last ball and won the game. He and his friend cheered and they took money from the other guy. It had been like this all evening…the blond always won.

Something was weird about this…some of the shots he pulled off were just plain wrong. They were pretty much defying the laws of physics but maybe she was just bitter…after all he was just a kid. She decided she'd play the other group first…then think about playing the blond.

Pretending to be the clueless little girl she never was, she approached the guys

"Hey, I heard you guys placing bets…mind if I join?"

All four boys looked at her and stared for a second. She locked eyes with the blond and for a brief second found herself zoning out a little. _Wow. He is hot. _Her brain screamed at her to get a grip on herself and she snapped out of her daze.

She then locked eyes with the guy with the long hair and found herself to be very creeped out. The way he leered at her made her want to puke.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks. My name's Aaron Abbot" he reached forward to do god knows what…maybe stroke her arm but Loren backed off smoothly to the other side of the table and out of his reach. Unfortunately or fortunately, she ended up standing next to the blond kid during this process.

She willed herself not to stare at him and succeeded. He finally stopped staring at her and smirked as he introduced himself

"I'm Reid Garwin and this is my friend Tyler"

Loren nodded at the both of them and continued,

"so what are the bets?"

"Aw now sweet pea we big boys don't wanna rob you of your money" Aaron spoke

"You know the nicknames are getting really annoying right now." Loren shot back

"Fine honey." Aaron smirked and continued as Loren gritted her teeth,

"But lets make this more interesting…just me and you. If I win I get to take you back to my room tonight and if you win, you get $200" he slammed the money on the table and gave Loren a once over as his friends behind him wolf whistled. Loren clenched her fists but willed herself to calm down. She didn't want to sock him one and then get chucked out of the bar because of that.

"Listen here creep, I'm not some whore you drag back to your room. You wanna play then you bet on money and nothing else"

"Oh you're ruining my fun pumpkin" Aaron mock pouted and Reid decided to step in. He placed $200 on the table,

"We'll play it three way. We each take turns and shoot a ball in so the winner will be the one with most points. I win and you dance with me. You win and you take $400 and if Abbot wins, you'll dance with him. That sound fair?" Reid leaned in closer as he spoke, his eyes twinkling and Loren found herself unable to look away.

A soft blush began to stain her cheeks making Reid chuckle. Loren, embarrassed, cleared her throat and nodded. "Bring it on boys."

Aaron seemed to be pissed off at Reid for flirting with Loren so he thrust his pool stick at her. "Ladies first". Loren raised her eyebrow and smirked devilishly.

"Your funeral boys" And with that comment, she broke in and sunk two balls straight away. She lined up her next shot and bent over slowly, all the while looking directly at Reid as she shot that ball in too, her smirk never leaving her face.

She made sure to slide past his body as closely as she could without touching him as she made her way to the other end of the table and sunk another ball in. She had 36 points so far and decided she'd give the boys a chance to play, so she purposefully went for a difficult shot and happened to miss it.

She handed the stick to Aaron who was standing there with his mouth wide open at how good this new girl happened to be at pool. "What are you waiting for, the cow to jump over the moon? Play." Loren nudged Aaron a little and went to stand beside Reid again.

* * *

Reid had to admit he was impressed by this girl's skills to play pool and damn was she easy on the eyes. He watched as she leaned down on the pool table showing off her body shape as she looked directly into his eyes. His eyes had a predatory glint as she slid past him, teasingly close but didn't touch him. He'd win this game just so he could dance with her…the money didn't matter. He realised quickly that he didn't know what her name was.

Usually he didn't bother remembering the names of girls he fooled around with but he was intrigued about this one…she seemed feisty. Yep, feisty; he chuckled a little at what she said to Aaron and then she came to stand next to him.

"What's your name?" he asked leaning towards her. She raised her eyebrow and leaned forwards herself. "Not relevant Blondie" she replied without missing a beat and he laughed. So she was playing hard to get? He liked that in girls…he was game.

Aaron sunk 4 balls in and then missed. His total was a measly 20. Reid took over and quickly sunk in 4 balls, his total 40. He was about to sink in his 5th ball when he decided to play a little with miss hot shot here. He purposefully missed and then handed over the stick to her.

"You made a mistake…I know you missed on purpose" she shook her head as she took her next shot and then she was on fire. Shot after shot. Aaron watched getting increasingly more pissed off and Reid watched with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

She inspected the balls on the table; 3, 6 and 15. She sunk in the 3 and full on grinning, she made a shot at the ball numbered 15, fully expecting to sink it. If she got this then she won flat out regardless that there would still be a ball left on the table because she'd have the highest score out of the three of them.

Reid's eyes turned as black as night as he focused his gaze on the ball and all of a sudden it stopped mid path on the board. He laughed as the girl's mouth dropped open and she stared at the ball flabbergasted.

Loren was very, very confused. It was one of the easiest shots she'd ever made so how could it possibly not have gone in? It just stopped mid way like someone had _made_ it stop but she knew that was pretty much impossible. She heard Reid's laughter and right then and there she knew she'd lost. It was Aaron's turn now and unless he shot in both 15 and 6, he wouldn't win and she knew he wasn't capable of doing so. He would sink in the 15 but ball no. 6 was very difficult to sink and she had a bad feeling that Reid was just the person who'd be able to make such a shot. As predicted Aaron tried and failed to sink in the 6 and Reid snatched the stick away from him.

"Watch and learn" he winked at both Loren and Aaron as he made the winning shot. Loren was pissed off. She was supposed to win…how the hell could she possibly have lost? She was supposed to hustle them out of their money.

She folded her arms and sighed. She'd be a graceful winner and not some little snot. She accepted her defeat with a grain of salt, smiled and nodded at Reid.

"You owe me a dance princess" he spoke as he gently pulled her arm and consequently, the girl herself towards him. She complied and they both left for the dance floor.

"I should warn you, I can't dance"

"As long as you don't step on my feet I'll be fine princess"

"Seriously? Princess? What's up with the nicknames you boys insist on giving me?"

"Well I wouldn't be calling you princess if you told me what your name was" he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She reluctantly placed her arms on his shoulders but leaned back a little. "Loren."

"Well well, nice to meet you Loren" Reid's voice dropped a few notches as he winked at her. His arms slowly tightening around her waist and dropping a little lower in the process

"Woah, easy there stud…I owe you a dance…not a free grope"

"Oh? You're not falling for my good looks and charm yet?"

"What charm?" Loren shot back and Reid pouted as he placed a hand on his heart.

"That hurt princess"

"Loren" she said deadpanned

"Princess" he repeated grinning cheekily. "you gave me such a wonderful nickname – stud – so I'm repaying the favour"

"You're wearing a stud in your right ear…don't think much further than that"

He chuckled as she rolled her eyes but her soft smile never left her face.

"So you're new in town huh?"

"Yeah. Arrived this morning"

She laughed a little as he twirled her around and she followed on awkwardly, "I told you I can't dance"

"Everyone can dance…you've just got to feel the music"

She looked at him incredulously, "Really? _Feel_ the music? Where's that from; Dirty Dancing?"

He chuckled again, "You're not like most girls are you?"

"I've been told so before" she smiled amusedly at him.

The song ended and she tried moving away from him but he seemed reluctant to let her go. "Well it's been real nice dancing with you" she spoke awkwardly as she tried to push him and then laughed at the slight scowl on his face.

"What I don't even get a kiss?"

"Nope" she grinned and shook her head.

Suddenly she felt a rough hand tightly grip her arm and turn her around, "You! You played me…you and this little blond rat…give me my money back!"

"I don't have your money, Aaron" Loren shoved him away but his grip only tightened. She flinched a little and Reid noticed. He held Aaron's hand in a death grip causing Aaron to let go of Loren, "She said she doesn't have your money man."

Aaron, not to be put off, snatched his arm away from Reid and held Loren's arm again, "That's alright, you keeping me company tonight is payment enough"

Loren had had enough of him and his leering eyes. She felt violated as he practically undressed her with his gaze. "Let go of me now bitch. Or I swear to god I'll redefine pain for you"

Aaron and his friends behind him laughed at this. Suddenly Loren's arm swung back and she punched him straight in the eye. She swung back a second time and punched him in the spleen. He doubled over in pain, his eyes not meeting hers

"You so much as think of touching me again Abbot and I'll break at least 10 bones in your body, you get that?" Aaron gritted his teeth and nodded sharply. Loren let go off him as Nicky came and threw Aaron out. He offered Loren a free coke on the house which she gladly accepted.

Without a word to Reid, she walked off to the bar to join her brothers.

**Thats the end of this chapter and if you want to read more...well, review! (:**


	9. Ch 9 The New Girl

**Thanks for all the reviews my dear readers! It really does make me happy to see you comment on my story, both encouraging comments and criticisms are much appreciated. Ha! i just realised most fics have this little section at the end where they acknowledge reviews..i had no idea that was the polite thing to do...i've just been sending inbox messages to people to thank them so i'm sooo sorry if i've been impolite...i didn't mean to! **

**So i've got that section at the end talking to my reviewers...hope all my other readers comment and tell me about what they like in the story and what they dislike. thankyou :D **

**Now on with the story...**

**Chapter 9**

"Wow you roughed him up good. I was about to come and give you a hand but I figured you'd be able to handle it by yourself." Dean grinned and reached to ruffle Loren's hair but she moved out of the way quickly.

"Dean. Public place!" she glared at him causing both her brothers to chuckle.

"What's his name again?" Dean tried asking casually but Loren caught on and shook her head.

"You think I'll tell you? so you can go find him and beat him up? Dean we're gonna be staying here for a while…we don't need any trouble from the cops"

"Speak for yourself…me and Sammy are gonna be off on hunts soon while you'll be stuck doing homework"

Loren scowled dejectedly, "Oh the joys of private schooling" she muttered as she sipped on her coke.

"So who was that guy you were dancing with?"

"Not again Dean…he's just a boy…nothing was going on"

"You two seemed pretty cosy to me" Sam commented

"Not everyone acts like 13 year olds on their first date like you did with Sarah. He flirted and leaned in a little but backed off when I told him no" she answered as her brothers glared at the blond kid.

_Holy shit_ Dean recognized that kid from this morning…the player, the jerk…all sorts of insults flew towards the kid in Dean's mind

"Keep away from him…he's not good news"

Loren sighed and rolled her eyes, "I swear Dean, at this rate you won't let me get past second base"

Both Dean and Sam spat out heir drink the second she said that and glared at her. "Second? What? I did not need to hear that Loren" Sam spoke

"Consider it pay back" she quipped as she ordered a burger and fries from Nicky.

She thought she heard Sam whisper something like, "Where did she do that? When did she have the time to? I'm blaming you Dean!" she chuckled as she ate her meal quietly

* * *

He watched her from his seat at the table across the bar. She seemed to be arguing with her brothers and he thought she looked hot when she got pissed. Her cheeks flared red and her eyebrows creased but damn she still looked great.

She intrigued him and for the first time in a long while he wanted to know more about a girl. He thought back to when she first saw him; a blush arose in her cheeks, so he knew she found him attractive…_come on, which girl didn't find him attractive?_ He thought arrogantly, but then why was she so bent upon keeping away from him?

She was reluctant to dance with him although she did flirt back. Reid smirked in her direction…_interesting_ he thought as he finally looked away from her towards Caleb. Tyler nudged him and spoke quietly,

"What's up with you and that girl dude?"

"Nothing yet man…nothing yet"

"I didn't expect her to beat up Aaron like that"

Reid chuckled and nodded. That had certainly come as a surprise. He knew she had a sharp tongue but apparently she had fists of steel too.

"She's different dude. And I don't know about you but I haven't seen 'different' in a while"

"Who was that girl with you back there Reid? The one who punched Aaron" Caleb asked interested.

"He deserved it every bit, that bastard" Kate interjected and Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Do you think she goes to Spencer?"

"Nahh girl like that wouldn't go around unnoticed. She's actually new in town" Reid was quick to reply to Sarah, which caused Pouge and Caleb to raise their eyebrows

"Be careful around her Reid…she's not gonna put up with your crap" Pouge nodded and then teased, "She'll knock you down good the second you try something on her"

"She didn't seem to mind when we were dancing"

"Oh we all saw when she pushed you away Reid" Sarah giggled and Reid shot her a look of annoyance,

"What were you all doing; spying on me?"

The group laughed at his failed attempt at seducing the new girl

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Loren got out of the Impala and stared at the main building of Spencer Academy. "Why does everything in this town have to look so creepy?" she asked her brothers as they opened the trunk and took out her luggage. It was a small case of clothes and a medium sized box of accessories. She wasn't allowed to have a gun but had her favourite knife with her. It was a present from Sam on her 14th birthday. Carved into the 9 inch pure iron knife were her initials and on the back were the names of her brothers and her father.

Sam had given it to her before he left for Stanford. He told her it was so she'd never forget him and that their family would always be together and with her, regardless of how far apart they were.

"You sure you wanna stay in the dorms? Why not stay with Arthur?" Dean asked as he followed Loren up the stairs of the building.

"You and Sam are gonna leave in a few days to go hunt and then it'll be me all alone with Arthur in that big ass house. I intend to avoid all awkward moments between me and Arthur and trust me, if I stay there, there will be _many_ awkward moments. Besides I prefer to have the company of people my own age now that you two are ditching me"

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam answered, "Look who's the drama queen now."

"You know we'll call pretty much every day and we'll come visit often" Dean threw his free hand around her shoulders and hugged her. She stopped before room 312 and opened the door. "En suit huh? Trust you to insist on that"

"Yeah well I don't like leaving you here on your own in co-ed dorms with shared showers." Dean grumbled and Sam nodded in agreement. Loren smiled at the protectiveness of her brothers and took the boxes from them.

She sighed as she looked at both of them sadly. Her eyes began brimming with tears as she thought of how this would be the first time she'd ever be alone for weeks at a time. She'd never been away from both her brothers at once. Sam or Dean had always been with her.

"Aw Lo come on. Baby girl no chick flick moments" Dean muttered as he hugged her tightly. She let go of him and hugged Sam. He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. "We'll miss you a lot. We'll call everyday and make sure you're ok."

"I'll miss you too Sammy. Take care of Dean for me and whack his head every once in a while when he goes stir crazy. And be sure to have double the chick flick moments to make up for my absence"

Dean groaned and Sam grinned. Both brothers hugged her again and left her to unpack her stuff. Tomorrow Loren would officially start her first day of Senior year at Spencer High. She hoped the year would pass by smoothly and she wouldn't be subjected to all the trivial high school drama; _seriously, the whole 'you bitch, my boyfriend has the hots for you' thing gets really old when you've had to deal with spirits leaping out from mirrors trying to scratch your eyes out._

Loren started unpacking and noticed how tidy the room was. She figured her room mate was a bit of a neat freak and she liked that…she herself was a tidy person. A few posters of actors were hung up on the walls. She laughed at one of Captain Jack Sparrow and nodded in approval. Jonny Depp had _certainly_ caught her eye in that film.

The door flung open behind her and she turned around to a sight she'd rather not have seen. Her new room mate was in the arms of a tall, tanned guy and they were both so consumed in kissing each other that they didn't realise there was someone else in the room. Eyes wide but with only a faint blush on her cheeks, Loren coughed loudly to catch the couple's attention.

It worked and the guy's cheeks flamed a bright red as he put the girl down on her feet. The girl in question was in much the same condition.

"Oh I'm so sorry you had to see that! so very sorry! You must be my new room mate. I'm Sarah Wenham and this is my boyfriend Caleb Danvers"

Loren smiled and shook her head, "It's ok I'm used to walking in on my brother's many conquests. I'm Loren Winchester"

Sarah gasped in recognition, "You're the girl that hit Aaron last night at Nicky's"

Loren bit her lip and tugged her dark locks, "That sure caught everyone's attention hm? He wasn't your friend or anything was he?" she asked cautiously to which Sarah laughed loudly. "Oh god no; trust me pretty much every girl with a shred of dignity in her hates that boy"

"Yeah he's a real jerk…most people tend to stay away from him and not get in his way" Caleb spoke for the first time. It seemed as if he'd gotten over the embarrassment of Loren catching him making out with his girlfriend.

"So I figure you're new to this school…where are you from?" he asked politely

"Not any one place in particular. My bothers and I tended to travel a lot. We were always on the road. We never really stayed in one place for longer than 5/6 months"

"So were you homeschooled?" Sarah asked, intrigued

"Nahh, I've just been to a hideously large number of schools in my humble 17 year old lifetime. I've pretty much seen it all; publics, really bad publics, privates. Even those schools where you've got to wear knee highs and head bands; you name it"

Sarah and Caleb both laughed. Sarah figured she'd like the new girl…she was brave, lively and had a good sense of humour.

"Hey a bunch of us are going to town to buy supplies in an hour…you wanna come with?" she invited Loren

"Yeah sure, I'll finish unpacking by then"

Caleb left after a few more minutes and both girls got talking. Sarah was easy to talk to and so _warm_. She also had this innocence about her that Loren envied. She liked this girl and with a bit more time she realised that she could grow to be good friends with her.

* * *

She looked intently at the American Express Black Card her grandfather had given her yesterday and told her to spend as much money as she wanted. It would all come from him. He claimed he had 17 years of presents to make up for. She decided she'd put that card to good use today and buy clothes.

All she had were 3 pairs of shorts, 3 pairs of jeans, about 10 tops/shirts/t-shirts, a couple of hoodies and a leather jacket to wear. She was currently leaning against Sarah's slightly run down car along with Kate Tunney and Sarah as she waited for the others to join them.

Kate had instantly taken a liking to Loren asserting that any girl who could beat up Aaron like that would be looked up to by her. Loren had laughed and told her she'd be happy to teach her a few self defence moves to which Kate excitedly nodded.

When Loren was first introduced to Kate she thought Kate was on some massive sugar high but realised that was just her bubbly personality. The girl was different to say the least. Loren had never met anyone quite as..._girly_ as her…then again Loren hadn't been around girls much. She'd always been closer friends with boys; growing up with three men had turned her into a semi-guy herself, she was sure. So this whole being 'friends with girls' thing was odd but enjoyable…so far.

"Oh here they are!" Sarah nudged Loren and she looked up to catch the stare of a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy she'd met last night. _Unbelievable._ Loren internally chuckled to herself as she recognised Reid and next to him, Tyler. She laughed out loud and looked at Sarah, "I know that guy…what's his name? Stick? Or something…"

Kate cracked up laughing,

"Oh my, this is new…most girls imprint his name to their memory and pretty much follow him around and here you don't even remember his name"

Loren bit her lip…of course she remembered his name but she would have died before she let anyone find out that she thought he was damn near perfect looking.

"Hey stick, how are you?" Sarah teased as she greeted Reid. He looked at her confused and then caught Loren trying to hide her face behind her hands for a quick moment. He watched as she nudged Sarah and glared at her a little. Sarah quietened down and introduced everyone,

"Loren, this is Pouge - Kate's boyfriend, Tyler and Reid. You already know Caleb. Boys, this is Loren Winchester. She's my new roommate – she just arrived here yesterday and she's coming shopping with us"

"Loren Winchester" Reid repeated her name and simply the way it rolled off his tongue sent butterflies rampaging in Loren's stomach. "Well princess, that was quite the stunt you pulled on Aaron yesterday but you left before I could congratulate you"

"Yeah where did you learn those moves from?" Tyler asked curiously

"My dad and my brothers" she replied without going into detail

"Ah, those guys with you yesterday at Nicky's?" Reid blurted out before he could stop himself.

Loren struggled to keep a straight face and not crack a smile…_so he'd been watching me even after I left him._

"Yeah, my eldest brother, Dean. He's the shorter one who wore the leather jacket. And then Sam, the taller one"

"Ok ok, we can all catch up later in the car…so how're people gonna get to town?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb, Sarah, you and me in your car Caleb? And since Loren already met Reid last night, she could go with him and Tyler in the hummer" Kate asked not so covertly trying to set Loren up. Loren rolled her eyes; Kate needed to learn to be inconspicuous.

"Sounds good to me" Reid nodded and made his way with Loren and Tyler to the hummer.

"Hand me the keys baby boy" Reid made a move for the Keys from Tyler's hands

"It's my car dude! Just drive your own one!"

"I didn't last year and I won't this year either. Now, lets not keep the lady waiting"

Tyler gave up and gave in. Loren laughed at the two quietly. She suddenly remembered her brothers and her dad…they all used to call her_ Baby girl._

Loren got into the back and the three drove off towards town

"…so let me get this straight, all your life you've just been travelling all over the country? Didn't you get tired of that kind of life? What business did your family do anyway?" Tyler asked Loren after she told him of her background

"Dad was a private investigator and he basically went wherever the job took him and since he had no family, it meant he had to take us with him wherever he went"

"So how did you end up here? You're staying here till you graduate right?" Reid asked inquisitively.

"Yeah erm we recently reconnected with my grandfather…pretty much my only living relative apart from Dean and Sam…and he insisted on me graduating from school. He's paying for it all here and he's even good friends with the Provost so joining Spencer was an easy option for me."

Both Reid and Tyler picked up on how she said only Dean and Sam were her living relatives and realised her father had died sometime back. They didn't further question her about her family from then on to which she was very thankful for…Loren didn't know how else to dodge the bullet…she really wasn't ready yet to talk about her Dad to any one other than her brothers.

Reid stopped the car and the three got out. Loren went to join Kate and Sarah to shop for clothes while the guys went off into game stores.

* * *

"Ohh! Look at this! It's so cute. Loren, try it on" Kate commanded in a friendly manner but the second Loren saw it, she gaped at it in disgust.

"it has frills…and its pink, Kate."

"oh? You don't like it?"

Loren laughed and shook her head.

"well what designs do you want?" Sarah asked to which Loren simply shrugged. Kate rolled her eyes, "you've been around men far too long"

"tell me your do's and don'ts and I'll pick stuff out for you" Sarah offered

"erm, no frills, no pink, nothing atrociously girls, nothing elaborate either…"

"so…simple stuff…laid back, cool kinda stuff?" Sarah asked unsure to which Loren laughed again. "Don't worry about it; I'll just pick up some more shorts, jeans and tops"

"Nah uh. I'll pick you up some skirts and casual dresses…trust me on this one, I think I've figured out what you go for" Kate spoke cryptically and hurried off. Loren swallowed and looked fearfully at Sarah making the blonde girl laugh and shake her head.

Armed with new skirts that she wouldn't mind wearing, some rather low cut tops that she wouldn't dare wear in front of Dean and some heels that were apparently _absolutely necessary_, Loren joined the boys for lunch at a café along with Sarah and Kate. Caleb whistled as he saw the amount of bags in Loren's hands.

Loren huffed as she sat down and pointed at Pogue "It's entirely your girlfriend's fault. I'm telling you she's incorrigible! She does not take no for an answer".

Kate giggled and replied, "You really needed those clothes Loren. I bet all you have are shorts, jeans and tank tops in your wardrobe"

Loren shrugged as she ordered along with the boys, "It's all I've needed to be honest. Being on the road teaches you to travel light."

Reid smirked as he stared openly at her. She was different form all the girls around here. Most of them cared about fashion and what was 'in' this season but not her. _She_ would rather… he frowned a little. She would rather what? He didn't know her likes and dislikes but he already got the feeling that he'd like whatever her hobbies were.

He had a strong desire to know her more…he'd never been affronted with someone so reluctant to let others in…he realised she was a lot like him in some ways…he rarely let other people dictate his life; he didn't give a damn about what most people thought and he cared a lot for his friends and family…he was loyal to the bone and she seemed like someone who had the same values as him.

She caught his gaze and raised a single brow in question but he didn't turn away. He continued to stare at her…this was one way in which he intimidated people and it seemed to be working just fine here too.

He noticed a faint blush creeping up on her face and she conceded as she finally looked away. He may just have imagined it, but he could have sworn her eyes fleeted to his lips for a second before turning to whoever was talking at that time.

* * *

**SuperloudDean **thankyou for your reviews :) the plot may slow down a little on one side but i'm trying to keep them both moving at an equal

**Candygal1** haha thanks, glad you like the story...well i have a lot of viewers but hardly any reviews so once again i'm urging people to review :) the Covenant will feature a lot more in this story that i had previously planned so maybe there will be a sequel etc...xx

**Anonymous **Give this a chance :) you thought i'd show Dean and Loren on one team and that the brotherly bond would break but i love supernatural for the brotherly bond just as much as you do so i had already taken that into account and thought up a plot. Loren is in Ipswich whilst Dean and Sam continue on with their hunts...thankyou very much for your review xx

**Ray** I live in London, UK so i have NO idea whatsoever about Ipswich and Mass. at all so whatever i write is purely from the film and what i've read about the place. Hope it is accurate enough..if not please do point out what i've gotten wrong. thanks for the review! xx

**Into the nothing** thankyou very much :D glad you liked my story xx

**Mehreen **Thankyou so much hun. Yep i love Reid, absolutely love him and i figured he is quite similiar to how Dean was in his youth so the covenant ties in quite well with Supernatural as a whole. Loren's character i'm still figuring out...she's one way with her brothers but another way with a different group of people...she's only 17 and she's never been on her own or had any of her own friends so i thought i'd let her personality develop as the story goes on. Please keep reading and reviewing :D xx


	10. Ch 10 You Shook Me All Night Long

**So, i'm going to sound like a broken record for a while now; i'm going to keep telling all you readers to review! From the number of viewers this fic gets, i know that i should theoretically be getting a LOT more than 8 reviews :( so pleaseeeeeee review :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Picture Kristen Bell as the character Elle Harvelle**

"Hey Dean" Loren spoke into her new i-phone (courtesy of her Grandfather) as she lay in bed. It had been a weird day…she couldn't remember the last time she had spent a whole day without either of her brothers.

"Hey Lo, how're you doing?"

"I'm ok…my room mate is cool and so far I haven't hit anyone else"

"Anyone else?" Loren could hear the trepidation in her brother's voice.

"Erm yeah you know that kid I beat up yesterday? Well he goes to this school"

"You stay away from him Lo" Dean commanded and Loren frowned. She hated it when Dean decided things for her but he was right in this matter and so she let her annoyance pass.

"Of course Dean, I'm your sister but I'm not stupid. Anyway, how's Sammy? The two of you are still in Ipswich right?"

She could hear Dean huff at the insult but he let it pass too. Either that or he couldn't think of a comeback. Loren laughed lightly…it was likely to be the latter.

"Yeah but we're heading to The Roadhouse tomorrow morning"

"Oh" Loren paused and a small silence stretched across the line

"Erm cool…do you have to leave so soon?" she asked hesitantly. She heard her brother sigh at the end of the line and she mirrored one of her own

"Yeah Lo…you know how we are…more than two days in a town with no hunt and we're bored. Besides we figured we'd go to the roadhouse and check up on Ellen and Jo"

Loren snickered as she imagined Jo fawning all over Dean. He seemed to have heard her snicker and she could practically imagine the scowl forming on his face. "it's nothing like that" he immediately defended himself

"What dean? I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything"

"Yeah well…whatever. Here, speak to Sammy"

Sam came on the line and spoke, "Hey Lo, how're you?"

"I'm good Sammy, how're you?"

"I'm cool…just…erm bored"

"Yeah understandable…It's winter and it's cold. On top of that there's nothing to do in this town. They have one bar Sam! _One_ bar near the school. Of course it doesn't help that the school is so far from town"

She heard Sam chuckle over the line and a soft smile graced her face. She didn't mind talking to her brothers like this…she just hoped it wouldn't be too long till she next saw them.

"Oh yeah, I got a call from Sarah and she's taken a week off to come see me"

"That's great Sam!"

"Yeah we're picking her up from New York and then we're all going to the roadhouse"

"You've told Ellen and Jo as well right? You know how they play dead and then bam! Jump on whoever has entered their saloon"

"Oh…er..yeah I'll call them up and warn them."

She smiled at Sam's forgetfulness and shook her head, "Oh what will you do without me Sammy"

"Crash and burn obviously"

She laughed and shook her head, "Yeah ok anyway tell dean to take care of himself…and you too Sam! I'm gonna go now…call it a night"

She could hear Dean mocking her from behind Sam, 'oh lookie Loren's got a bedtime'

Loren gritted her teeth but smirked and then shouted down the line, "DEAN AND JO sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She laughed as the call abruptly ended and tucked herself in bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Monday morning, Ipswich…**

Loren looked at the hideously long knee length blue skirt and the full sleeves white oxford shirt. She then picked up the cornflower blue blazer and examined it with distaste. "This is the uniform? Man this sucks"

Sarah nodded sympathetically as she got ready. "Hurry, breakfast is in 10 minutes. Classes start at 8.30"

Loren glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was 7.40am. She stepped into the shower and by 8 she was ready and down for breakfast. She filled a bowl of cereal and followed Sarah to pay for it.

"Ok so we have student cards and each week we have to top it up and then we just swipe the card like this, to pay for any meals we eat in school ok?" Sarah explained and Loren nodded.

They sat at a table as Loren compared her timetable with Sarah's. Sarah took a look at her time table and grinned. "You're in pretty much all of my classes except for Math, Physics and Economics but don't worry…Reid and Tyler are in those classes" She finished off with a smirk that made Loren roll her eyes.

"Not you too! Kate was unsubtle enough yesterday to last a whole week at least"

"He can't take his eyes off you!" Sarah spoke excitedly

"And that's supposed to make me feel all gooey inside? Please, that's just his way of intimidating people. He stares at them till they back off or if they're girls, they'll blush and look away"

Sarah stared at her for a minute and shook her head, "Why didn't I figure that out when I first met him? I just kept thinking he hated me or that he was some huge pervert"

Loren burst out laughing at that, "Well that and the fact that he probably goes through at least one girl each week".

Sarah nodded but smiled warmly, "Be careful around him…but don't judge him too early on. I made that mistake…he's proven to be very lovely and surprisingly loyal"

"Why is that surprising? I guessed he'd be very loyal, what with him growing up with the boys and all"

"See! you have a better understanding of him already and its only been 1 day…"

"No. I made my brother a promise…I'd stay away from guys like him"

"Guys like who?" A familiar voice drawled and caused Loren and Sarah to end their conversation abruptly.

"What?" Loren asked with a fake expression of confusion on her face

"You were talking about guys…guys like who?"

"Aaron. Sarah was telling me about how much of a jerk he is and how I should stay away from guys like him. I agreed with her wholeheartedly. I don't plan on seeing him unless he wants an encore of Friday night" she spoke without missing a beat…pshh she was so used to thinking up stories off the top of her head that this seemed so easy for her.

Reid stared at her for a second but he seemed to have caught the bait and nodded. Smiling, he took a seat next to Loren and grinning, he threw his arm around her shoulders. "I'd certainly like an encore of Friday. Seeing you beat him up was kinda hot princess"

She merely raised her eyebrow and plucked his arm off her shoulder, "You know my name now…so why must you insist on calling me that awful nickname… sunshine?"

He scoffed, "sunshine? I liked stud better"

"Yes well sunshine, the colour of your hair blinds me so this nickname is better suited to you. Also there's the added bonus of you disliking it as much as I dislike princess so it just makes me wanna use it more"

He put his arm around her shoulder mid argument and she didn't seem to notice; either that, or she didn't seem to mind. He was hoping it was the latter.

She noticed the second his arm wrapped around her shoulder for the second time…how could she not? It made her breath catch in her throat every time they had any physical contact. She narrowed her eyes a little in annoyance…she'd pointedly told him no…so why was he being so stubborn? She casually shrugged his arm off her shoulder and stared at him pointedly so he knew not to repeat his actions again. He ginned surreptitiously but obeyed.

"What's your first class?" he asked as he snatched her timetable from her hands

"Ah Eng Lit. You're with all of us except Pouge and Kate". She nodded swiftly and returned to eating her breakfast.

Classes were normal and boring. Reid was exactly how she'd pictured him to be in class. He was either sleeping half the time and if not he was the one making jokes and being loud much to his teachers' annoyance. Her last class had just finished and she was standing in the middle of the corridor contemplating which direction to go. This place was _huge_ and she had no idea where the dorms were.

"Lost princess?"

Loren jumped as Reid's deep husky voice murmured in her ear from behind her. A delicious shiver spread through her body that she couldn't conceal well enough and she rolled her eyes when she heard him chuckle. She turned around sharply but hadn't realised just how close Reid was standing to her.

She was a little startled as she stared into his ice blue eyes and found herself unable to look away. He raised his eyebrow and for a second she just stood there confused…her mind was devoid of any thoughts and all she felt for that second, was the burning desire to crush her lips onto his.

_NO! Don't you dare look at his lips…that'll be the biggest give away!_ She willed herself to take a step back and then she recalled the question he'd asked her

"Er yeah…I don't know where my dorm is" she cringed inwardly as her voice cracked a little. All the while Reid had this _infuriating_ smirk on his face like he knew exactly what had been on her mind a few seconds ago

"I'll show you but…you'd have to pay a price"

Her eyes narrowed, "No thanks I'll find my own way"

_Rule number…whatever…Never agree to something without fully knowing the consequences of your actions. _John's voice resounded in her head as she remembered the list of rules he'd ingrained in hers and her brother's heads since they were children and she'd be breaking one of those rules if she accepted Reid's help in exchange for a no doubt shady favour.

His hand shot out to hold her arm and he spun her round. "Relax…all I wanted was for you to come to swim practise on Wednesday and watch me and the boys swim. You know...moral support and all"

Her eyes softened at this and she noticed how sincere he sounded. She immediately felt bad for assuming the worst out of him. Her cheeks coloured and she nodded, "Of course…I was going to come anyways"

He smirked and placed his arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes but smiled and didn't bother shaking him off; this was his 6th attempt afterall. _Relentless_. She thought as he guided her through the school corridors and to her building.

"Thanks, I can make it from here"

"Nahh, I'm gonna drop you to your room just to make sure you don't trip on the stairs and get a concussion"

She laughed, "I'm not clumsy Reid". She let him walk with her till her room. She unlocked the door and turning around she smiled warmly at him. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds and then she gave him the largest, most genuine smile he'd seen of her's and said, "night".

Se quickly shut the door in his face before he had a chance to see the rising blush on her face. He stared at her room door for a second, unmoving. Then quickly he turned 180 and walked away, an odd shine in his eyes and a soft smile on his face.

* * *

**Tuesday night, with Sarah in the back of the Impala, the Winchester boys arrive at the roadhouse…**

"Oh just so you know, Jo has had this huge…I mean _huge_ crush on Dean since he turned 18 so just leave the room whenever possible to give the couple some alone time" Sam grinned as he spoke to Sarah. She caught on to the teasing tone and laughed

"Of course…we can have some alone time ourselves…" she flirted.

Sam's cheeks coloured a little and he tugged her towards him placing a brief kiss on her lips before opening the door. Dean didn't know whether to be angry at Sam or happy for him that Sarah was beginning to feel comfortable around their pseudo family.

"There's nothing going on" he gritted a response, his face a little red in annoyance. Sarah flashed her pearly whites at him innocently and he simply rolled his eyes.

"'_Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it _

_and you,_

_Shook me all night long"_

Dean's eyebrows rose as he heard an unfamiliar voice bellow the lyrics to one of his favourite songs. He looked round the corner to the bar and saw the back of a petite blonde girl; she couldn't have been more than 5"4. She was the one singing her lungs out as she head-banged and dried beer glasses with a dishcloth. She seemed to have realised someone had come in but she continued her task

"Jo, don't you dare turn that off. I'll cut your hair while you're asleep if you so much as touch my records again after last time..." she sounded intimidating despite her short stature and she made Dean laugh. She seemed to have realised it wasn't Jo at the door and without blinking an eyelid she turned around, her hand whipping out a pistol from the waist of her jeans, and she aimed it directly at Dean's heart.

He was taken aback at her reflexes and so didn't have a chance to take out his own gun. Raising his hands in the air, he spoke calmly, "Ellen knows we're here…I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam and his girlfriend Sarah. Surely Ellen's told you of us coming here? Who are you anyway?"

She cocked her gun and raised her eyebrow, "What's Ellen's middle name?"

He grinned and answered, "Magdaline". The woman in front of him shuddered at the hideous name but placed her gun down.

Now that everything was sorted and some girl wasn't trying to kill him, Dean took a good look at the woman in front of him. He liked what he saw. She had long blonde hair and a side fringe on the left side of her face. Her eyes were a cloudy blue with a hint of green present in them. He found himself unable to look away. Her cheekbones were raised and gave a sharp look to her face but her _lips_…they were perfectly bow shaped and so alluring. She was beautiful but in a classic way…she reminded him of heroines in the 40s, the way she looked; sharp, pixie like features, but eyes that twinkled and softened her looks.

She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, "Done staring yet creep?"

He smirked and replied, "Darling you should be honoured"

"I'm not Jo" she replied with a sly look on her face. Dean's face immediately hardened and he frowned. Sam and Sarah started laughing at this point. They'd noticed how keenly Dean had been staring at this new woman.

Sam was apprehensive…he didn't need for Dean to have a fling with this girl and then upset Ellen or Jo…they were the only family the Winchesters had left…

"How do you…know?" Dean asked perplexed

She shook her head whilst smirking, "Everyone in the family knows. It's been going on for the past 7 years. Seriously the way she talks about you…she describes you like you're Adonis and now that I've finally met you…what a let down."

"Burn" Sam whispered but it was loud enough that everyone could hear.

Dean looked offended and glared at her, "It's fine Sammy…her vision is obviously impaired from all the way down there. Tell me squat, how different does the world look when you're 5ft 1?"

She pinned him a glare so fierce that if looks could kill, he'd be on his back right now. If there was one thing that angered her more than anything else in the world, it was when people made fun of her height.

She snapped open her mouth to no doubt take him out again but he spoke before she could, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Elle, Ma wants to know when the last delivery of whisky came in…oh! Dean! Sam…when did you two come?" Jo's voice immediately went from bored to excited as her eyes fell on Dean and Sam.

Her eyes narrowed a little as she focused on Sarah but she relaxed when she saw how close Sarah was standing next to Sam…she was not with Dean nor was she ever going to be. With that happy thought Jo's eyes lit up again.

Dean hugged Jo and ruffled her hair a little…he'd never seen Jo as anything more than a friend, besides she was 22 and he was approaching 27…the age gap was far too much for any relationship to start and he knew better than to think she'd be a one night stand type of girl. Besides he was damn sure that if he even touched Jo inappropriately, Ellen would have him decapitated.

"They came this morning. They're already in the loft." Elle responded but realised she was going to be ignored by Jo who was gazing lovingly at Dean. Elle snickered as she continued drying glasses.

"Oh! Sorry, Dean, Sam, this is my cousin Elle Harvelle and Elle, that's Dean, Sam and …erm…"

"I'm Sarah Blake, Sam's girlfriend"

Jo nodded, pleased, "Momma's out back, she'll be here in a bit…how're you boys doing? I'm so sorry about John" She seemed genuinely upset and Dean nodded somewhat awkwardly…he definitely wasn't ready to talk about his father but Jo didn't seem to notice as she carried on, "He was a great man, fine hunt…"

"Er Jo! I think Aunt Ellen's calling you…oh yeah hear that? She sounds really angry…better go check what's wrong" Elle interrupted her, noticing the look of tension across Dean's face. Jo frowned as she hadn't heard her mom calling but she nodded and left the room.

"Thanks for that" Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he spoke to her but he was truly thankful. She smiled softly at him for the first time, "That's ok. I…I know what it's like to not be ready to…talk about stuff"

"Yeah? Someone in your family passed away too?"

She cleared her throat and handed him a glass of scotch, "Yeah…that's why I'm here"

She didn't go into details and he understood. They shared a long silent look and an understanding…a truce of sorts was reached between them. Dean smiled to himself a little as he sipped his scotch…maybe _tiny_ wasn't so bad after all.

"So how come I've never heard of you before?"

"I'm not the sort of family member that's brought up in polite conversation…or any conversation at all" Elle went around the bar and sat next to Dean. She poured herself a drink and flipped through her record collection on the bar top.

"Really?" Dean smirked as he moved closer to her, a predatory look in his eye

"And why might that be?"

"Because I've run away from home far too many times to count and I've returned back with bruises and cuts that made my mother have a heart palpitation every time"

"Oh…is she…?"

"Oh no. No, no…she died three years ago…recently…my brother…" her voice had gone so quiet that it tugged at Dean's heart. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like if Sam died. He suppressed a shudder and resolved to change the topic into something less emotional.

"Records? That's my kinda girl…see this Sammy? She has records. None of that CD/ y-tunes crap"

Sam and Sarah were sitting at the other end of the bar having a quite conversation, when they heard Dean talk about records. Sam rolled his eyes, "Well done Dean, you've found someone just as technologically backwards as yourself...and it's i-tunes."

Sarah chuckled but swatted his arm, "I'll have you know I have a few records myself, back home"

"Yes but do you listen to the same five records all day and all night?"

"That's a good point"


	11. Ch 11 Somethin' In The Air Tonight

**Hello readers! Hope you enjoy this part and tell me what you think of it. From now on i'm pretty much gonna do each chapter in two parts...the covenant theme with Loren in one part and the second part will be Sam and Dean on their hunts. It will follow season 2 a little but there will be cases that are original and my OC, Elle will feature a lot more.**

**Chapter 11**

He dialled her phone number and waited till she picked up. "Lo?"

"Sammy! You called"

"I said I would"

"yeah but I didn't think you'd call everyday"

"well, I will…I miss you twerp"

He was met by silence but he knew she was probably smiling to herself, "I miss you too big brother. Is Sarah with you? how is she? And Dean?"

"Dean's good…he's currently flirting with.."

"oh! Let me guess…if you're at the roadhouse then a female hunter?"

"I don't actually know…"

"the barmaid? Since when did Ellen hire barmaids? I mean apart from Jo of course"

Sam laughed and shook his head, "will you stop interrupting me Lo? Then maybe I can finish"

"Oh…ok" she sheepishly spoke

"Elle Harvelle…she's Jo's cousin and something…some sort of tragedy I guess happened. So she's living here now with Jo and Ellen"

"Oh poor thing" sympathy was evident in her voice, "…but tell me she's got more than 2 brain cells? Or is she Dean's type?"

Sam laughed, "Her and dean had quite the show down a few minutes ago. She got him good Lo…definitely witty this one…she seems clever…but I don't know much about her apart from that"

"And Dean's still flirting with her?" Loren laughed down the line, "Well tell him it's 100% his own fault if she decides to swing one at him"

"Will do… Listen, the main reason we've come here to the roadhouse is so we can ask Ash to set up some sort of a system to notify us if anything strange happens in Ipswich…it could be related to the prophecy in some way. Also we're picking up any cases we get"

"ok cool…and I'll find out what I can from my end."

"Lo…be careful"

"relax Sam…I'll be taking trips to the school library frequently…there's hardly any danger in that"

"no I meant be weary of…people…Dad said that some people could be deceitful…"

"yeah..i'll be on the look out Sam…I've got to er…go now"

"now? Its 9pm Lo…you're not going out on school nights are you?" Sam frowned. He could imagine Loren roll her eyes this minute, "no mom…I'm going to go back to my homework."

Sam immediately started laughing.

"see! This is why I didn't want to tell you"

"Homework…I can't believe they've given you homework on the second day"

"Yeah well…that's what happens when a certain big brother of mine enrols me in AP Math, English and Latin classes"

"I know you're good at those subjects Lo…you need to further your skill.."

Loren quickly interrupted, "No Sam, I'm not here to go to school 'cause I like it or 'cause I see a future for myself…I kill things…oh shit ok my room mate's at the door…I'll talk later. Bye Sammy, love you, take care"

* * *

"You want any help back there?" Dean asked as he picked up a box full of Rum bottles. Elle slowly nodded as if she was surprised that he bothered to help.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing…you just don't seem like the charitable kind"

"Oh believe me I am…I just _love_ doing favours of all kinds for pretty women" he smirked at her and she shot him a glare.

"JO! Dean wants a little help here with the boxes" she yelled and shot him a smirk of her own as Jo rushed into the room.

Dean all out glared at her and huffed. _She's stubborn and pigheaded, not fun at all, hot and isn't paying attention to me!...hot? woah. Well she is hot…even a blind man can tell_.

"Nahh Jo, Elle here just has trouble in asking for help…she can't quite reach the top shelf so she needs you"

"Oh that's real original Winchester. You're such a witty guy!" she replied sarcastically as she walked out of the room. Dean followed quickly, not wanting to be left alone with Jo.

"Elle…stop" he shouted but she carried on up the stairs. Dean ran after her and grabbed her arm. In the process she fell back against the wall of the hallway and he found himself standing before her a little too close. "What's your problem? I was…"

"What's my problem?" she interrupted his rant,

"You think I don't know what guys like you do? I'm not naive like Jo, Dean. You'll flirt with me and then when you get what you want you'll be out the door faster than a bullet. So excuse me for wanting to stay away from you when you behave like an animal"

She glared at him and pushed him away. All the while he just gaped at her…no one had spoken to him like that before. He now felt like some sleazy jerk when in fact all he'd done was flirt with her.

Angered, he caught her arm again and spun her around. "You listen here and don't say a word. You need to get over yourself… that back there was just a bit of fun…I'm sorry I didn't see that big stick up your ass. Next time onwards I'll make sure to avoid you"

"How dare you!"

"I told you to shut up! If you open your mouth once more I swear I'll shut it for you!" He yelled but Elle couldn't just let it go…she _wouldn't _let him have the last word, "Don't talk to me li…"

He didn't know what came over him but he lunged forwards and crushed his lips on hers. They both froze for a moment in shock and then they parted. It was only a quick peck...hardly a kiss but it had sparked a flame of temptation inside them that was almost unbearable. The silence was painful and all they could do was stare into each other's eyes.

Dean's gaze flickered to her lips and then back up to her eyes. He could see her desire for him in her eyes but he could also see a vague trepidation. He dropped his face closer to hers and she reciprocated by lifting her head up. Their lips were a hair's width apart but not quite touching yet.

It was teasing and frustrating but the longer the wait, the more the tension built up. She couldn't take it anymore. Her hands were tightly gripping his shirt at the moment and she could feel his defined muscles under her fingers.

All she could think about was him right now…about how angry she was at him for speaking to her that way, how annoyed she was at how he just thought of her as another one of _those_ girls he could just shag and leave.

How dare he confuse her like this? How could she be so infuriated with one person and at the same time want to kiss him? She simply couldn't take it anymore and so she tugged his shirt forward and slammed her lips against his.

It started out fast and fierce till he had her pinned against the wall, his hard lines pressing against her soft curves. His hands were _everywhere_, making her moan in approval. She ran her fingers through across his broad jaw and felt satisfied as he groaned. He reluctantly parted so the both of them could breathe and then slowly dipped his head and kissed her again. This time it was slow, passionate but every bit as tantalising as the previous kiss.

"Wait, wait!" he pulled back and pried her arms away from him "You're gonna hate me tomorrow morning if we carry on"

She gaped at him for a minute till she caught on and realised just _what_ she had been doing. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, distancing herself away from him. "You're right…and Jo! Oh my god how could I have not thought of Jo! Just…don't mention this…in fact it never happened. Bye." Saying so, she all but bolted into her room and slammed the door in his face.

Dean just wanted to slap himself a hundred times over for suddenly developing a conscience when it came to women. When had he ever said no to a perfectly willing girl? Elle was willing! She definitely was…she was the one who kissed him the second time! No matter what he said to himself though, a nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him that even though she was willing at the time…she'd have hated him the next morning and he didn't understand why, but the thought of Elle hating him made him unhappy. Dean shook himself and decided another glass of Whisky would do him good.

* * *

Thursday, Ipswich…

"Woohooo!" Kate cheered as Pogue swam the butterfly stroke in the pool and won his race. Loren too had joined in the cheering after a little nudging from Sarah. She still felt a little awkward around new people but Kate and Sarah were trying their best to make her feel included.

She laughed and clapped as Pogue got out and Reid took his position to swim backstroke. She caught his glance and rolled her eyes as he winked at her but her grin never left her face. Her eyes suddenly drifted to his toned chest but they quickly flitted back to his eyes. She hoped and prayed that he didn't catch her wandering eyes but unfortunately he did. He had a devilish smirk on his face and a single pale blond eyebrow rose up. She looked away, a steady blush forming on her cheeks. _Damn._

Pretty soon all her embarrassment was forgotten as she shouted in approval and cheered as he won his race too. These boys were unbeatable. She stared, entranced as Reid got out of the water dripping wet. He shook his hair and water droplets glided down the contours of his chest. Butterflies rampaged in her stomach and a flame sparked in her eyes.

She stared at him so intensely that when he looked up, he was taken by surprise. She continued staring for a second but schooled her features to a calm look when she felt Sarah bumping into her. "Easy there…you look like you're about to jump him right here right now" Sarah whispered and laughed into Loren's ear. Loren grinned but didn't reply.

Swimming gave Reid a sense of freedom that nothing else apart from using his powers gave him. Anytime he felt frustrated and he felt like pummelling someone or something, he'd jump in the pool at home and swim continuously hours. He'd be so tired by the end but he'd also feel like he was on a sublime high. Reid got out of the pool and grinned in victory. He'd won…as usual…he glanced at Loren to see her reaction and was taken aback.

He saw such raw hunger in her eyes that it caught his breath for a few seconds. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and have his way with her. _All in good time _he reminded himself to be patient with her…Loren wasn't just any other girl…she was…well, unique; the way she was never afraid to insult him or punch Aaron when he misbehaved... And he knew better than anybody to not mess with her.

"So we're all heading to Reid and Ty's dorms now. We do this every Thursday after their swim practise. We kick back and eat pizza, watch films and do our homework in the same room. You're welcome to join" Sarah asked smiling warmly. Loren shifted a little in her seat, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to feel as if you have to ask me to come to these things just 'cause I'm your room mate"

Sarah looked slightly hurt for a second, "You're not just my room mate…we're friends!" she spoke in such an affectionate tone that it caused Loren's smile to widen.

She nodded and in an uncharacteristic move she hugged Sarah. She quickly let go though and grinned nervously,

"I've never really had girlfriends before" she admitted quietly and Sarah's eyes widened.

Kate seemed to have heard the tail end of their conversation and she shrieked a little. "Oh my god! Really? Well we're glad to be your first" she grinned and hugged Loren.

Loren laughed and nodded. She kinda felt like she belonged here. "So you're coming." Kate half commanded and Loren happily agreed. "The guys won't mind will they?"

"Are you kidding? The way Reid's lookin' at you right now…girl, he'd be disappointed if you didn't show up" Kate grinned and nudged Loren.

"You sooo need to learn to be covert." Loren whispered in mock anger as she picked up her school bag and followed Sarah to their dorms. They'd get changed and pick up their book and head to Reid and Tyler's dorm in half an hour.

* * *

"Will you stop looking at the door every five minutes dude?" Tyler asked in annoyance as he pushed Reid back so he wouldn't block the TV. "She'll be here in a minute"

"She? Who she?" Reid tried to sound casual and innocent but Tyler shot him a pointed look that silenced him.

"Can you make it anymore obvious? You're crushing on her man" he grinned and Reid chucked a pillow at him in retaliation

"I'm not, ok. She's just another girl"

"Yeah, sure…and I'm Harry Potter"

"Well technically you are a witch…"

A loud knock resounded on the door and instantly Reid stood up and walked to the door. He dishevelled his hair a little in the process.

"Stop primping up and go open the door".

Reid scowled at Tyler but opened the door with a wide smile. His smile dropped at once as he saw Caleb and Pogue instead. "Oh…come in"

Pogue looked at him weirdly and entered. Tyler spoke to clear the air, "Clarke here was waiting for his Lois"

Pogue had a huge grin on his face and shook his head. "Look who's whipped now"

Caleb was about to speak but a second knock interrupted him. Tyler opened the door this time and greeted Loren, Sarah and Kate.

"Woah. Why is your room bigger than ours?" Loren asked astonished as she stared at a large room that could easily have two doubled beds placed in it and there'd still be a lot of room to move around.

"Generations of our families have gone to Spencer so we're privileged here" Reid smirked as he walked towards Loren.

She stared at him silently for a second…_generations. _She didn't know why but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that told her to hang onto this and remember it. She shook her head and filed it in her mind for later.

"We're special here Princess…everyone just falls at our feet" he smirked

She slowly registered what he'd said and frowned, "Yeah? Well don't expect that from me" and moved back from him slightly.

"I caught you staring babe…that look in your eyes…it was sexy. " he whispered huskily in her ear so only she could hear.

Her eyes widened…_damn_. It made sense…his ego had just bloated up ten notches and she decided she had to bring it down fast.

"Yeah, too bad there wasn't much to look at. You're far too scrawny for my taste sunshine" she smirked and placing a hand on his abs, in a taunting way, she pushed him back.

His grin slipped a little and his eyes narrowed, "Lies. Admit it princess, you thought I was damn sexy."

"If by sexy you mean skinny with a bony ass, then yeah sure"

"Then why is your hand still on my chest?...you can't keeps your hands off me can you love?" he grinned cockily and she snatched her hand away like it had just been burned. A steady flush rose on her cheek and she tried to change the topic quickly. Scoffing, she cleared her throat and asked,

"So you wanna go over the English homework now?"

The others had settled in the room by now: Kate and Pogue were sitting on Tyler's bed and Sarah and Caleb, on Reid's bed. Tyler was browsing through the DVDs on the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room and and herself were both sitting on the carpet, Indian style, going over their work.

"Aw what! You're starting work already? All of you? we should watch a film first" Tyler shoved a DVD in Caleb's face and he sternly shook his head.

"We do this every time and we never finish all our work…we'll do the homework first and then watch the film and eat dinner later"

Tyler sighed and got his own books out.

Watching their little exchange, Loren laughed to herself a little.

"What?" Reid asked curiously. She made eye contact with him and stared for a second. _God I can never get enough of his eyes._

"Do all of you always obey Caleb like that? He seems like the responsible one out of all of you"

"Yeah…it's 'cause he's the oldest. It's not like he just bosses us around though. Well, he does…but err…he looks out for us." Reid defended Caleb in an instant and that made him more appealing in Loren's eyes.

Loyalty was everything with the Winchesters…you weren't family just because you shared the same blood…you had to earn being family and being loyal was essential.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing…it just reminds me of how Dean, my brother, looked after me and Sam…he practically raised us since Dad was away a lot on business"

Reid relaxed and nodded.

Loren smiled widely at him, "You love them very much don't you"

He looked uncomfortable and shifted around. She laughed as she realised he wasn't open with his feelings.

"I mean…you're very protective of them"

He shrugged, "They're family"

* * *

Ellen's Roadhouse…

"What've we got there Sammy?" Dean asked as he dropped down on the couch beside Sam

"Heads decapitated, which doesn't sound supernatural in itself…but there have been cattle mutations in that area. I'm thinking some sort of satanic cult kind of thing"

"Sounds good enough to me. I'm getting bored here anyway. We need to get back on the road again"

"Dude…did anything happen between you and Elle?" Sam asked cautiously to which Dean frowned, "No…why?"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Nothing"

Dean stared at Sam and shook his head, "No, not 'nothing' your _hm_s always mean something Sam"

"Well…you've been ignoring her since this morning and she's been ignoring you too…and there's just so much tension between the two of you…so…"

"so what? She's a bitch Sam, plain and simple. Now are we going or what?" Dean all but growled at Sam and he immediately understood to back off. _There's definitely something going on between the two of them._ Sam concluded as he shut down his laptop and began packing his things to leave.

"It still amazes me how Sarah puts up with you…with all this hunting shit we do." Dean spoke a while later as he sat down in the Impala with Sam.

Sam laughed and shook his head at Dean before replying, "She got called in at work so she's flying to New York in a few hours. Honestly I'd feel bad if I just left here there at the roadhouse. The hunters that drop in aren't exactly the best company to be around."

"Yeah man…she's understanding"

"Yeah…she's…amazing" He had a distant look on his face and Dean thought it best not to ask him what was going on…at least not yet. And so he remained quiet and focussed on driving.

The two of them finally arrived at Red Lodge, Montana and rented out a motel room.

"Ok, so we're reporters from Weekly World News and we're heading to the sheriff to ask questions" Sam finished knotting his tie and combed his hair back. "Dean, you ready?" he asked again as Dean just stood there and stared at a pair of glasses for a second.

"What's that?"

"Loren's fake glasses…she always wore them when she played the journalist role." He laughed a little as he kept them back in his duffle bag.

"She's doing fine…she's safe where she is…call her tonight" Sam spoke as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I texted her to tell her we're on a case…she hasn't replied yet."

"Dean she goes to school now…she's probably just been busy with homework and classes that she hasn't had time to check her phone"

Dean seemed unsure but nodded and agreed with Sam.

"Sorry, time's up. We're done here." The Sheriff looked pointedly at Sam and Dean as he half got up from his seat

"One last question," Sam said quickly.

"Yeah, what about the cattle?" Dean interjected.

"Excuse me?" The sheriff asked, confused.

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained. Over a dozen cases." Dean continued, ignoring the strange look forming on the Sheriff's face.

"What about them?"

"So you don't think there's a connection?"

"Connection with…?"

"Well, first cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff."

"What?"

The sheriff stared at both Sam and Dean for a second before laughing loudly.

"You're not kidding." He stated deadpanned

"No"

"Those cows aren't being mutilated," the sheriff spoke. "You wanna know how I know?"

"How?" Sam asked

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty-eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean, it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground, get soaked up, because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan." The sheriff spoke sarcastically and then paused. "What newspaper did you say you worked for?"

"World Weekly News," Dean said.

"_Weekly World News_," Sam corrected.

"I'm new," Dean explained.

"Get out of my office." The sherif spoke, his voice gruff.

Sam and Dean didn't need to be told twice. If they didn't leave fast, they'd get caught.

"Well that was helpful…so what? You think this was just some whacko gone round the bend and nothing supernatural?" Dean asked, his voice sounded almost disappointed.

"We should check the bodies just to be sure…you know, look for markings and stuff" Sam spoke and Dean agreed. The two of them headed off to the Morgue to examine the bodies

* * *

Sam looked a little perturbed by the way this man, _Gordon Walker_ was suddenly familiarising himself with Dean. The way he spoke made Sam feel uncomfortable. The gleam in Dean's eyes was just down right scary.

The two brothers had gone to the pub that night to collet some cash to sustain them for the rest of their stay when they had come across this Gordon guy. He was the one to approach them actually. He seemed to have realised that Sam and Dean were hunters and so he had come over to meet them. Sam didn't like him much but apparently Dean took to him...real quick.

Sam had a hunch as to what was going on…this was about Dad…this was about Dean not being able to let go. He tried to get Dean away from Gordon…he seemed shifty but Dean just wouldn't budge. Angered, Sam stormed out and called Ellen to do a little checking up of his own.

Ellen had told him to stay away from Gordon and that he was bad news but Sam had a feeling that Dean wouldn't listen to him just like that…he'd need help and he knew from exactly who…

* * *

**A/N Do you think the kiss between Dean and Elle was uncharacteristic? Did it occur too early? Do you like my OC Elle?**

**I've always thought Kristen Bell should make an appearence on Supernatural... the on screen chemistry between her and Jensen would be great!**

**Please REVIEW people :D**


	12. Ch 12 What are they, The Cullens?

**Hello! I'm sorry i haven't posted a new chapter for agesssss but it's because I have exams in a month. Also, the lack of reviews is worrying :( **

**This story has a lot of visitors so if some of you could please write reviews it would be great :)**

**Thankyou**

**Chapter 12**

"Hey Lo…"

"Sam? Hold on I'll go somewhere quiet so I can hear better….ok speak now"

"It's about Dean"

"Dean? Shit is he ok? Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just…He's mixing with the wrong company Loren…we're in Montana on a hunt…"

"Yeah, Dean texted"

"And we've met this hunter, Gordon Walker and Dean's completely taken by him… he has the same look in his eyes as he did when he used to look at Dad."

He heard Loren gasp and he sighed himself. "Thing is…this Gordon guy isn't good news. Ellen told us to stay away from him and I get why. He's obsessed Lo…he talks about killing Vampires like poppin' sodas. He doesn't seem to have a conscience and Dean is behaving so unlike himself…I just…"

The phone abruptly cut and Loren stared wide eyed for a long moment. Panic seized her and she immediately called Dean's phone. It rang for a while and then went to voicemail. _God Dammit Dean! Pick up the bloody phone!_ Her phone rang again and she pressed it to her ear quickly.

She could hear muffled voices and realised she wasn't supposed to speak…only hear what was being said. She recognised Sam's voice and she guessed Sam must have shifted the phone so she could hear more clearly the conversation he was having with a few unfamiliar people.

"Just back off ok! We've done nothing to harm humans. We've been living off animal blood for the past 50 years so don't you self righteous, good for nothing hunters come and start killing us all."

"We have just as much right to live as you humans!"

Loren gasped as she heard a man and woman speak…only they weren't humans. She realised they were vampires and had caught Sam. But what they were saying didn't seem to make any sense…_vampires who don't kill humans? Who live off animal blood? What are they, the Cullens?_ She thought but she kept on listening.

She figured the vampires had dropped off Sam back to the motel when he started speaking to her. "You heard that Lo? I have a bad feeling Gordon already knows that these vampires are innocent"

"Innocent is a bit of a stretch here Sam…" she sighed but continued, "But you're right…they haven't harmed anyone in that town and killing them off makes us no worse than the monsters we hunt everyday. You have to tell Dean…and if he doesn't listen then call me...I'll talk to him."

"Yeah I'll keep you updated"

"Man! I wish I was there right now"

"I know you do Lo…take care…I'll call after this is done"

"Ok Sammy…Take care too. Bye"

Loren put down the phone and turned round just in time for the door to open and Reid to come out.

"You ok? You left the room in a rush"

He looked adorable when he was concerned and she smiled at him. "Yeah…Sam called to check in…nothing much"

"You sure?" he pressed on and she nodded, still smiling.

His face suddenly took on a new look…one that was the total opposite of innocence. "Good, 'cause there's something I've wanted to do since the first time I laid eyes on you" he quickly covered the distance between them and backed her into a wall.

Loren sucked in a breath as he pressed his body against hers. She felt his nose nuzzle her neck teasingly and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, almost afraid to break the moment.

"What, you don't like this?" His fingers caressed her cheek.

"You want me to stop?" he repeated, however didn't stop from nuzzling her neck.

She couldn't think clearly. Her mind was clouded and all she wanted to do right now was to pull his head up and get him to kiss her. She shook her head to his question. He smirked and she could feel it on the tender skin of her neck. A second later his lips collided with hers.

Her hands immediately wound around his shoulder and her fingers buried into his hair. She tugged on his soft blond strands as she pulled him closer to her body. He groaned in response and gripped her hips tighter moving his lips over hers more vigorously. Her hands raked down his chest sending jolts of pleasure through his body and frankly he amazed himself with the amount of restraint he was showing currently – his hands were yet to move from her hips.

He didn't want to scare her off by taking things too far but the more she kissed him, the more his resolve weakened. She pulled away too quickly and gazed into his eyes. Her chest rose up and down as she caught her breath and all he could do was stare right back.

"Well…that was…" she began talking but he shook his head and silenced her with another kiss. This one lasted longer and sent tingles through her body. His lips parted from hers and he began placing soft kisses on her neck.

She tugged his hair a bit more and he groaned, his lips pressing against her neck more brashly. He growled when she moaned and he pushed himself onto her, his lips attacking hers with zeal all over again. His fingers entwined with hers on one hand and his other hand ran down her back to grip her thigh.

"No, no…not here…" she pulled back a little and laughed silently, her eyes twinkling. "We're in the middle of the hallway, anyone can come and see"

"So you don't want them to see?" he smirked

"Not unless they pay" she spoke sarcastically making him laugh

His hands held her face and he stared quietly into her eyes

"We should go…inside…Reid"

He nodded in agreement and finally after a moment parted from her.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

She snapped out of her daze and quickly picked up her phone from the floor

"Dean…you ok?"

"Yeah Lo…Sam and I…sorted things out. The case is over and we…got rid of Gordon"

_What? Finished the case? How long have Reid and I been out here for? _she thought silently. Then another thought struck her…_got rid of Gordon?_

"What? Dean!"

"No no..we left him tied up to a chair…we didn't gank him"

"Oh…ok good…so you wanna talk about what happened?"

There was a long pause at the end of the line as she waited for Dean to reply. She knew this wasn't the ideal time for her and dean to have a chat but if it ever came to choosing between Dean and another guy…she'd always pick Dean. Although, Reid didn't seem like he'd ask her to pick between family and…well whatever they were.

She saw Reid signalling that he was going back in and she smiled, nodding.

"Nah not now Lo…tomorrow…right now I've gotta go to Sam" Dean's voice on the phone interrupted the staring session she was having with Reid.

"Sam? what happened to him?" she quickly spoke back

"Er…I may have…hit him"

"Oh great. He was helping you Dean!" Loren raised her voice annoyed at Dean

"I know! I just didn't know then..."

"Whatever, the two of you just sort yourselves out and then call. And I hope you've apologised! You can't just go around hitting him Dean, especially when he's out there getting into trouble for you"

She heard Dean sigh and he finally replied, "Yeah, you don't worry about it. You know how Sam and I are…I'll call you in the tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah ok…take care"

"You too baby girl"

She put down her phone and sighing, entered the room again. She noticed Reid sitting on the bed next to Tyler and staring at the blank TV screen intently.

"Right, Lo's here now, put in the dvd Pogue" Tyler spoke and smiled widely at her. He had a mischievous look in his eyes which made her blush slightly. She quietly sat down at the foot of the bed and didn't say anything at all for the rest of the night.

She had been casting covert glances at Reid all night but he refused to look away from the screen. She frowned as she realised he was avoiding looking at her…a look of hurt flashed across her face but she quickly schooled her features and her face turned into a cold, stony mask.

Her eyes though…they burned with bitterness and anger…_who does he think he is, messing with me?_

* * *

**Friday morning…**

"Hey, how're things with you and Sam?"

"They're fine Lo…I asked him to hit me as payback"

"But let me guess he refused to?" Loren interjected as she switched her phone from one ear to the other. She started buttoning up her shirt and pulling on her skirt but found it quite hard to multitask

"Yeah…why does he have to be such a do-gooder?"

"Because he's Sam. Enough said"

Dean smiled, "So how's school? Are the teachers liking you?" he switched immediately to an obnoxious tone making Loren frown. "oh ha ha very funny Dean. Why don't you go back to the roadhouse, maybe Jo will make you feel better"

"Shut up"

He heard Loren sigh on the other end of the line. Quirking his eyebrow he asked curiously, "anything you wanna talk about baby girl?"

"Not really…well…there might be something…"

"go on…"

She sighed again and combed her hair with a brush, "have you ever had feelings for a girl?"

"What? Where'd this come from? Did Sam call you or something?"

"What? Why would Sam call me about this?" she gasped a little, "Don't tell me you like Jo!"

"What? No! No. Er…so you're just asking?"

"Yeah… 'cause I'm special like that" she grinned thankful that he wasn't pestering her with questions

"Erm…I don't really know…I haven't…felt anything for a girl in a long time…I guess I wouldn't know where to begin"

"So…say if you hooked up with her…would it mean anything to you?"

"what? Where is this coming from? Lo…did you hook up with anyone!"

"no! I just…wanted to know…you know what, you caught me. Ha ha…Sam called and told me…oh he told me everything…anyway I've gotta go, talk later. Bye"

She abruptly ended the call and then smacked herself in the face. _Stupid stupid girl! How could I have called dean like that and asked him such stupidly obvious questions?. Now he's gonna think the worst of things._

Loren hadn't slept well last night, her dreams were plagued by a certain blond haired Adonis and a certain kiss they'd shared out in the hallway.

The second she woke up she felt irate. She was ready to bite off Sarah's head just for waking her up but somehow contained herself. She had many thoughts going through her head but one in particular stood out and enraged her like no other…_What if he thought I was one of those girls? The casual slut kind. _

Her eyes widened at that…she'd be damned if she turned into one of those girls who fawned all over the player just hoping that he'd have more use for her than just as his stand-by bitch.

She'd seen far too many girls fawn over Dean and then get their heartbroken when he left them. He didn't do it in a mean way but he just always had a very convenient out…and to be honest those girls were just plain asking for it…they shouldn't have been so…_stupid_ to believe any of his lies.

She frowned when she realised just how much she was defending her brother…well of course she'd defended him…he was her brother…but she had to accept the fact that his treatment of women was less than stellar. He had faults of his own…everyone did and she probably shouldn't place him on such a high pedestal.

She frowned…the matter at hand was Reid and his pitiful, arrogant ass like behaviour. How dare he mess with her like that? she gritted her teeth and decided that it was best if she avoided him for the rest of the day…till she cooled down.

She didn't want to cause a scene by blowing up in the middle of class or the lunch hall. She shook herself free of all thoughts and headed down to breakfast with Sarah.

"oh I won't be in the common room for our free today…I'll be in the library. I need to do some research for history."

Sarah nodded and reminded Loren which way the library was.

"so…do you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"last night?" Loren tried acting nonchalant but Sarah narrowed her eyes at her. Loren sighed and had a far away look in her eyes.

"Reid…and I kissed."

"Finally!" she shrieked making Loren roll her eyes,

"It didn't mean anything Sarah…don't get ahead of yourself…you know how he is with girls" her voice quietened towards the end of that sentence and Sarah looked at her sympathetically.

"You're right…he was a prick to girls before…but now…since you came…well I can't speak for him but I've noticed a change in him. So give him a chance ok?"

Loren sighed and shook her head, "He wouldn't look at me for the rest of the night. He ignored me Sar, and I'm pissed off." She was scowling now…just talking about him got her in a bad mood.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about him anymore" Loren cut Sarah off as she was about to say something, no doubt in Reid's defence.

Sarah sighed and smiled softly, "I'm sorry…that's all. Now come on, we'll be late"

* * *

"Miss Winchester…the answer please"

Loren's eyes widened as she snapped back to reality. She had zoned out again and hadn't listened to the question. Damn. It was calculus as well…she couldn't just bullshit her way through like she did with latin or English.

She was a pro at those subjects but in maths, she sucked. She saw a piece of paper shoot across Tyler's lap and fall into hers. It opened up as it fell, which she thought was odd, but accepted it as a fluke. She stared at the piece of paper discretely and smiled as she saw the answer scrawled onto it.

"Err…1/2 Sin square theta. Sir" she answered much to the shock of the professor. He studied her for a minute and then nodded, turning back to write endless equations on the black board.

Loren looked around the class and then nudged Tyler to ask about the note. He grinned and pointed at Reid sitting three seats across from her. Her eyes widened…_what the hell? How can he throw so perfectly from so far?_ And then she narrowed her eyes, _why is he talking to me? Well…writing to me…ergh._

After class finished she walked into the corridor holding out her timetable in a confused manner. "Ok so now I have AP Math…where's room 24?" she asked Tyler

"I'll tell you on one condition" he cheekily shot out making her groan.

"what is it Tyler?"

"what happened with you and Reid last night?"

"nothing." She gritted her teeth

Tyler sensed her hostility and raised his arms up in surrender. "woah."

She sighed dejectedly and shook her head, "Sorry, didn't mean to snap. We erm…kissed and uh…we've been avoiding each other since then. Well…he started the ignoring thing first." She spoke resentfully.

Tyler's eyes crinkled in amusement, "you like the bastard don't you!"

"What!" she almost shouted. Looking around she cleared her throat and checked to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

Satisfied, she continued, "No I don't Tyler! He's nothing but an egotistical little miscreant who thinks he's allowed to do whatever he pleases to whomever he pleases. Well it doesn't work that way and I swear, the next time he so much as touches me I'll slap him so hard he'll have a hand print on his face for weeks" she growled.

She was greeted with silence for a while and then a full blown grin from Tyler, "You definitely like him."

She groaned and shoved him away before marching down the hallway to god knows where.

"Hey, what's up? You look annoyed…" Kate asked as Loren sat down at the lunch table next to her and Sarah. The boys hadn't arrived yet and it was just the three girls at their table.

"Nothing." She bit out but gave Sarah a quiet look as if to explain everything to Kate. Once Kate was filled in, she stared at Loren weirdly…

"I don't get it."

"you don't get what?" Loren replied to Kate's question

"well, why ignore him? Why not just confront him?"

Loren gaped at Kate for a minute.

"I mean…if you really don't care about him…then why not just ask him straight out? …unless you're scared of rejection?" Kate quietly finished, leaving Loren spluttering,

"I'm not!".

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of everyone forcing me on Reid and asking me questions about him and what not. First Sarah, then Tyler and now you; and Reid is behaving weirdly…even more weirdly that usual. He avoids eye contact and then stares at me when he thinks I'm not looking. I'm going to the library. I'll finish my lunch there" saying so she stormed off.

"wow. She's got a temper…that one." Kate muttered amused and Sarah shot her a look as if to say she was demented.

"what's wrong with you? you provoked her and she's in the right. Reid was an ass Kate.."

"Yes but not entirely…I've known Reid since we were kids Sarah and there's one thing he has been doing consistently throughout the years."

"what's that?"

"Running."

Sarah stared at her for a while and then nodded. She understood what Kate was trying to get across

"He's brave and bold and brash and what not but he's also scared…ironically, of himself. Of what he is capable of I guess…he runs from his feelings…if he's hurt or upset he won't show it…not one bit. Instead all he'll do is appear angry…anger is pretty much the only emotion he knows how to deal with"

"so you're saying that he …err…feels something for Loren?"

"just watch him next time the two of them are in the same room…you'll get your answer"

Loren ran her fingers through the many tomes of history books on the dusty shelves of the library. She smiled softly…she was alone here. No one around and for that she was truly thankful. She wasn't used to being around…people so much.

She would always have her own time in solitary when she was on the road with her brothers. When things got too much or she had a fight with her brothers then she'd lock herself inside the impala or rent a separate room or kick the boys out…something.

But here in Ipswich…people were everywhere. She couldn't even voice her thoughts out loud without people staring at her.

So she cherished the quiet of the library even though it smelled a little musty right at the back. Her eyes landed on a thick book that looked like it weighed a tonne but the thing that grabbed her attention was its title "A History of Witchcraft in Ipswich". She suddenly remembered what Reid had said last night, 'generations' and what people kept calling the boys in school, 'sons of Ipswich'

_Generations, Sons, witchcraft…_ _Sam was right…Ipswich has a history…_ she decided she'd spend her lunch and free in the library doing as much research as possible about the founding families of Ipswich.

She snapped out of her daze as she felt an arm encircle her shoulder, "Hey Reid" she blurted automatically without looking and then immediately cringed.

"Not Reid" Tyler grinned and Loren looked a little shocked but thankful.

"Oh…you've never put your arm around me before"

"So I'm not allowed to put my arm around you?" he teased and she grinned as she shook her head, "Of course you are. We're friends"

"friends? Like you and Reid?" he pushed but Loren merely raised an eyebrow

"yet to be decided baby boy"

Tyler frowned, "don't call me baby boy! Not you too!"

She grinned, _topic successfully avoided. Loren – 1, Tyler – 0._

"And don't try and change the topic…years of being with Reid have taught me a trick or two"

_Damn._ "We kissed, big deal. We're just …well I don't even know if Reid and I are friends…he's used to doing stuff like this…messing with girls and what not and frankly it didn't bother me. It still doesn't but what _does _bother me is when he tries to do the same with me. I'm not like that and I never gave him the impression that I was."

Tyler frowned and shook his head, "you are different to him"

"Really? So he's never behaved like this with other girls? Put his arm around them and kissed them but then ignored them?" she asked quizzically.

Tyler dejectedly put his head down, "I can't really say…I mean he has been acting strange lately…just the way he looks at you…I've never seen him looking at a girl like that"

She scoffed, "You're deluding yourself. Reid is a womanizer, a player and players don't change. I've grown up with one my whole life…trust me, I would know."

She felt her stomach sink as she said those words. She silently wished she was wrong.

She heard loud footsteps and looking up she saw Reid storm up to her "Nice to know that's what you think of me" he spat with a heated look in his eyes.

He grabbed his bag from Tyler's hands and stormed out of the hall. Loren immediately got up and started running after him, she'd be damned if she let him shout at her and then walk away as if he was in the right.

**A/N **

** xxxCastielxxx thanks for the review! yep Kristen Bell is awesome and i'm glad you liked Elle :) she will feature a lot more in the story...she's one of the key characters. Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	13. Ch 13 Reality Check

**I NEED more reviews people! 12 reviews is just not enough :/ I may have to stop with this fic if people don't review. Can I please have atleast 5 new reviews please? This fic gets sooo many visitors but hardly any of you review...so...lesson of the day..REVIEW :P**

**Thankyou**

**Chapter 13**

"Will you stop walking away? Stop ignoring me!" she yelled and when she caught up to him, she grabbed his hand and shoved him into an empty classroom. Turning round, she leaned against the door, barricading it.

He glared at her and made a move to push her out of the way but she growled and shoved him back. He was startled a little at the raw fury he saw in her eyes and involuntarily took a step back

"Stop it! Just stop all of it! You had no right to yell at me like that especially when you're the one that's wrong! You're the jerk"

"I'm the jerk! I wasn't the one insulting you behind your back…that was all you! and to my best friend none the less"

She stared at him, "you ignored me-"

"Oh I'm sorry the ickle pwincess didn't get any attention today" he cut her off and mocked her.

Her eyes widened and without thought she raised a hand and slapped him.

"You are despicable. First you kiss me, then you ignore me and then you yell at me. Now you're insulting me…what else do you wanna do huh? And god forbid I confront you about your jackass behaviour…that'll only just make you mad right? well I'm not leaving here until I finish yelling at you and you explain to me what the hell is going on. I'm sick and tired of your tantrums"

"I kissed you, so? Don't expect us to walk hand in hand down the hallways and become high school sweethearts"

"Oh that thought makes me sick to my stomach" she replied back spitefully.

He glared at her; she was making him go crazy. He'd never felt such intense emotions towards anybody. He wanted so much to push her away yet on the other hand he wanted to hold her close and not let go. She was driving him nuts!

"Why do you hate me?" he blurted out before he could contain that thought. Loren's eyes widened and she stared at him amazed a little.

"Forget it" he growled when she didn't respond and attempted to push past her but she gripped his shirt and looked into his eyes

"What made you think I hated you?"

He scowled, "you were ignoring me all day and you were being a bitch behind my back"

Anger flared up again in her and she spoke through clenched fists, "that's because you treated me like one of your stand-by whores."

"Oh it all comes back to this doesn't it! Reid's the player, the womaniser, good for nothing…not even good enough to be my friend" he mocked her as he spoke in a ridiculously high pitched voice

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was so frustrating…why didn't he understand why she was mad?

"You made me feel ashamed of myself" she muttered quietly and now it was his turn to stare at her.

"I…" she took in a deep breath…was she really going to tell him about her feelings? She gulped and then shook her head. No.

"I've got to go" saying so, she swiftly walked out leaving Reid still flummoxed at what she meant when she said that.

* * *

**Saturday night, Roadhouse…**

"I'm tellin' you man I didn't call her! This is the 10th time you've asked me that question! I don't even know what she's talking about! Since when have I ever spoken to Loren about your sex life?" Sam whispered angrily to Dean as they entered the Roadhouse. He didn't seem to realise how loud he was.

Elle snorted from behind the counter as she heard this and whispered to Jo, "Notice how he says sex life and not love life"

"Yeah…well he's a hunter…that's just how they're built" Jo argued back but Elle just shook her head disappointedly

"You know that's not what you want Jo…so why try to change him? He's just an arrogant little bastard who thinks he's god's gift to women"

"He's not!" Jo muttered incensed, "You know nothing about him Elle so don't talk about him like that"

"Whatever, I'm only trying to help…you wanna go ahead and shoot yourself in the foot, be my guest"

"Two beers hun…" Dean strolled casually to the bar and asked Jo. She glared at him and shoved the beers in his hands and then proceeded to storm out of the room.

Dean looked a little startled, "What the hell happened to her?"

"Reality check" Elle muttered sharply and Dean knew not to question her further.

He took both beers and left to go to Sam.

"So why were you so insistent that we come here to the roadhouse anyway? We usually just find our own cases"

Sam looked around and then quietly muttered, "I had another vision Dean"

Dean's eyes widened and then he shifted closer, "Vision? Sam it was supposed to stop when the demon died"

"You think I don't know that dean?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, "ok so what happened in the…vision"

"This guy…he spoke on the phone and then he just walked in the middle of the road and got run over by a bus"

"Maybe he was suicidal"

"No dean, he spoke on the phone like it was the most normal thing to do"

"Maybe he just broke up with his girlfriend on the phone"

"Dean stop it! Stop trying to make it as if my visions don't mean anything"

"Well we don't know that.."

"Then we should go and find out. That's why we're here, I'll be back in a second"

Dean sighed and dropped his head on the table. Suddenly a thought struck him…maybe Sam's visions now had to do with the prophecy and not Azazel…but if Azazel knew about the prophecy then he'd have to be connected in some way…Dean felt like pulling his hair out. It'd been two weeks since he'd heard about the prophecy and still they had nothing to go on.

His phone rang and he answered, "Hey Lo"

"Where's Sam?" Loren's voice was strained and it worried Dean.

"He's…with Ash. Hold on I'll get him for you"

"Sam! Sam! Loren's on the phone…she's asking for you. It sounds urgent" dean yelled and Sam quickly entered the room. Dean put her on speakerphone so they both could hear. "Ok I'm here Lo…talk"

"You were right Sam…I've been doing a lot of reading on the founding families of Ipswich and I've found some…weird stuff."

"What weird stuff?" Dean asked impatiently

"I've sent you an email Sam…go check it out. Basically there were 5 families that were accused of witchcraft but one only guy, John Putnam, from the Putnam line got caught in the Salem Witch Trials and was burned at the stake. The other four families…they remained unharmed which is strange because at that time village folk would burn people left right and centre if they were accused of witchcraft. The whole fear of the unknown thing was ripe back then. The four families are Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms and their descendants still live on. In fact, they're…my friends."

"So far nothing strange"

"That's what I thought but then I asked my roommate, Sarah, who by the way is Caleb Danver's girlfriend, about them, she clammed up tighter than an oyster. She literally said 'I don't know what you're talking about. Its all just make believe'. She looked pretty shifty to me Dean. Then I asked another friend of mine, Kate, who is Pogue Parry's girlfriend and she looked just as nervous as Sarah. She told me 'it's just make believe'

"Ok…so we have suspects but they're of no use unless we have an actual case" Dean commented

"I've been holed up in this library for a while now and I found some pretty strange stuff about each bloodline."

"Like what?" Sam asked

"Peleg Parry was the first of the Ipswich colony to join the American revolutionary cause. It is said that he _miraculously _caused a British War fleet to run aground in Boston harbour, saving the city."

"Ok so that's _one_ thing…" Dean spoke but Loren quickly cut across

"that's not all Dean" she spoke condescendingly

"Pecival Parry was hired by Theodore Roosevelt to scout the initial route for the Panama Canal and was the only survivor of the doomed expedition"

"Could be coincidence" Dean interrupted

"Yeah I know but I've got a lot more of these supposedly coincidental stories."

"But I've never heard of anything like this…witchcraft over generations?"

"Well we never heard of good vampires before either but there's a first for everything"

Dean huffed but kept quiet.

Loren chuckled a little, "You'll like this one…In 1960 Bernard Garwin became the first person to earn a lifetime ban in Las Vagas. In one night he beat the Arabesque casino for a then recorded 2 million dollars."

Dean whistled and smirked, "With powers like those…damn right he'd hit the casinos"

"So far it seems like they haven't used witchcraft for evil" Sam commented.

Loren agreed, "Yeah, but then I came across Percival's son…Prentice"

"What's with the P's…Prentice? Percival? Lame."

"Thanks Dean for your helpful input" Loren replied deadpanned but continued,

"He basically stunned Houndini. He was _that_ good. He was the most notorious escape artist of the Depression"

"That's…grey. Not good, not bad…just grey"

"You'd think that wouldn't you Dean" Sam scoffed

"So are you thinking witchcraft?" Dean ignored Sam and spoke to Loren

"…yeah" she sighed tiredly.

"Hey you ok? How long have you been researching?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Erm a while…did it over two days...It took a while to gather all the info."

"You said you're friends with them…" Sam spoke cautiously, "so what do you think of them?"

She sighed again, "Does it matter Sam? I could be wrong"

Sam shook his head but then realised Loren couldn't see him. "No…personal opinion is important too…trust your instincts; that's what Dad always used to say. So, what do you think Lo?"

"They're not bad people, Dean, Sam. They are really nice actually and they haven't caused any trouble around here or anything…but I can't help but think that they are connected to the prophecy in some way. This is too coincidental don't you think? Dad sending us to Ipswich and saying that people over there need our help and that we'd need their help...and then he also said some people would deceive us. One thing's for sure…there's no such thing as coincidence so these boys, the sons of Ipswich, they're connected to this prophecy. All we have to figure out is if they are supernatural and if they're our enemies or our allies."

"Ok kid, Sam and I will look at the articles…you keep an eye out for those boys"

"Oh I didn't read all the articles…only got through 2 of them. I was hopin' you'd go through them and then call tomorrow"

Dean frowned a little…this didn't sound like Loren at all. She never left a job unfinished. He suddenly realised that perhaps she was reluctant to read more in case she stumbled upon something that proved that the four families were evil. He felt guilty that she was there in Ipswich all by herself and he hated the fact that the people she befriended could in fact be bad people. He felt like he was at fault for ever leaving her alone.

"Loren…do you…still wanna go to school?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line, "yeah dean…I have to. My trust fund awaits" she chuckled as she tried making a joke out of it. Dean sighed heavily but replied, "Ok kid…but the second you feel like bailing, call us ok?"

"Will do" she relied quietly and put the phone down.

* * *

**Ipswich…**

She lay back in bed and thought about the events of today. _Reid…can he really be evil? And what about Caleb? No. he's golden boy…he does no wrong…and Tyler! He's baby boy…he doesn't have a single evil bone in him. Pogue too. The four of them have been nothing but friendly to me since I've come here. Sarah and Kate are Caleb and Pogue's girlfriends and they seem to know about some secret…maybe the Sons are supernatural…but maybe they're not evil…maybe…_

Loren frowned, a troubled look on her face. There were just too many _maybe_s in her thoughts. She thought back to all the time she'd spent with her friends and started scrutinising her memories for anything odd…Her eyes flashed suddenly as she remembered the first night she'd met Reid.

_The pool game! When I made that shot and the ball just suddenly stopped. He couldn't possibly have stopped by itself…someone made it stop…or maybe I'm just looking for things that aren't there. Maybe I'm just bitter and my anger at Reid is influencing my thoughts. Ergh. _

Again, there were too many maybes in her thoughts. _Reid_. He was another big question mark in her head…what the hell was she supposed to do about him?

Friday had gone much the same as Thursday. Reid and she both avoided each other but when they were in the same room, they couldn't help but sneak glances at each other.

She could tell he was troubled by what she said to him because at one point when they'd locked eyes, he opened his mouth to say something…_she knew damn well what he was going to say/ask_ but thankfully he didn't. He closed his mouth, huffed and then went back to ignoring her.

The rest of the group seemed to have sensed the tension but avoided it mostly. Sarah and Kate did manage to corner her and ask her what was wrong but she replied that she'd just had a small fight with Reid and that things would calm down after a while.

She thought she was strong; she pretended Reid Garwin didn't have any affect on her but she had finally admitted to herself that Reid did have an affect on her…a large affect. It pained her to sit next to him in class when all he did was glare at her but it also angered her and spurred her into glaring at him right back.

Every time he entered a room her eyes immediately zoned in on him and every time in left the room she suddenly found she was able to breathe peacefully again. She hated how he made her feel so conscious…she hated how she lost focus when he was around.

She had avoided thinking about what he said the other day but now she really couldn't afford to. Sarah had just asked her, for the tenth time, if she and Reid were still friends and to be honest she didn't know how to reply to that. _Were we ever friends before the fight? No. Are we friends now? No. could be possibly be friends in the future? _She had thought long and hard about that and decided…_No. _

They could never properly be friends because there was just too much of a spark between the two of them…chemistry. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Do I want to be friends with him? I…don't know…yes…maybe…more? ERGH._ Loren sighed loudly and groaned as she recalled him asking her why she hated him.

She didn't hate him and she was disappointed that she didn't. She was supposed to…but she didn't. Why?

She bit her lip and turned towards Sarah who looked like she was asleep on her bed.

"Hey Sarah, you awake?" she whispered and Sarah turned around lazily

"Yeah"

"Why does Reid think I hate him?"

The question was so abrupt and out of the blue that it made Sarah sit up a little.

"What?"

"He asked me why I hated him. I don't hate him…and I didn't tell him that I didn't hate him simply because I wanted to see him annoyed and pissed off"

Sarah stared intently at Loren and then slowly shook her head. "you'd have to ask him that…I don't know how his mind works…never have and never will" she grinned slightly and Loren gave her a grin of her own.

"He's a good guy despite all his flaws."

Loren nodded and smiled as she saw the look of utter honesty in Sarah's eyes. After observing the Sons' behaviour to other people and to themselves, she was 95% sure that the Sons were good people.

Now the only thing that remained was to see if they were supernatural or not. She figured she'd discuss all this was Sam and dean tomorrow but for now, she had a thing or two to sort out with Reid.

Getting up from bed, she threw on a pair of jeans and a cardigan over her strapped top. "Where are you going?" Sarah asked

"To Reid's dorm. I need to talk to him"

She laughed as Sarah's eyes lit up and she quickly left her room to go to Reid's.

She fidgeted nervously as she waited outside his door. She'd knocked three times and finally Reid opened the door. Her eyes immediately flitted to his bare chest but she quickly looked back at his face. He looked like he'd just woken up. _Of course he was asleep! That's what normal people do…they're asleep at 2am!_

"Erm…can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked nervously and Reid's eyes widened a little

"Loren…what're you doing here?" his tone was confused.

"I...just wanted to say that you were wrong. I don't hate you…I just hated the way you treated me after the kiss" She sighed

"Loren," he interrupted cautiously but she shook her head,

"Let me just get this out…I'm done with the whole ignoring thing and the glaring thing and what not, Reid. My eyes have started hurting."

She cracked a little joke to ease the tension but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"You hurt me, Reid. Kissing me and then pretending I didn't exist…it made me feel like one of your booty calls and I hated myself more than anything for letting this happen."

"I've seen it all too many times, Reid. I've seen how many women have gotten hurt 'cause of Dean. He gets what he wants and then leaves…I didn't want to be one of those girls for you but after that kiss, I felt like I had become that. I was so angry and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I was a bitch to you."

Taking a deep breath, she continued,

"I'm sorry Reid…but you've got to know that you hurt me too. I know that kiss didn't mean anything to you and I'm fine with it…but I did felt something when we kissed and I guess I deluded myself into thinking something may come of it. When that illusion broke, well I was even angrier but I've calmed down now and I just want to say that I'm no longer mad at you and I want a truce between us…maybe we could start being friends?"

He stared at her for a second and then moved closer. He gently caressed her cheek and spoke, "I thought you really hated me."

Her eyes widened at the intimate gesture. "Reid…you can't…er…touch me like that…we're not even…friends yet"

His eyes softened a little, "I felt something too when we kissed" he muttered

She felt dazed as she heard the words that slipped out of his mouth.

She rested her hands gently on his chest but noticed him wincing a little. Frowning, she did a once over and truly saw the state he was in; his hair was dishevelled, he had scratch marks on his chest and his lips looked swollen. She saw the look of guilt in his eyes, "Oh god." She blurted out and stared at him feeling like some brainless, love sick girl that she had vowed she'd never become.

She hated, _absolutely hated _the way he was making her feel right now all over again. She felt humiliated for telling him she felt something when they kissed, only to realise that he's slept with some girl and that the kiss didn't really mean anything to him…_she_ didn't mean anything to him.

Just then a tall girl with a mane of curly red hair came up to Reid and wrapped her arms around him. "Come back to bed Reid…you promised me an amazing night." she spoke coyly and then turned her gaze onto Loren.

"Oh. It's the new girl. Well you've had your turn with him, now it's mine…come back tomorrow"

"Get away Kira" Reid spoke as he gritted his teeth in rage.

Loren felt like she'd just been slapped. Hard. She couldn't breathe for a second. Kira just moved back into the room, out of sight with a smirk on her face.

"Loren stop! What I said to you is still true" Reid began to speak but Loren quickly shook her head and turned around, refusing to even look his way.

"Loren, I was angry…Kira was a mistake…I don't like her, I like you" he blurted out and she stopped in her path.

"Stop." She spoke sharply as she spun around and glared at him, "Just stop with the lies ok? You don't like me and I don't like you. I thought we could atleast be friends but that can't happen because frankly I dislike you. So stay away from me and go make good on your promise to Kira."

She quickened her pace and walked down the corridor away from him. She'd be damned if she let him see her tears.

She slammed her room door shut and fell onto her bed. The tears that threatened to fall from her eyes were pouring out now and for the life of her she couldn't stop them. She'd learned her lesson the hard way and it was painful. Sarah took her in her arms as Loren weakly explained to her what happened.

Sarah tightened her grip around Loren and muttered softly, "I'm so sorry Loren…I didn't know he was still the same…I'm sorry he's such a jerk."

"It's not your fault…that's just the way he is. Even I was fooled into thinking he was better than that"


	14. Ch 14 Visions and Kisses

**Thanks all those who reviewed :) I'd like atleast 5 reviews per chapter that i write. I won't type up another chapter till i get 5 reviews...you've been warned! I know a lot of people read this fic so pleaseee if you want to see more of it, write a review! **

**Chapter 14**

He felt like such a huge jerk. How could that have happened? He was drunk…that's why. No. He wouldn't use that as an excuse…he had made a stupid decision when he'd asked Kira to spend the night with him and now he regretted every second of it.

He couldn't even remember the time he spent with her…all he could remember from three nights ago was the hurt in Loren's eyes as she stared at him. She'd been ignoring him again since then. She acted normal in front of everyone…like nothing had ever happened but he'd notice the glares Sarah would throw him every time she looked at him and he knew that Loren had told Sarah about what happened.

He hadn't seen her tears but he could tell by the way her voice cracked that she'd been crying and he guessed that crying wasn't something Loren Winchester usually did. That just made him feel worse.

Tyler had instantly left the room when Reid had stumbled in with Kira Snider dangling off his arms. He'd shot Reid a dejected look and left without saying a word; so Tyler knew.

Reid had also guessed that Sarah told Caleb too because Caleb had given him _hell_ first thing in the morning. Kate found out too and was equally annoyed with him.

Just great. Everyone was pissed off at him and he deserved it.

He was frustrated and pissed off with everyone for taking her side. His lips curled into a snarl as he remembered the lecture Caleb had given him about being a jerk.

So what if he had ignored Loren after the kiss? He needed…time. Time, to sort through his thoughts. That kiss did mean something to him. Infact it meant so much that he was taken aback with surprise. He was downright scared by how much he just wanted to grab her and kiss her every time he saw her. So what if he ignored her?

Yeah that must have hurt her but that didn't mean she could be a bitch to him behind his back. She should have confronted him and not run away like a coward.

_But isn't that what I've been doing? Running away…like a coward._

No. Reid Garwin wasn't a coward and to prove it to himself (and others) he was going to talk to Loren.

He was on his way to her dorm room currently. He needed to talk to her. Tyler had warned him not to go but he refused to listen. He needed her to give him another chance…he was stupid, alright, but that didn't mean he still didn't have feelings for her.

He knocked and swallowed as she came in front of him. Her eyes hardened and she made a move to shut the door in his face but he was agile and stuck his foot in just as she slammed the door.

"Fuck" he swore as the door collided with his foot, hard. He could have sworn he heard a crunch of bones but didn't budge his foot.

"Come on…you've got to hear me out after this one! You've practically broken my foot"

"You deserve much worse Garwin" she spat heatedly and he sighed. He pushed his way in and limped to her bed. Sitting down he looked at her with sorrowful eyes

"I'm sorry. I'm so so.."

"I don't care. Get out of my room!"

"Look I know I've been a prick but would you give me a chance to explain myself!"

"Why? So you can lie to me again? Hurt me again? I was actually willing to forgive you the first time but then you had to go and make fun of me by telling me you liked me!"

"What? you think I was lying then? I wasn't!"

"Seriously? You're going to try this again? What, have you got bets on this? are you teaming up with Aaron or something? How much money will you get if you make me fall for you again?"

He stared at her for a while, "You…fell for me?" he whispered and watched her glare at him

"Thankfully not. Don't flatter yourself. It was a figure of speech."

It was his turn to glare at her now, "Oh its all about you isn't it…you're the one scared, you're the one hurt, you're the only one who's allowed to feel things right?"

She gaped at him as he got more and more angry.

"Don't you bloody start with me. It's your fault! All of this!" she yelled as she moved closer to him and poked him in the chest.

"Get out of my room! I don't want to even see your face right now"

"Well I do, so deal with it! You can't always run away from the things you don't wanna hear! I felt something when we kissed, ok! and I'm shit scared. You think this isn't new for me? It fuckin' well is. How do you think I felt when you told all my friends behind my back, that the kiss meant nothing to you and that I was some arrogant miscreant? I was fuckin' pissed off. _You_ hurt _Me _too_._ So don't act like little miss innocent here ok!"

They stared at each other for a long time in silence and then she cuttingly replied, "I can't trust you. I can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth. You kiss me, then ignore me and then when I come waving a peace flag, you throw it in my face by telling me you like me and then fool me into believing you but all the while you've been sleeping with the slags of Ipswich-"

Reid groaned halfway through her rant. She was beginning to sound like a broken record, repeating the same things over and over again…he'd have to shut her up somehow. And so, on impulse, he tugged her hand forwards and pressed his lips onto hers.

She fought it at first…she thumped his chest but slowly her resolve weakened and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck instead. Something changed within her every time he kissed her…she lost control and it was exhilarating. It also made her feel scared but she didn't seem to care much…to be able to shut off her mind for the few moments they kissed and to just be able to _feel_ his lips on hers was amazing.

He groaned as he felt her fingers run through his hair. She was giving in for the moment and he would relish in it. He gripped onto her tighter and ran his hands up and down her back as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. God, he'd never tire of kissing her. He sighed blissfully without registering how much of a sap he sounded like just now…even if it was just in his head.

She gasped as she felt his tongue caress hers. He was pressing her so close to himself that she was finding it hard to breathe. Desperate, she tugged his hair sharply and he parted his lips from hers. Taking in a deep breath, she involuntarily grinned at him but a second later sobered up and glared.

"I can't believe-"

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" he interrupted.

"What?" she was flummoxed. Here she was, angry at him and wanting to have an argument but all he wanted to do was kiss her?

"I'm tired too. Of all the ignoring, the mistrust, the running away…after that kiss…I don't think I can deny my feelings for you anymore" he had a wide grin on his face now.

"I like you Loren Winchester and I want to date you"

She scoffed, "You think it's so easy! I'm so easy?" she was screeching now but he didn't seem to be put off in the slightest. He understood a while back why she was so mad at him…he'd wounded her pride and his actions had humiliated her but now he'd make up for it but telling her of his feelings unashamedly.

"I'm undeniably attracted to you. At first I thought it was just a phase and that I'd either kiss you and get over it or I'd see someone hotter than you and forget all about you. So I decided to test out that theory…I kissed you and you know what? it was amazing. It felt like something exploded within me and suddenly I was feeling all this…weird shit."

"I ignored you that night because I wanted to deny whatever it was that I felt for you. I thought ignoring you would make everything go away…it only made it worse. I've never been more frustrated about a girl in my life Loren. You've got me pulling my hair ten ways and at the same time all I feel like doing is kissing you. You fascinate me."

"Every small thing that you do…it's different and refreshing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I haven't felt this way before…you think I always have my arm around girls? You think I always walk them to their classes or shove them against walls and kiss them? You're…different Loren…and I like that. Like I said that night, I like you and those other girls, kira and the 'slags of ipswich' as you so politely named them, they mean nothing to me. But you do."

He stopped to gauge her reaction and smirked at the look of shock on her face.

"Princess, have I humiliated myself enough for you? do you forgive me?" he spoke softly, staring into her eyes.

Dazed, she could only nod. She couldn't begin to fathom how hard it must have been for him to talk so openly about his feelings all the while knowing that there was a huge chance that he'd get rejected. She admired his courage…Reid Garwin wasn't always a coward, she realised. He rose to the occasion and she couldn't have been happier.

He caressed her cheek with his fingers and held her face with his hands. "I care about what you think of me Loren and that doesn't usually happen a lot. So even if you don't want there to be anything other than platonic feelings between us…I guess I'll accept that" he grunted that at the end and a faint smile rose on her lips.

If he was anything like Dean then one thing was for sure…he didn't talk about feelings. Or do chick flick moments. She observed him for a long moment. He was nervous, she realised, and he was scared. She looked straight into his eyes and was awed at the amount of raw sincerity she saw in them. That one look made her decision for her. Leaning forwards she pressed her lips against his in a gentle fashion.

She pulled back and smiled faintly. He grinned and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her neck and nuzzling it.

"Thank god. I can't stand to just be friends with you." he muttered as he pushed her hair back and dropped a string of hard kisses on her neck.

"Wait, wait" she gasped and pulled away from him a little.

"We still need to talk Reid. I'm still…weary and I have a lot of questions on my mind. I'm sure you do too…so till then can we just…er keep things slow? I have to learn to trust you first…and it'll take time" she spoke while she caught her breath and he nodded along.

"I get it…so till then, we're what? friends? Seeing each other?"

"We should spend time together, go on dates, just talking you know? Getting to know each other…I still want us to be friends first…so in case something goes wrong and it doesn't work out between us…I don't want us to hate each other, I want us to go back to being friends"

He frowned for a second but nodded.

"I get it Lo" he mumbled and kissed her forehead, "and I'm fine with it. Needless to say, us seeing each other will be an exclusive thing"

"Ohhh it better be. Especially after that Kira stunt you pulled. You better get yourself tested soon" she huffed and he chuckled

"You look hot when you're jealous"

"Yeah well I'm not used to sharing" she grumbled and he laughed more.

She smiled in response and snuggled closer in his arms.

"Let me take you to Nicky's this Friday" he spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah Nicky's sounds good. Pick me up at 7?" she replied to which he smiled.

"You should smile more often" she blurted out before she could stop herself and it was true…he rarely smiled, but when he did, it made her go weak in the knees.

Reid grinned and leaning forwards, "I should smile more eh? Why?"

"It makes you more bearable to look at." She smirked devilishly at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. Tugging her towards him he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her long and hard.

Pulling away abruptly and standing up, he said, "Somehow I don't think you have any problems with the way I look princess. If you did, you wouldn't be staring at me like you want to jump on me right now."

It was his turn to smirk again and hers to narrow her eyes and huff. "Arrogant idiot." she grumbled as she made her way to the door to see him off.

* * *

**On the road to Oklahoma**

"I've checked four times already Dean! And I can't find a scrap about them to say they're bad people. I've read through all the files Loren sent me from Spencer's database and I've read all the articles ever written in newspapers over 200 years in Ipswich pertaining to all of the 5 families and witchcraft. I've still got nothing to prove that they're bad people"

"But we've proved that they're witches haven't we Sam! And witches are bad! There's no two ways about this"

"Just like there's no two ways about vampires?" Sam shot out and Dean immediately went quiet. He glared at Sam for bringing that up. "Witches get their powers from selling their souls to demons so you tell me how else they've gotten their powers unless they're evil"

"Loren said…"

"I know what Loren said" dean growled, "but she's just a kid. She can't tell good people from bad ones"

"Don't talk about her like that dean! What's gotten into you! This is Loren we're talking about. She has an excellent judge of character. Trust her dean. You've raised her better than that."

"Actually…" a third voice interrupted and both brothers turned back to look at Elle sitting in the backseat of the impala.

"Not all witches get their powers from demons…some…very few actually, are natural born"

"Natural born?" Sam asked curiously but dean had turned back to the road.

"Yes. The source of their power is unknown but it's been in the family for generations"

"Like the Sons, you mean" Dean interjected and Elle nodded,

"Exactly. There's usually a restriction placed on the families…a curse maybe, that prevents them from abusing their powers. I don't know the details of all this but then again no one knows more than this"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on dean, how've you not figured this out yet? The powers, the magic, the secrecy, the families…it's a covenant"

"…covenant of silence. That's why no one knows the whole truth…no one can find out the whole truth unless told by a covenant member themselves" dean finished and Elle nodded swiftly.

"So…how do you know this anyway?" Sam asked intrigued as he took a sip of water

"You'd be surprised by what you pick up from hunters' conversations by waiting at a bar"

"Oh. Er…you wouldn't happen to have picked up anything from what we've said…would you?" Dean questioned awkwardly

"Please dean. I avoided you like the plague after we kissed"

Sam spat out the water from his mouth and turned towards Elle who was now lying down on the seat. Dean glared at the road ahead, "Remind me why we agreed to take her to Oklahoma with us?"

"Because she has visions just like I do"

"And because I'm awesome. Dean-o can't resist me" Elle threw in much to the dismay of the oldest Winchester.

Dean thought back bitterly to one particular conversation he had with Elle, yesterday.

_She slammed a gun on the table in front of him. He raised his eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "It's a show of good faith. I need you to be honest with me" she spoke as she stared evenly at him._

"_What was that conversation you had with Sam about visions?"_

_He got up faster than a cannon ball firing and pointed his pistol at her head, "Eavesdropping never did anyone any good"_

"_I said good faith"_

"_I never was one to follow such silly rules"_

"_You're making a mistake jackass"_

"_I wouldn't insult me if I were in your position"_

_They stared at each other for a while, neither moving. "I have visions too" she muttered quietly and then dropped her head down on the table. "Ellen didn't tell you because I pleaded her not to…The visions…they started after a demon killed my brother"_

_Dean sucked in a breath and finally, he slowly put his gun down. _

"_So you've had the same vision about some guy being run over a bus?"_

"_Yeah and I recognise the symbol on the bus…I know where to go."_

"_Where?"_

"_I'll tell you on one condition…"_

Dean gritted his teeth. He knew she'd be a pain in the ass…he should have never agreed to let her come but he needed to know where to go next. Sitting in the roadhouse was getting claustrophobic and Sam refused to do anything apart from read over files or go find the guy in his vision.

She'd been shooting smart comments and insults all day at him and honestly he felt like shutting her up the way he did three nights ago but hell would have to freeze over before he admitted that to himself.

"What do you got?" Dean asked after a while, still a little annoyed at Elle.

"Andrew Gallagher, born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire six months later, also like me." Sam replied as he read through his notes for the 10th time.

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Elle asked curiously.

"Sure looks like it."

"I don't get it…why do you randomly think it has to do with Azazel? Did your Dad figure out a pattern or something?" she now sat up, curiosity making the best of her.

Sam looked a little uncomfortable but replied, "No. Dean and I figured this out. It's a theory…so we're not certain. Actually you pretty much disprove the theory."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we thought that people with special abilities were born in 1983 and their mothers had all died on the child's 6 month birthday. The kids grew up and got their powers at 22 like I did…but you…"

"I don't fit in…I'm 25, my Mom died 3 years ago and my visions started a few months ago…after my brother died" her voice sounded distant. Dean could tell she was thinking deeply at the moment.

"Well did you tell anyone about your visions other than Ellen?"

"No, only Ellen. At first I thought they were just nightmares but then they got too detailed and then I'd hear from hunters about cases that I had dreamed up last night. It freaked me out so much"

Sam nodded sympathetically, "I get what you mean. I had Dean, Loren and Sarah to talk to about my visions and it was still hard…it must have been terrifying for you to go through that alone"

"So...wait a minute…how often do you have these visions? And tell me about the recent ones" Dean asked.

Elle sighed and rubbed her face. She sat up fully and rummaged through her duffle back. Pulling out a notebook, she read through it and then replied slowly, "My first noted vision was of a man dying inside a locked garage from what I can guess is carbon monoxide poisoning" Sam's eyes widened…it was the same vision he'd had.

"What else" he quietly asked

"Erm I'm not sure if this was a vision or a nightmare so I noted it down anyways. Some guy's head being chopped off by a window…I thought that was a bit unrealistic but weirder things have happened before. Then there was one where a woman died from a knife stabbing her eye"

"How long ago did you have these visions?"

"15th May 2006"

"Sam, that's the same time you had yours" Dean muttered confused, "What else" he urged.

"June 1st some guy trapped in a cage. Screaming…there was a lot of screaming…whatever supernatural shit there was, it was torturing him"

"Wait, wait…this is a little too weird…I didn't have a vision about that…but you seem to be having visions of all the hunts we've been on so far…about 3 or 4 days before we're on that hunt"

"Sam, why don't you create a time line of what hunts you've been on in the past year and we'll compare it to my visions" Elle asked and Sam nodded.

"I've already got it here in my diary" he replied firmly.

"Dude you keep a diary?" Dean scoffed and Sam shot him a glare.

"Yes Dean. So did Dad"

"Dad kept a journal…not a diary. In diaries, you write about feelings...like a girl." Dean spoke condescendingly and snickered.

"I said nothing about feelings!"

"Yeah but come on, you're a complete pansy…of course you've poured your heart out in there. Just wait till I tell Loren"

"Loren…you keep saying her name" Elle spoke a little dazed

Both Sam and Dean's heads turned at that. "What about her?"

"That name…is so familiar...I can't remember from where…maybe my dreams"

Dean was gripping his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles appeared white. Sam was equally tensed. "You have to remember…this is important. She's our sister"

**A/N**

**Kendall Lynn - thanks for both reviews! hahah it's my plan you see, to end every chapter with a cliff hanger so more people review and get me to write quicker :P **

**Jess - i'm so glad you like the whole Reid/Loren thing! My fic is a mix of both worlds and sometimes it focuses on Loren more than the boys but it's definitely not just about Loren. Thanks for the review hun :)**


	15. Ch 15 Distractions

**Chapter 15**

**A week later…**

"Yesssss. I'm so not going easy on you this time" Loren laughed as she sunk another ball into the hole. Reid simply looked on amused.

"We haven't set the stakes yet"

"Whatever you want…because it's not happening…I'm definitely winning"

"I'm the arrogant one around here" he whispered sexily in her ear as he pulled her tightly to himself.

"If you're trying to distract me…it's not working" she spoke confidently but her eyes lingered on his lips a little too long, setting off another infuriating smirk.

She huffed and unfortunately, missed her shot.

She groaned, making him laugh.

"I don't know what you're laughing about…I'm still winning you know" she mock sulked.

For the first time in a while, Reid didn't mind losing at pool. He thought back to when he last cheated and _used_ to win at pool…ever since he met Loren, he'd begun using less and less…in fact he hadn't even used at all in the past three days. He smiled faintly; Caleb would be proud.

"Hey man, s'up?" Tyler joined Reid and Loren at the pool table.

"He's getting his ass whooped at pool" Loren cheerily spoke, to which Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…only because I'm letting her win" Reid grumbled and Tyler laughed heartily. His voice dropped low and he whispered, "so you're not _using_?"

Reid shook his head and grinned, "Haven't been since the past three days…don't feel the need to _use_ much anymore."

Tyler smiled broadly, "Caleb will be happy".

"Caleb? Why'd he be happy?" Loren asked as she came around and caught the last sentence.

Tyler's eyes widened for a second but Reid made a quick save, "about you and me getting along babe."

She had an unfamiliar look in her eyes that contrasted with her wide smile but it lasted only a second. She nodded and approached the boys,

"Yeah thank god for that eh? Even ickle baby boy has been upset over the past week because of our constant fighting and avoidance of each other."

"Don't call me that!" Tyler huffed, "I bet you're younger than me anyway. When's your birthday?"

She grinned broadly, "You'll never know Ty. Not until I decide to tell you so for now I'm going to carry on calling you baby boy."

He grumbled but changed the topic, "So the two of you are…together now?"

Loren's eyes widened, "Why would you say that?"

Reid looked a little offended and frowned. Loren realised and quickly amended what she just said,

"Er… we're just…taking things slow…seeing each other."

Reid seemed satisfied and nodded.

"Are you serious? Slow huh? You can't keep your eyes off each other…or hands for that matter" he grinned and looked pointedly at the position of Reid's hand on the base of Loren's back.

Reid merely raised an eyebrow and looked at Tyler challengingly.

"Congrats man, she's insanely hot. Although I don't really know what you're doing with this jerk, Loren." Tyler winked, laughed and walked off leaving Loren chuckling and Reid annoyed.

"I won…so you owe me. Can we get out of here?"

"We didn't set stakes"

"Yeah? Well how 'bout I bribe you"

"With what?" he smirked, pulling her closer to his body so she stood between his bent knees as he leaned against the pool table.

"I'm sure I can think of something" she rolled her eyes but grinned anyway.

"Ok" he agreed and followed her out of the bar.

"Hmm favourite film" she asked as shifted from her position on the bonnet of Reid's car.

"300"

She chuckled, "such a boy. Just 'cause its about war and it's gruesome"

"What about you?"

"Wild child"

"Such a girl." He taunted back.

She laughed, "I guess. Hmm favourite bands"

"ACDC, Sum 41, Linkin Park, Guns 'n' Roses, 30 seconds…"

Loren started laughing, "You have no idea how alike you and dean are"

"Er…you're not gonna suddenly tell me one day that you see me as a brother are you?"

She snorted, "Two are enough thanks. Besides, I've had inappropriate thoughts about you far too much in the past for you to be 'like a brother' to me"

Reid smirked and shifted so he was on his side, facing Loren.

"Do elaborate on those inappropriate thoughts"

"Someday…if you're lucky" she smirked back.

"What about you? your favourite bands?"

"30 seconds, Linkin' Park, All time Low, All American Rejects, Evanescence"

"All Time Low? Seriously? All American Rejects? That's pop punk. It's disgusting"

"Hey! Did I complain about ACDC? No. so you don't get to complain about my favourite bands."

He snickered but continued playing with wisps of her hair as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Favourite car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala" she spoke the second he asked

"That was a quick response"

"Family car…it's beautiful. Dean hasn't let me drive it yet though. I swear he has some love affair going on with that car"

Reid chuckled, "I feel the same way about my baby."

"Shut up. I will not be placed second to a car"

"She's amazing. Trust me, you'll love her" he teased

"Trust me, I'll love myself more." Loren replied dryly making him laugh louder. He kissed the side of her head and stared up into the cloudless night sky

"How many cars do you have anyway? And will I come after _all_ those cars?"

He laughed again, "Just this one princess" he replied tapping the bonnet of the shiny silver Dodge Viper sports car the both of them were laying on.

"Well aren't you a spoilt little rich daddy's boy? Eh kid"

"First stud, then sunshine and now kid? Make up your mind woman"

"I quite like trying new nicknames on you Blondie" she smiled as she snuggled closer to him. The cold air was getting to her despite her own leather jacket and Reid's being on her.

Silence engulfed them for a while and to be honest neither minded. They'd been laying on the bonnet for a while now…almost an hour. They had talked about each other's likes and dislikes, fears and joys and even exchanged a few tales of childhood mischievousness.

She thought back to the conversation Reid and Tyler had had at Nicky's. Tyler mentioned something about 'using'. Using what? Loren frowned a little and gave it more thought…maybe they meant using power…whatever supernatural power they had…if they really were witches like her research suggested, then it meant Reid was 'using' less magic nowadays. That was a good thing apparently…but why? Surely as long as the boys were responsible with using their powers then using magic shouldn't be a concern. She frowned and then shook her head upon getting no where…she decided that she'd just let dean and Sam form their judgements and then she'd add in her own thoughts on the matter. For now though, she'd spend as much time with Reid as possible…to er…figure out if he really did have powers or not.

_Yeah right. You like him girl…a lot.. _ Her conscience replied snottily making her frown even more and suppress down that voice.

Loren noticed Reid was rubbing her arm in order to keep her warm and smiled at this more caring side of him that she hadn't seen much of before.

"You know, we _could_ go back to my room or yours and continue this…we don't have to lie here in the cold." Reid spoke as she snuggled further into him.

"Hmm. But I like it here…in the middle of an open field, just staring up at the sky. I used to do this with my brothers when we were kids"

"Yeah? What about your parents? Did they let you out so late at night whenever you wanted?" he blurted out but winced when he felt her stiffen.

Of course he knew not to bring her dad up…but somehow it had just slipped from his tongue. He gave her a small squeeze and spoke quietly, "you don't have to talk about it…slip of tongue"

She chewed her lip for a moment…no, it was way too personal…and even though she liked Reid a lot, she would need time to be able to trust him again. She sighed and shook her head, "I'll tell you another time" she murmured and he understood. The two teenagers stayed like in silence simply taking comfort in each others arms.

* * *

**Monday Morning, Oklahoma**

"No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills…phone, credit, utilities." Sam spoke as he sifted through a file Ash had given him.

"Collection agency flags?" Dean enquired as he munched on his bacon burger.

"What?" he asked perturbed as Elle stared him down.

"Not in the system." Sam muttered distractedly. He looked at Elle briefly and then looked back at the case files.

"They just let him get away with it?" Dean asked surprised with his mouth full. "Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2 about a year ago. Let's start there."

"Well, where did he work?"

"Some diner," Sam said.

"Good. More food" Dean contentedly sighed.

"What is wrong with you?" Elle asked half shocked and half disgusted.

"You'll get used to it" Sam laughed as he ushered Elle and Dean out of the motel room.

Dean straightened his tie and cast a side glance at Elle in her narrow, black pencil skirt and crisp white firm fitting blouse. He tried hard not to smirk in her direction or stare at her too long…but he couldn't' help the occasional side glances.

"You wanna try looking at the road more often Dean?" Sam whispered from the front seat and snickered. Dean scowled and glared back at him.

The trio came to a stop outside _Hal's Diner_ where Andrew Gallagher had previously worked before he turned 22 and zapped right off the radar.

After a while of shop talk with a girl named Tracy they asked her if she knew Andrew.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do." Tracy spoke bluntly

"They?" Elle asked.

Tracy nodded and spoke smiling. "You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually, we're lawyers," Dean said and then paused as if searching for something to say but Elle was quick to jump in

"…Representing his great-aunt Lita. She passed, God bless her soul, but left Andy a sizable estate." She raised a single brow and nodded as if to emphasize how big the estate was.

"So could you tell us where to find him?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I don't see much of Andy anymore." Tracy sighed and looked down at the floor dejectedly.

"Are you talkin' about Andy? He kicks ass, man!" Out of seemingly nowhere a fifth voice pops up and a man in his mid 20s sits down on the chair next to Tracy.

"Is that right?" Dean enquired

"Yeah! Andy can get you into anything, man. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once. It was beautiful, bro."

Tracy looked unenthusiastic and then sent him away quickly. Elle however couldn't help staring at him warily

"Look, if you wanna find Andy try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a Barbarian queen painted on the side."

"A Barbarian queen?" Elle asked. That seemed to distract her out of her daze.

Tracy nodded. "She's riding a polar bear. It's kinda hard to miss."

Elle smirked and looked at Dean. His features of amusement reflected her own and Sam just looked on warily.

Dean, Sam and Elle were sitting in the Impala across the street from said van currently and they were gaping at it. It looked ridiculous to belong to a cold blooded murder like Sam had previously suggested.

"I'm sorry, but I'm startin' to like this dude. That van is sweet." Dean commented.

"If that's the outside, imagine what the inside is like" Elle added and Dean shot her a smirk

"You wanna come check it out with me?" he asked roguishly

Elle rolled her eyes but laughed and was about to reply however Sam butted in, "if the two of you are done flirting can we just go and check it out?"

He seemed tense and upset. Elle and Dean looked at him a little confused

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's goin' on?" Dean asked.

"This Andrew Gallagher…he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. The demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people." Sam sounded worried.

"What if Dad was right? What if I…become a killer like them?"

Elle's eyes widened…clearly there were things with this family that she had no clue about. She unknowingly let out a small gasp and dean had heard. He gave her a sharp look and then turned to Sam. Sam didn't seem to have realised his slip yet and kept talking,

"What if the whole prophecy thing has more to do with me than you or Loren? What if it's about me turning evil! What if _I'm_ the deceiver Dean!" Sam had started to get agitated and hyperventilate

"Calm down will you? We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, okay? He could be innocent," Dean justified and Elle nodded

"I've only known you for about a week and you don't seem like you could ever deceive your family, Sam"

"My visions haven't been wrong yet." Sam sharply responded.

Elle shook her head, "Did you see him killing anybody? Because I had the same vision as you and I for one didn't see Andrew shoot anyone…we don't even know what Andrew looks like Sam. "

Sam shook his head in frustration, "stop defending him! Azazel said he had plans…for me and children like me"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks! Maybe we're all supposed to be-"

Dean cut him off, annoyed now, "What, killers? Murderers?"

"Yeah."

"So what? You fully believe that you'll turn into a killer one day? Is that it?" Dean asked heatedly, "you don't trust me to watch out for you? to stop you from doing crazy shit?"

Sam's eyes widened, "No! Of course I trust you…and Loren…I just…"

"Do you trust us or not?" Dean cut in

Sam sighed and nodded, "I do"

"Good. Sorted. Besides, we're all killers…of the supernatural stuff…the kind that deserve to be sent back to hell…we protect innocent people Sam...we've been doing it all our lives so don't ever doubt that you'll turn darkside on us all…me and Loren won't let you."

A soft smile graced Sam's face and Elle stared at Dean a little longer than was appropriate. She smiled softly and shook her head…Dean Winchester had just showed her a side of himself that she never expected to see…his caring, fatherly side…he was protective of his siblings and unquestioningly loyal.

"Look!" Sam pointed across the street and all three pairs of eyes were glued to a guy coming out of an apartment block. He was wearing pyjamas and a robe and seemed to be looking upwards where an attractive blonde girl was waving at him from a window on the second floor. The guy continued walking down the sidewalk, stopping someone who had a cup of coffee and taking it from him. Elle frowned; the second guy seemed to have willingly given away his coffee cup to the first guy. The first guy, the one in the robe, kept on walking and reached an older African American guy. Elle immediately recognised him from her visions and so did Sam. They shook hands; they seemed to be friends.

"That's him," Sam said. "The older guy, that's the shooter so the guy in the robe has to be Andy!"

"All right well, you keep on him and Elle and I will stick with Andy." Dean ordered and Sam and Elle nodded.

Dean and Elle silently followed the van till it came to a slow halt. Andrew got out of his van and was approaching Dean and Elle in the impala. Both Dean and Elle reached to get out their pistols but were hesitant.

"Hey," Andrew said with an enormously cheery smile.

"Uh, hey," Dean replied

"This is a cheery ride."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean answered and looked towards Elle who had a brilliant smile on her face.

"Man, ya know, '67...Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic." Andrew spoke approvingly.

Dean removed his hand from inside his jacket without the gun and spoke freely, "Yeah, I just rebuilt her, too. Can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight." Andy grinned and both Dean and Elle laughed. Andy leaned down closer to Dean. "Hey…can I have it?"

"Sure, man!" Dean said happily and Elle smiled stupidly as if in a daze. Both Dean and Elle got out the car and watched as Andrew sat in the front seat.

"Sweet!" Andy said

"Hop right in there…there ya go," Dean even shut the door of the Impala after Andrew got in.

"Nice." Andy was smiling, "You and your girl can take my van for a while…explore the back a little" He winked and waited.

"Ok," Elle shot him a dazzling smile and grabbed Dean's hand, dragging him to the van. Dean complied and opened the door. Once both Dean and Elle got in, Andrew drove off.

Two things struck Dean immediately…one; Elle was sitting in his lap and two; he was sitting on top of a tiger mattress in the back of a van.

"What?" Elle screeched and jumped up, her head hitting the low ceiling in the process. She moaned and sat back down on dean's lap. Dean grunted, "Do you mind?" and positioned her hips differently.

She smacked his hands away, fighting off the blush on her face as she realised why he'd grunted a few seconds ago and got out of the van hurriedly. Dean followed after her looking just as confused and annoyed.

"Where's my baby" he blurted out as he stared at the empty alleyway in front of him

Elle picked up her phone and called Sam to let him know just what happened

"I don't know! He just sort of asked me for it, and then I let him take it," Dean spoke as he snatched the phone from Elle's hand. She rolled her eyes but let him off…she knew how _traumatised_ he was over losing his prized car. Elle snatched the phone back and pressed speakerphone,

"He full on Obi-Wan'd us! It's mind control dude!"

Dean looked at Elle strangely, "Yeah…he, uh, made us get into the back of his van…"

Sam rattled off on the phone about preventing the doctor from going into the gun store but apparently he died anyway. Elle and Dean got off the phone and quickly made their way to Sam.


End file.
